Blazing Hearts
by The Lady Meow
Summary: Kagome Higurashi specializes in helping others find their true loves. Too bad her own love life is one tragedy after another. Enter Inuyasha Takahashi, a lonely man still pining after his ex, his best friends force him to go to a matchmaking agency... AU
1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: This is my first attempt at an AU. This story was inspired by a UPN show called Love Inc. but despite that, this will not be the same. This I promise, I am not ripping off the show, but I suggest you watch it, it's awesome.

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

A wedding invitation… just another wedding invite.

Not the first time she's seen one and most certainly not the last. They were always coming in the mail and, still, she went.

She always went to the weddings she was invited to. And there was always _some_ wedding that invited her.

After all, she was the one who put the love birds together… every… single… time.

It was her job. They paid her to do it. But, still, each of her clients wanted her to come to the wedding; to show off and say, "This is the woman who brought me the love of my life," or "Without her, this wedding never would have happened."

Sometimes those words tired her so.

Kagome Higurashi was nothing special and she'd be the first to tell you that. She was nothing more than a twenty-six year old, glorified matchmaker. A matchmaker who made others' dreams come true, sure… but what kind of matchmaker couldn't find her own match?

"Another one, huh?" asked Rin, peering over her shoulder.

Nearly everyone in the world had a best friend who was their complete opposite in every way. Perhaps it was that way to keep each other in balance. Kagome wasn't sure.

But she did know that Rin Yakima was that for her. Rin kept Kagome's life interesting that was certain.

Rin was a free spirit. Flowing wherever the wind would take her, to whoever entered her life next. Rin was the type of girl whose main goal in life was to have as much fun as possible.

She was fun, spontaneous, loud…and everything Kagome wasn't.

"Yes." Kagome sighed as she placed the invitation on her kitchen table. She went into the bathroom and ran a brush through her long hair before clipping it in the back. She put on a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse with a black pair of dress shoes.

She was ready for business.

You'd never guess that she and Rin actually worked together. What with Rin's faded blue jeans, pink t-shirt with the big smiley face on it, white sneakers that weren't exactly white anymore and short hair pulled into a side ponytail with pink streaks going through her hair.

But they did. Both girls worked at a place called Blazing Hearts. Where they would personally go out and match people up with their soul mates.

Rin picked up the invitation and read it. "No way!" she shouted.

Kagome ran into the kitchen, "What is it!" worry and panic, evident on her face.

Rin took a moment to laugh at her friend's expense. At Kagome's pointed glare she decided to sober up. She pointed to the invitation, "You have to be kidding me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, "Nope, it's true."

Rin shook her head, "I can _not_ believe this. When he stopped coming to Blazing Hearts I thought you just gave up on him and told him to find another agency!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I _told_ you I found him someone."

"Yeah, but I thought you were kidding!"

"Since when do I kid?"

"True. But… _man_! Man, oh, man, this is insane… he's actually getting married."

"I could hardly believe it myself. But I met the girl, she can handle him."

Rin let out a low whistle, "Miroku Hiroshi… settling down."

Kagome rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head before looking at the clock. It was 10:45 a.m., they had to be at work in less than fifteen minutes. "Yes, yes, yes. He's getting married; let's not make a federal case out of it. We're going to be late for work." She said, holding open the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Let's go." Rin said dramatically as she walked out the door, Kagome following suit. Kagome made sure the door was locked before she closed it.

"So, are you gonna go?" Rin asked as they got into her car.

"I was invited, Rin, it's rude not to."

Rin grinned happily, "So, this means I get to baby-sit Shippo again?"

Rin loved the little red-headed fox demon whom Kagome adopted to death. She never could find a more willing baby-sitter.

Kagome grinned, herself, "Yes, so long as you don't try to teach him any more poker."

**There it is… my first chapter to my first AU. It was fun to write, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd like to know if it's worth continuing.**


	2. Cousin Dearest and Wedding Plans

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: I've been encouraged to continue, therefore I will.

**Cousin Dearest and Wedding Plans**

"Kagome, Rin, you two are late!" shouted the lovely Kagura Takanowa. Pitch black hair tied into an elegant bun with a feather in her hair, crimson eyes laughing and blood red lips smirking… "I wonder what you two were doing…" Suddenly, the wind demoness pouted, "and without _me_ too."

Kagome laughed at her dear friend. Every break up she ever had, she remembered Kagura being there.

_"Men are overrated, the only thing they're good for is making babies and these days they don't even have to touch you for that." _She recalled her saying on more than one occasion.

"We weren't doing anything, traffic was just horrible." Kagome answered as she sat down at her desk.

Kagura smiled and sat down on the top of Kagome's desk, her feathered earrings dancing as she moved her head. She was wearing a tight, white, skirt that was _just_ long enough to pass the dress code and a red peasant top with a pair of white sandals.

Rin laughed as she made her way to her own desk and turned on her radio. Kagome knew what the laughter was for too. There was not a co-worker, or even a _client_, in Blazing Hearts who didn't know that Kagura had had her eye on Kagome even before Kagome was divorced; though that never stopped Kagura from going out with any of her many girlfriends.

"You look very pretty, Kagura." Kagome admitted in all honesty. Kagura beamed at her and Kagome couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Thank you, Kagome. You look as delicious as ever." She replied, winking.

Laughter filled the room from more than one desk. If there was one reason Kagome loved her job it was the fact that they were all friends, it was _fun_ at work and a great way to take Kagome's mind off of… well, things she just didn't want to think about.

"Kagura, tell me, does my grandmother pay you to whore yourself out?" asked the cold voice of none other than Kikyo Himura. Her hair was pulled into its typical style of a low ponytail; she was dressed in a dark black business suit, complete with knee length skirt and black dress shoes.

Kagura got off Kagome's desk and returned to her own, Kikyo's cold eyes following her before turning to rest on Kagome; her gaze sending a chill through Kagome's spine.

"Is _this_ how you act when you are supposed to be working?" she asked her.

Kagome didn't reply, "What are you doing here, Kikyo?"

Kikyo stiffened and her frown, if possible, became more prominent. "I came to see how you are. After your husband-"

"I don't need to relive that, please."

Kikyo nodded, "I came to ask if you decided to save our family's reputation and have sent the demon with him."

Kagome glared, "He has a name, it's Shippo, and he is my son. I won't _send_ him anywhere."

There was total silence as the two women locked one another in a heated glare. Kikyo, then, swiftly turned her step and walked out.

Kikyo was Kagome's older cousin by two years. Kagome's mother and Kikyo's father were the children of Kaede Himura, the founder and owner of Blazing Hearts.

It was no secret to anyone who knew them that there was no love between the two cousins.

Kikyo found Kagome a disgrace to their family for adopting a demon child, and before that it was because Kagome was dating a wolf demon.

Kagome found Kikyo a heartless bitch for her prejudice against the demons.

**FLASH**

"Sango, love, are you _sure _you want us here?" Miroku whined pitifully to his wife-to-be.

Inuyasha took a long drag of his cigarette. He didn't even know why he was here.

"Of course, you're the groom; you're not pushing all of this on me. Now just tell help me with the damn seating chart!" the twenty-seven year old woman all but yelled. She was an attractive woman, her long dark hair in her ponytail that she rarely let down and her blue jean bellbottoms and black belly shirt, long enough not to be trashy but high enough to show off her silver bellybutton ring.

Miroku was a man of thirty years, black hair pulled into a dragon's tail and two gold earrings in his left ear. The two looked like the perfect couple.

"So, why am _I _here? Isn't my job to arrange the bachelor party or something?" Inuyasha griped.

Miroku spared his hanyou friend a desperate glance. Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and muttered, "Feh."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel jealous of his best friend. He was getting married. And, though, he would never tell him… he felt as though it should have been him.

Not regarding Sango, of course. But the fact that Miroku, notorious playboy, was getting married to the girl of his dreams… when Inuyasha's own dreams had been destroyed over a year ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The dog eared, silver haired hanyou stared at his girlfriend in complete shock. "What are you talking about?"_

_The young woman never lost her calm, non caring face… a face that was always so cold and yet somehow warm, to him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I thought I could ignore it and be with you because you're half human. But I can't forget that the other half of you is tainted with demonic blood." _

_She didn't sound sorry at all. "So that's it then? We're through because I'm a hanyou!"_

"_I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She repeated before turning around and leaving without another word. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He shook his head as he put out his cigarette; the ash had already begun to burn through the filter.

He looked back to the lovers, they hadn't notice his momentary lapse as Sango was too busy going over the seating and Miroku too busy trying to look like he was paying attention to her.

Yes. This should have been him.

_'Kikyo…'_

**And there's chapter 2, I like how I don't have to think too much to write this story so far. I hope you like it; it's longer than the first chapter at least… anyway, please review. Feed back is important to all aspiring writers!**


	3. The Wedding

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**The Wedding**

"You look beautiful, Mama." The little red headed, green eyed boy said, smiling toothily as he sat on the couch in his Power Rangers pajamas.

Kagome smiled as she twirled around in her long, strapless, cerulean blue dress. It was tight at the top and loose in the skirt part. She had her hair upswept with a few tendrils curled and left free. She wore a pair of black strappy heels and a silver chain necklace with dangling, silver earrings.

"Yeah, you look hot, girl! Pick up a guy while you're there." Rin told her, excitedly.

Kagome looked blankly at her. "You tell me that every time and I've replied in the same way each time."

Rin rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "I know, I know. Not about to happen, can't blame a girl for hoping for some change though."

"Mama doesn't need a man. She's got me!" the six-year-old exclaimed, folding his arms.

Kagome laughed, "Exactly! What more could a woman want?"

Rin stared blankly at her, "I'd answer that but there's a child present." She smirked at Kagome's glare.

"Why can't I know?"

Rin's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, closing it almost instantly; doing a marvelous interpretation of a fish. "Uh…"

It was Kagome's turn to smirked, "It's not that you _can't_ know it's just you're not _ready_ to know yet."

"I am too!" Shippo said defiantly.

Kagome took a deep breath. "_Okay_, well see grown women want grown men to _kiss-_"

"_Gross_!" Shippo yelled, cutting off his mother like she knew it would.

"So it's gross for someone to kiss me?" she teased.

He shook his, "No, Mama. You're not a woman, you're a mama."

Kagome smiled, "Exactly."

Rin smiled, shaking her head. "Well, _Mama_, if you don't hurry your butt up you're gonna be late."

**FLASH**

"You're gonna be late, Miroku. Sango will kill you." Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes at his best friend, as they ran out the door into Inuyasha's car.

"You're the one who made me get a new suit!" Miroku defended himself as they rode off.

Inuyasha glanced at him, irritably. "You were going to wear a _purple _suit to your wedding, Miroku. I saved you from certain death."

"I'll die anyway if we're late."

Inuyasha nodded and sped up. The idiot was going to wear a purple suit to his wedding… Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

Miroku wouldn't show anyone his suit until the wedding day and when Inuyasha saw it, he made Miroku buy a new one.

Granted the man refused to wear black, but the new white suit was much more appropriate. Inuyasha still couldn't believe Miroku thought it'd be a good idea to wear the purple one.

And, of course, today would be the day Inuyasha ran out of cigarettes.

Miroku turned on the radio. He let out a 'whoop' as his favorite song came on.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie…"

Inuyasha groaned, mentally. God, what he'd give for a smoke.

**FLASH**

"He's not coming; he's going to leave me at the altar!" Sango cried in panic.

"No, he's not! I'm sure he's just stuck in traffic or something." Kagome said, trying to calm the panicky bride down.

_'Where are those damn brides maids?' _Kagome thought, quickly becoming frustrated.

She _had _gotten here late… and because of that there was no place to park in front so she parked in the back. Naturally, she didn't want to walk all the way to the front, she thought it'd be a good idea to come in through the back door.

Obviously, she was wrong.

She went in through the door and started looking for where she was supposed to be. The next thing she knew she was pulled into a room and here she was now.

"Oh, sure! I swear I'll kill him if he does this to me! I will! He'll never have to worry about finding a woman to bear his kids because when I'm through with him he won't have the _equipment_!"

_'This isn't my job.' _She thought disdainfully. But with the young bride in the state she was in, Kagome couldn't pull herself away.

"Look, there's a logical explanation for it."

"How do you know that? He probably ran off with some big breasted blonde!" Sango screamed frantically.

Kagome shook her head, "Trust me. Remember, you're talking to the woman who brought you to him. I helped him for months on end, matching him up with too many women to count. Each time he'd find something wrong and come back to the agency… but you… he stayed with you. He wants to marry _you_. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

Sango looked at her and sniffed, "Thank you, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome got a handkerchief out of her little black purse and handed it to her. "Just call me Kagome."

She dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief, "Thanks, Kagome." She looked in a mirror, her eyes were puffy and red but her makeup was still on, at least.

"You're smart." Kagome told her.

Sango looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

Kagome smiled. "Your makeup's waterproof. When I got married I wore normal makeup and by the end of the wedding it was practically washed off from all my crying."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Divorced." She said quickly.

It was then one of the bridesmaids, in a frilly pink dress that kind of made her look like a sugar plum fairy, barged in. "Sango, he's here!"

"Thanks, Shiori!"

Sango looked at Kagome, "Thanks again. Shiori, please show Kagome where she's supposed to be."

Shiori nodded and smiled at Kagome, "This way."

**FLASH**

Miroku looked very handsome in his tux, Kagome noted. Her eyes strayed to the man standing next to him.

Golden eyes, white hair tied back in a low ponytail… and dog ears? So cute! Kagome felt the sudden impulse to just walk up there and touch them. He looked so dashing in that black tuxedo of his...

Kagome shook her head, ridding herself of the thought that ran through her head about the gorgeous demon.

The music began. First was the little flower girl in her pink dress with the two sugar plum fairies – err, bridesmaids following her.

Then everyone stood up as Sango and her father walked down the aisle. People whispered about how beautiful she looked in her gown. Princess cut, trimmed in pink, she wore a flower circlet on top of her head with the veil and her hair curled and let down.

Kagome smiled as tears filled her eyes. She saw how Miroku's eyes widened at the sight of his soon-to-be wife.

----

Inuyasha smiled a bit as he watched Sango walk towards them. Despite his jealousy, he couldn't help but be happy for his best friend and the woman he'd grown to love almost like a sister.

As the priest began giving that long eulogy thing, Inuyasha let his eyes look around at the crowd.

His heart almost stopped as he settled his eyes on the pretty young woman sitting on the groom's side.

'_What's _Kikyo_ doing here!'_

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. So many people hogging the computer, you know. The next chapter will be up real soon since I have the majority all ready thought up. Anyways, I don't know how Japanese weddings work so I just used an American style wedding. Hope you like it, please review.**


	4. To Get Over Her

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

An: I'm so happy so many of you like my story. Though, it's seemingly more popular on rather than Here's chapter 4!

**To** **Get Over Her**

The wedding was beautiful. Kagome wiped the little drops of tears from her eyes. She only hoped this marriage didn't end like her own. _'Houjo…'_

The face of her ex-husband suddenly appeared into her mind's eye. She hated him for what he did to Shippo and herself…

She gritted her teeth in remembrance. She, then, took a deep breathe to calm herself. She wasn't going to make a scene at someone's wedding reception.

She walked out of the bathroom.

Besides, what Houjo Mabuchi did wasn't the worst thing an ex had done to her. It was just second.

Her musings were cut off when she spotted that dog eared human. _'They could be cat ears too…' _she thought before she realized that he was headed straight for her, and quickly.

And he looked more than a bit miffed.

He grabbed her arm none too gently and pulled her against him; staring angrily into her eyes.

"Who do you think you are!" she asked angrily.

"Don't act like _I'm _the wrong one! What do you think you're doing here!"

"I was _invited_, you jerk!"

"Yeah_ right_, why'd you _really_ come here? Did you come to twist the knife _just_ a bit more to see if it still hurts!"

"_What_ are you _talking_ about! I don't even _know_ you!" Kagome shouted, was this guy some paranoid lunatic? She so didn't need this.

"That's _mature_, Kikyo! You're a fucking bitch you know that!"

Realization dawned on Kagome as she felt her anger ebbing away, although she was less than happy at being mistaken for her _darling_ cousin.

"Listen, I'm not-"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing with my guest?" she was cut off by Miroku as he came up to them.

----

"What! You invited her? Why! You know what she did to me!" Inuyasha growled.

It was then Miroku realized what was happening. "Inuyasha, I suggest you let go of Ms. Higurashi."

"Higurashi?" Inuyasha repeated and looked back to the girl he had a hold of. His eyes widened as he smelled her scent, nothing at all like Kikyo's, and her eyes were different too. When he _really_ looked at her she didn't look so much like Kikyo as his anger motivated mind led him to believe.

He let go of her quickly. She looked up at him, god, she was even shorter than Kikyo. Did he feel like an idiot or what?

"Inuyasha, meet Kagome Higurashi." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha racked his brain; the name seemed familiar to him. That was it, she was Kikyo's cousin! He remembered the many nights Kikyo came home angry over her cousin Kagome and some fight they had, he never got the details of the fight but he did catch her name in all of Kikyo's cursed mutters.

"Kikyo's cousin." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome nodded her head.

Miroku's eyes widened, "Actually I was going to say, 'The woman who brought me the love of my life.'" He turned to look at Kagome, "You're really her cousin?"

Kagome grimaced, "Just by blood."

Inuyasha stared her down, "Feh." He muttered and walked back to the reception. He knew, of course, that Miroku and Kagome were right behind him. Miroku apologizing for him.

**FLASH**

Kagome turned off the radio in her car as she drove home. She had a headache.

She loved the weddings, but she _hated_ the receptions. Sure, she had a little fun after her initial problem with Inuyasha. But then Sango, like all the other brides before her, started showing her off to all her friends, telling them how she was the happiest she'd ever been because of her.

It got really bad when Miroku joined her in it. Why did the couples always have to make such a big _deal_ about it? It wasn't like she did it out of the kindness of her heart. Kagome was _paid_ to do it!

She parked her car and walked inside her home. She smiled when she saw Shippo and Rin passed out on the couch together.

She put down her keys and purse on the coffee table before she picked up her son carefully and tucked him into his own bed. She then walked back out into the living room and put a light blanket over her best friend.

After making sure that both Shippo and Rin were fine and still sleeping, she wasted no time kicking off her shoes and collapsing on her bed in her room.

**FLASH**

It had been three whole days since the wedding and everything had gone back to normal, well as normal as things could be when you're a married man.

Miroku smiled at his wife as she cooked breakfast. She smiled back at him, but dropped it just as quickly.

"What's wrong, my dearest Sango?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just feel so bad for Inuyasha. He's all alone…"

Miroku nodded his head; here he was enjoying the married life while his best friend sat lonely at his empty house, still pining after Kikyo too, no doubt.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, "That's it!"

Sango looked at him with a confused look on her face, "What's it?"

"Kagome! She's perfect!"

She furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome can get Inuyasha's mind off Kikyo! I mean, what better way to get over one woman than to meet another?"

Sango shook her head, "I don't think Kagome's his type."

Miroku chuckled, "No, my love. Kagome can introduce Inuyasha to his one true love; just like she did for us. All of those lives she brought together, the woman's brilliant, she'll be able to find that one woman who can take his mind off of Kikyo and put an end to his loneliness!"

Sango's eyes brightened in realization. "That might work!"

Miroku stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, "No, it _will_ work." He told her as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Let's go celebrate for our dear friend." Miroku said, lecherously as he picked up his wife and carried her to the bedroom.

**Sorry I took a long time to get that done, I hope you all liked it though. Please review.**


	5. The New Client

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**The New Client**

"You want me to what?" Inuyasha asked with a blank look on his face.

"All you have to do is sign up and you're in! Blazing Hearts is the best matchmaking agency money can buy! Look at Sango and me." Miroku informed his friend boastfully.

Inuyasha glared at them. "I'm not wasting my money so some dumbass can tell me who to date."

Sango smirked, "We figured that much, that's why _we're_ paying. And they're professionals; they know what they're doing. It's our gift to you."

"Thanks, no thanks."

"Inuyasha, you-" she began.

"No."

"Inuyasha, you can't expect us to believe you aren't lonely. Ever since Kikyo-"

Inuyasha growled, cutting Miroku off.

Miroku stared intently at him. "Ever since _Kikyo_ left you, you haven't gone out with a single woman! You're a _man_, Inuyasha, and what you're doing is just not _natural_! We're males, we love women… except for me, I only love one woman." He added quickly with a, slightly fearing, grin when he caught Sango glaring at him.

"No."

"It's not like you're going to pay for it. Just go along, something good might happen." Sango told him.

"Well, _lucky you_, you get to save money because I'm not going!"

**FLASH**

"_Come on_, Kagome, you _know_ you're curious." Kagura said in her sultry voice.

"Kagura, do you _ever_ do anything here but sit on Kagome's desk and hit on her?" Rin asked, smirk in place.

Kagome laughed at her friends.

"Yes she does," Botan told them as she walked in.

"She flirts with any cute female clients." Momiji finished.

Kagome smiled at the sisters. It was a rare occasion when you saw one Hitori sister without the other.

Momiji was the elder of the two, at twenty-two years, with short brown hair and brown eyes… a contrast to her little sister's, at twenty-one years, long blue hair and blue eyes.

Kagome guessed they probably only had one parent in common, but they never spoke of it.

Kagura, Kagome and Rin all stood up and all but ran to the women and embraced them in a group hug.

Momiji and Botan had been in America on vacation for the last month.

"So how was it? Meet any cute guys?" Rin asked excitedly.

Botan smiled shyly.

"Oh, what's going on?" Kagome asked, knowing what that smile meant.

"Botan met a nice young man, with big muscles and a tight ass." Momiji answered for her.

Botan blushed madly and popped her big sister in the head. "Shut up!" she shouted.

They all, with the exception of Botan, laughed. "Calvin is a very nice man and I had a nice time with him." She told them.

"She spent half our vacation with him, leaving me all alone." Momiji sniffled dramatically.

Kagura shook her head, "Alright, we have work to do." She said as she walked to her own desk.

Kagome, Rin, Momiji and Botan laughed. The only time Kagura wanted to work was when the topic of discussion was a man.

"What about you, Momiji, meet any nice men lately?" Rin asked, ever the gossip.

Momiji smiled, "Happily no. I'm still free as a bird, not tied down to a long distance relationship and allowed to do whatever the hell I want."

"You're still with him?" Kagome asked Botan.

"Technically, yes. We're going to keep e-mailing each other and he's saving up to come here."

"Ok, that's enough of Juliet's love life. What's been happening around here? It's… quiet." Momiji stated.

"Yeah… where's that pervert client of yours, Kagome?" Botan asked looking around.

"You mean Mr. I-grope-anything-with-tits?" Kagura inquired.

"I'm pretty sure he had a different name, but yeah." Momiji answered.

"Kagome married him off." Rin told them.

"No way!" Botan exclaimed.

"You actually found that guy a girl he'll stick with!" Momiji was shocked.

Kagome nodded, "Sango's a nice woman. She'll keep him in line."

"From what I hear, she's kinda violent." Rin told them.

"Cool." Botan and Momiji said in unison.

**FLASH**

"I hate you both." Inuyasha muttered when they got out of his car in front of the large building.

"You say that now, Inuyasha," Miroku told him, "but when you have a beautiful woman sharing your bed, you'll love us to death."

"Can we skip to the death part?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Hey, you agreed to come here." Sango defended.

"Not like I had a choice." He told her as they walked through the glass doors. Sango was pulling his ears and even threatened to cut them off if he didn't promise he'd come.

Some friends he had. He lit up a cigarette, "I still hate you."

"You'll get over it." Sango informed him as they walked up the stairs. "Now we already signed you up and you'll have the best matchmaker in the business."

"And how do you know _that_?" he asked as they entered an office filled with desks. There was a demoness applying dark red lipstick to her, already overly painted, lips, some lady with pink streaks in her hair dancing to some American music, two other women talking incessantly… then his eyes fell on _her_.

"Because, she's the same one who took care of _me_." Miroku told him.

"That was quick," the brunette remarked dryly.

"Momiji! Botan! You're back from America!" Miroku exclaimed happily.

"I have a boyfriend now, lech." Botan told him, hands behind her back; guarding her behind.

"You wound me, I'm a married man now!" he told them. "This is my lovely wife, Sango."

"I hope you have a shock collar for that dog." The demoness smirked.

"Kagura, must you be so mean to me?" Miroku asked.

"It's just her natural hatred for men. You know that." The girl with pink streaks said as she walked up and gave Miroku a hug.

"Ah, Rin, I missed you. You should have come to the wedding with Kagome."

"I would have but I had to baby-sit." Rin smiled.

"I see," Miroku said.

"Who's he?" Rin asked.

"This is Inuyasha, my friend." He answered.

"That's what he thinks." Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku just laughed and led Inuyasha to _her_ desk. Did he mention he hated his friends? She looked up at them and smiled. Inuyasha frowned at her. It was bad enough that his so called friends were making him go to this stupid match making thing but to have Kikyo's _cousin _be the one to tell him who to date was just _wrong_.

"Welcome to Blazing Hearts, Mr. Takahashi."

"Inuyasha." He corrected her disdainfully.

"Hm?"

"My name is Inuyasha. Mr. Takahashi is my stick-in-the-ass brother."

"Oh, alright then, Inuyasha. You can call me Kagome; we at Blazing Hearts like to have a somewhat casual relationship with our clients. It makes a better environment for our type of work." She said, with that stupid smile.

"Well, we'll leave you in Kagome's _very_ capable hands." Miroku said as he and Sango were already half way through the door.

He growled.

"So let's get started."

He stared at Kagome intently, she was still smiling.

He hated her already.

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, with Christmas it was hectic and I went over my cousin's house so I couldn't get on. I hope you liked this, please review.**


	6. Potentially Problematic

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Potentially Problematic**

"He's an asshole." Kagome seethed. Just thinking about that afternoon had her blood boiling.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Ok, so first thing I have to do is ask you a series of questions." Kagome started smiling at her new client; trying to be as friendly as possible._

_"Feh." was the only thing she got out of him as he frowned even deeper. She knew he didn't want to be here. But his friends were determined to get him involved with someone. And Kagome was getting paid to do it for them._

_"I already know your name's Inuyasha Takahashi…so what's your sexual orientation?"_

_His eyes widened before he narrowed them in anger. "What do you mean by that!"_

_"It's just a simple question, Inuyasha."_

_"I'm straight! What do you think, stupid wench?" _

_She took in a deep breath to keep herself from losing her own temper. "Yes, ok then. Now what are you looking for in a woman?"_

_"Someone who can cook." He retorted snottily. _

_Her eyes widened, "Is that all?"_

_"What else is there?" he asked nonchalantly._

_"What about her personality?" _

_"I guess she can't be a total bitch." He shrugged his shoulders._

_"Ok, there's… _something_, I guess…anything else?"_

_"She has to look good."_

_'Typical.' "Alright, any specific preferences?"_

_He smirked at her, "Just look in the mirror and find me the woman who looks like the opposite of what you see."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"But he's a _hot_ asshole." Rin retorted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her "best friend". "How does that make a difference?"

"He's a hottie." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He may be a jerk, but even you have to admit he's cute."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself, "Those dog ears _are_ adorable." She admitted before quickly adding, "But he's still an asshole."

"Yes, I _get_ it. Asshole. Totally… Hey, shouldn't we be going to pick up Shippo?"

"No, he's going on a camping trip with Hiten, Manten and their kid sister Souten before it gets too cold. He'll be gone for the weekend so the guys just picked him up with Souten from school." She said.

Rin's eyes widened, "You're really gonna trust those Thunder Heads with Shippo?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. Hiten and Manten Taishi went to high school with Kagome and Rin. They were known as the Thunder Brothers because of their abilities as demons. Hiten was the incredibly handsome one, but he was also a total womanizer. Manten, while kinder to women… well, there just wasn't much to be desired with him.

Kagome didn't really talk to them all that much except for the occasional "Hello." or "How are you?" At least until Shippo started going to school and made quick friends with Souten Taishi.

Rin, however, seemed to have some serious issues with them ever since Manten tried to cut off her hair as a sacrifice to some superior being whom he thought would make his own little bit of hair grow… not that Kagome could blame her, but still, that was _high school_.

"They take great care of Souten ever since their parents died, I'm sure I can trust them to take care of Shippo for _one_ mesely weekend."

"He's your kid." Rin said turning on the TV.

It only lasted half a second before, "I can't _believe_ he had the nerve to say that to me!"

Rin turned the TV off to listen to her friend vent out her anger concerning the sexy hanyou.

**FLASH**

"I can't stand the woman. She smiles too much." Inuyasha griped.

"And why should I care?" Sesshomaru Takahashi inquired as he straightened out his tie.

Inuyasha growled, "Because you asked, dumbass."

"I didn't intend for you to begin _whining_." Sesshomaru replied in a bored tone of voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I think it was rather intelligent of those friends of yours to hand you over to professional hands. Perhaps this woman will find you the respectable woman you can't seem to find."

"You're on _their_ side! You're my brother, you should be on mine!"

"Inuyasha, when have I ever been on your side? That last woman you were with was a disgrace, acting as though it were _she_ who was superior to our family."

"Leave Kikyo out of this."

"I'm assuming you'll keep attending the agency?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring his half brother's statement.

"I don't have a choice. Sango and Miroku are paying…" Inuyasha sighed, "and if I don't I'll never hear the end of it."

"You're an idiot."

**This is a total filler chapter. I'm in the midst of a battle with writer's block. Thankfully, after this completely boring chapter, I think it's gone. The next chapter will be much better, longer, and it'll be up rather soon. I have most of it thought up already. Please review.**


	7. First Match

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: Sorry for the lack of update, Word wouldn't work for some odd reason. Anyway here is chapter two.

AN2: I've decided to change my writing to something a little more… professional like, I guess you could say. So you don't get confused I'll explain the changes.** ----** will now represent the change in scene instead of **FLASH** and **--** will represent the change of character focus in the same scene.

**First Match**

It was a Saturday morning and all Inuyasha wanted to do was sleep in. However the glaring sun in his eyes had other plans. He looked over to his clock, it was 12:45 p.m. He groaned.

He had to be at Blazing Hearts at two… he smirked when he remembered his last meeting with that stupid woman. She probably dumped him off on that Kagura woman or maybe even… his eyes snapped open.

If that happened he'd die. It'd be too much. He'd gladly take a thousand Kagomes so long as she didn't dump him on that Rin woman!

He thought Kagome was too perky but Rin… Rin was something else. Karma would probably throw him at her feet too for that last comment he made to Kagome…

_'Look in the mirror and find me the opposite of what you see…' _Ok, so maybe he was a little harsh when he said that.

It wasn't like she was ugly or anything, she was pretty cute. But she was too happy, smiling all the time… it wasn't natural and he was already in a bad mood.

He growled in remembrance as he reluctantly rose out of bed. She probably did dump him on Rin. She probably did it just to get back at him. He groaned in agony as he thought of what would happen from then on…

He'd be forced to listen to her chatter, then she'd make him dance to her stupid pop music, and, worse of all, she'd hook him up with a million girls just like _her_!

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine at the horror of it all.

**----**

"I don't see why you don't just let me handle him if he's that horrible." Rin commented as she looked over Kagome's shoulder to the computer.

"Because Rin, Miroku wanted _me_ specifically to find Inuyasha a girl." Kagome informed her.

Rin raised an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the woman's picture on the computer, "But this is so mean."

"So what? He's an asshole."

"Miroku wants you to _help_ him, not kill him."

"She's not that bad. She can cook, she's not a total bitch, she looks great _and_ she looks nothing like me." Kagome smirked.

"She's psychotic and you're evil."

"She's not psychotic; she's a healthy demoness with a slight fetish. Besides, she's also my client and all _she_ wants in guy is great hair. They fit perfectly." She smiled.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "I've had it with demons with hair fetishes."

Kagome laughed. "Think of it this way, I don't like Inuyasha and I don't like Yura. By bringing them together I get rid of them both."

Rin tapped her finger on her chin. "No more Yura to tell me I'm ruining my hair, that I'm using the wrong conditioner, that my hair is too brittle?"

Yura Miyazawa or Yura of the Hair as she liked to be called was a hair demoness. She wasn't exactly all right in the head, but she made up for it in beauty.

"Consider her gone."

"All right, do what you gotta do, girl."

"Glad you approve, I already set up the time and place where I'll be bringing him to her."

"You sound like you're delivering a package. What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we move on. I mean, it's not like he gave me anything real to go on." Kagome defended herself.

----

Inuyasha groaned as he parked in the parking lot of Blazing Hearts. He supposed he could quit… but then he'd have to deal with Miroku and Sango…

He shook his head. Ok, so they weren't the reason. He's was furiously jealous over their relationship… he wanted that for himself.

That was another thing he hated Kagome for. He hated that she gave Miroku what Inuyasha wanted.

But now, Kagome would give _him_ that. Well, if she didn't give him away to one of those other women. So long as it wasn't Rin, he'd be fine.

He could quit if he really wanted to and he knew it. Sango and Miroku would be disappointed but he knew that they'd get over it; just like he knew that Sango's threats to him were idle.

He nodded, accepting the fact that he did want love. He wanted someone to heal what Kikyo broke. He couldn't find her so he'd have to trust the agency to find her for him.

Hell, if they could find Miroku a girl who'd actually_ marry _him, Inuyasha shouldn't have any problems.

Correction, _Kagome_ found Sango. According to everyone in Blazing Hearts, that damn woman was a magic maker when it came to finding love for people. And he blew it with his immaturity. He knew it, he accepted it. But he wasn't about to apologize. Hell, she couldn't be the only good matchmaker there, right?

But, if he was stuck with Rin, he was out of there.

He walked in the double doors and walked into the office area. Rin was talking animatedly with Momiji and Botan. And there was Kagome sitting at her desk talking with… his eyes widened as he saw Kagura sitting atop Kagome's desk, legs crossed and a sexy smirk planted on her blood red lips.

He knew that pose. Kagura was _flirting_ with Kagome. He didn't know that the wind demoness was into girls. And Kagome was just smiling away chatting with her. She had to of known Kagura was flirting with her. Did that mean Kagome was into girls?

Normally, Inuyasha, like any other hot blooded male, would have been turned on. But the sight just pissed him off and he felt the need to pull Kagura far away from Kagome… Germany should've done the trick.

Inuyasha shook his head in shock. Why did he care if Kagura was hitting on Kagome? He didn't like her. In fact, he hated the wench… but, still, he wanted nothing more than to rip Kagura from that desk.

'_Sango and Miroku are paying good money for Kagome to play matchmaker and I don't need her flirting with women on the job.'_ He justified himself.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

She was standing right in front of him. When did that happen? He looked at her, she was wearing a short black spaghetti-strapped dress with black pumps; her hair was pulled into a ponytail, silver hoops in her ears and a black choker around her neck… Inuyasha had to step back. She looked hot… and sexy.

He blinked several times before he growled out, "What're you all dressed up for, wench?"

She rolled her eyes, "We're going to the Dragon's Cove."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. The Dragon's Cove was one of the hottest night clubs in Tokyo. "Why would we go there?"

She smiled at him; at least she didn't give him to Rin, "Because that is where we meet your match."

The tone of her voice didn't match the sweet smile on her face. And that scared him a little.

**I have to end it here, my dad wants on. I'll post this up now so you all know I didn't quit. Sorry it's so short, I planned it for longer. Anyway, please review.**


	8. Inuyasha, Meet Yura

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: I'm happy. Do you want to know _why_ I am happy? Because midterms are over! Yay! You must be happy too. Do you want to know _why_ you must be happy? Because I'm finally updating! Yay!

**Inuyasha, Meet Yura**

"It's my car." Inuyasha said for the fifteenth time as he sat in the passenger's seat pouting.

"I know." Kagome said as she glanced at the annoyed hanyou.

"Then you know that _I _should be driving _my_ car." He glared at her.

"Yes, I do." She nodded as she kept her eyes on the road.

"So you're gonna pull over and let me drive?"

"No."

----

Inuyasha was still fuming when she parked his car in the parking lot of The Dragon's Cove.

"Calm down." Kagome told him, "Ladies don't like grumpy men."

He glared at her, "I see no _lady_ here."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, you're about to see a lot of them, Casanova. Now cheer up and come on."

He grumbled as she walked into the club and followed her. It wasn't the first time Inuyasha had been to The Dragon's Cove but it was the first time he went there to meet someone. He began to wonder if this was a good idea; if Kagome really could find him someone… if Kagome's tight skirt could ride up any farther…

He shook his head. Yep, he was nervous. And thinking about her skirt was _not _helping matters any.

She stopped and turned to look at him. He raised a brow at her. "What?"

"You look ok." She spoke and moved her head in a gesture for him to follow. She led him to a very sexy demoness with short black hair, crimson eyes and blood red lips. She was wearing a black mini skirt with two slits on each side and, what looked like, a black sports bra, she wore red pumps and a red ribbon adorned her hair.

"_Ooh_, he _is_ a looker," spoke the woman. She had a sexy, almost childish voice that Inuyasha found almost endearing.

"Inuyasha, this is Yura. Yura, this is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced them to each other.

"Your hair is beautiful." Yura said, adoringly.

Inuyasha impulsively brought a hand up to run through his long hair, "Thanks, yours is pretty too." _'Although_ beautiful_ is not something a guy likes to hear his hair described as.'_

"You wanna dance?"

----

An hour… no, it was an hour and a half. Inuyasha couldn't believe he had been forced to spend a whole hour and a half with this woman.

At first it was ok. Yura was a hot, seemingly fun, woman who he had fun dancing with. Until she started caressing his hair… he got annoyed and went to get a drink.

Yura followed, not once letting go of his hair. He'd had to deal with comments like, "Your hair is so beautiful," and, "I just love your hair!" She asked questions like, "How is it you're half human and have such lovely hair? She asked about his favorite type of conditioner and whose hair did he think was better out of people she'd pick out in the club.

How could someone have an _entire _conversation on hair?

After a while his mind wandered off, leaving Yura and her non-stop babble on hair products. He began to think of the bitch who put him in this situation. And where did she go anyway?

She slipped off somewhere when he went dancing with Yura. He couldn't see her dancing and there were too many people to sniff her out. How dare she leave him like this?

She probably called for _Kagura_ to pick her up. Or maybe she was flirting with some other girls. Maybe she was off getting drunk with some loser guys. She better not have taken off with his car!

_'Where the hell is she?'_ he wondered. He was pulled out of his thought when he felt his hair being pulled.

"What the _hell_?" he shouted. Yura stood there with three silver strands of _his hair_.

----

In less than a second he was out of the club and into his car. At least Kagome didn't take his car.

The thought brought him back to wondering, _'Where'd she go?'_

He shook his head as he started up his car and headed for home. She _deserted _him with that loon and he had no clue where she was.

He just _knew_ that this was her form of punishment for what he said to her. _'Just wait 'till tomorrow.'_ That woman was gonna get it.

**Sorry it's so short but this is kind of the second half of the last chapter since I couldn't finish it. I hope you like it, please review.**


	9. The Untitled Chapter

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: Just so everyone's clear. Back in the seventh chapter when I wrote "Germany should've done the trick" I didn't mean I don't like Germany, it just meant that Germany was far enough to send Kagura.

**The Untitled Chapter**

"You bitch!" Inuyasha shouted in anger as he stormed into Blazing Hearts.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, not exactly confused but a little ticked at the name calling.

"Yura! You _left_ me with that psycho!" he paused for a moment, "Where'd the hell you go anyway?"

She shrugged, "It looked like you two were hitting it off on the dance floor so I called Rin to pick me up."

"_Please_ tell me that he's only here to thank you for making his life complete!" Rin begged when she walked in and saw Inuyasha. She looked horrible; her hair was falling out of its side ponytail, she was breathing heavily, her clothes were a mess… she looked like she went through hell.

"You're late." Kagome told her.

"I know," she said, "but one of my fuses blew last night while I was sleeping and _then _I tried to catch a cab but this old guy kept hitting me with his cane until he got it, so I had to wait for the bus and I had to sit by this old woman who was hacking the entire way here _while _showing me pictures of her butt ugly dogs! Now _tell_ me he and Yura are getting married and he's only here to invite you to the next wedding!"

"No such luck." Kagura commented dryly. It was then Kagome noticed that everyone was staring nosily at her and Inuyasha. She should've realized it earlier, it didn't surprise her. These guys were the nosiest co-workers anyone could work with… not that she was any better.

Rin groaned in anguish as she stalked over to her desk. "_Great_."

Inuyasha shook his head before he turned back to Kagome.

"So no sparks?" she asked when he opened his mouth to yell at her some more.

He sneered, "No, _no sparks._" He mocked her in a horrible imitation of her voice.

"Not even a flicker?" asked Rin's hopeful voice. Kagome knew the only thing that would brighten her dear friend's horrible day would be to hear that Yura was out of her hair… no pun intended.

"_No_." Inuyasha growled low.

"Maybe if you went out with her again. These things don't always click right away, they take time." She tried to reason with him.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down, please." Kagome spoke calmly.

"You _knew_ she was a crackpot!" he accused.

"Yura is not a crackpot."

"Beg to differ." Momiji sang out.

"She tried to _rip _out my _hair_!" he shouted.

Botan, Momiji and Kagura snickered while Rin tried desperately not to burst out laughing. Even Kagome failed to contain the grin that found itself on her face. An image of Yura sitting on top of Inuyasha's shoulders and ripping out his hair popped into her head… it was just _too_ funny to resist. "I'm sorry it was a bust Inuyasha, but she was all who was available. She matched your description of the woman you wanted, she can cook, she's beautiful and she's the _exact opposite_ of what I see in the mirror."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "I _knew_ it! This was payback! I knew you were gonna get me for that crack!"

She shook her head. "Not even, you're paranoid. I just looked for the woman you described. If you don't like it, give me a better, more accurate description. I need more to go on." She said simply.

"I didn't know I had to specify no _psycho_ chicks." He remarked dryly.

She smiled. "Well, you do."

----

"He seemed really mad." Miroku said.

"You said _you_ had quite a few busts before you met me." Sango told him.

"But this Yura is insane!" he insisted.

"Inuyasha probably over exaggerated. You know he does that when things don't go his way."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"Besides, Kagome's a genius. You said so yourself, she never had _one_ of her matches divorce."

"But Inuyasha won't exactly cooperate. He doesn't even want to be there."

Sango raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you honestly think we could've made him go if he didn't want to, at least subconsciously?"

"I guess…"

"No. No guessing. It's true. Inuyasha wants this and he knows it. That why we got him to go. He just doesn't want anybody else to know."

He sighed. "I know. You're probably right."

"I am."

----

"Ok, so she has to be cute, nice yet spicy, fun, caring, and completely sane. Is that all?" Kagome asked after she read off his list.

"That's all I can think of." He told her. He finally decided to take this seriously and when he did, he found he didn't hate this woman nearly as much as he thought he did.

"That's all right. It's definitely something to go on." She nodded. "What about family life?"

"She has to be interested in mating, of course." Inuyasha said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Good. Now that'll help a lot, some women don't want children." She said with a slight disdain edge in her voice when she said the last part. It was so slight he was surprised he even noticed it.

Why would Kagome feel disdain about the subject? The very thought reminded him that he knew nothing of the woman sitting across from him. He wasn't about to comment on it though. He was actually getting along with her… he didn't want to screw that up by asking questions.

After all, she was probably upset that she couldn't have children the normal way. Not with her being lesbian and all. He wondered if Kagura and Kagome were together. Did they just flirt with each other? Were they friends with benefits or was Kagome involved with someone else and Kagura was just being a home wrecker?

No. He couldn't ask such personal questions… not that early anyway.

----

"Mama!" Shippo shouted as he rushed through the door. He leaped into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Was camping fun?" she asked.

"Yeah! Me and Souten pushed Manten into the lake!" he said laughing; Souten joining in when she walked up to them.

Her eyes widened, "That's not nice, Shippo!" she scolded. She looked up at the Thunder Brothers standing in the doorway. "I'm so sorry Manten."

"It's all right, Kagome. They're just kids." Manten shrugged his large shoulders. Kagome smiled at him, he beamed back at her.

"Plus it was damn funny!" Hiten laughed loudly. Kagome gave him a half hearted glare.

"Would you guys like to stay for a while?" Kagome asked immediately throwing Souten and Shippo into a chant of whiny _pleases_, which didn't take long as Hiten and Manten quickly relented.

"I'll make some tea." She told the adults as the children ran into Shippo's room. She smiled and looked at the brothers, "Thanks for taking him with you. He had fun."

"Eh, it's no problem. The kid's kinda cool for a twerp." Hiten told her.

"And Souten has a lot of fun with him." Manten added.

She nodded and set the tea. Suddenly memories of Shikon High filled her mind. Spending time with the Thunder Brothers brought her back to that time. The three reminisced about the good old days; Manten chasing after Rin; Hiten playing all the girls… Kagome having the patience to deal with them.

Then the topic came up; the topic of Hiten and Manten's best friend… and Kagome's first love.

Kouga Urima.

**Sorry it's been so long but I had a new video game I _had_ to finish. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	10. Her First Love

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: The first bit of info on Kagome's past…

AN: As part of my new professional writing, I will no longer write **FLASHBACK** for a flashback. When I write in all italics that will be a flashback or something someone said in the past. Anyway you should see the flashbacks coming when they come.

**Her First Love**

_"I love you, Kagome."_

_"I'm in love with you, Kagome."_

_"You're mine, Kagome."_

_"Wolves mate for life, Kagome."_

His words… his promises… She loved him. She loved him more than anything.

_"I'm sorry, Kagome…"_

He was sorry. Sorry for what? For lying to her? For making her feel special? Loved?

She shook her head as she led the Thunder Brothers and Souten to the door. Shippo was sent to bed after he gave her a kiss goodnight. Kagome thought of Kouga.

If he really loved her, wouldn't he have fought harder? Wouldn't he have waited? No… he became of age. He needed to mate. Kagome wasn't ready.

Ayame was, though. The pretty redheaded wolf demoness had been after Kouga for years. She finally got him. They mated. And he was sorry.

Kagome remembered him well…

_"Souta, give that back!" the fifteen year old girl shouted at her annoying little brother._

_"No way!" he yelled back as he ran away from his sister who was currently barreling after him. He opened the book he was holding captive and recited as he ran as fast as he could. "Dear Diary, Kouga is so dreamy! He told me that one day he would make me his mate! I'm so happy! I don't care if he's a demon, Kikyo can go to hell for all I care… when he looks at me with those deep pools he calls eyes I just can't- oof!" _

_Souta tripped over Buyo and Kagome marched over and ripped her diary from his palms. "Serves you right." She told him. She looked down at Buyo and smiled at her fat cat, "Thank you, let's go see if we can get you some tuna."_

_Buyo followed her into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, where's the tuna?"_

_Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter, "Top cabinet, sweetheart."_

_"Thanks." She replied as she got the tuna out and scraped it into Buyo's bowl._

_"Kagome!" her grandfather called, "Rin's here!" he told her. Kagome all but ran to the living room to see her best friend, her diary still in her hand. She saw Rin and smiled. _

_Rin was wearing the green school uniform just like Kagome, except Kagome's long hair was left down. While Rin's long hair was half up and half down. The two ran up the stairs to her bedroom._

_"So, what's going on with you and Kouga?" she asked._

_Kagome blushed, "He said he wants to make me his mate."_

_Rin's grin grew wide, "That's so romantic!"_

_Kagome nodded, "I know… but there's a problem. I'd have to… you know…"_

_"_Oh_, right…" Rin nodded in understanding. _

_"Yeah, I just don't think I'm ready for _that_ type of intimacy. Not yet anyway."_

_"Well, you have to tell him that."_

_"I know, I will, he's taking me out tonight. I'll tell him that I want to be with him but I can't be his mate yet."_

_Rin smiled, "Now that that's out of the way, what are you gonna wear?"_

_----_

_"You look beautiful." Kouga told her. She smiled, she wore his favorite dress… the short white one with spaghetti straps and with it she wore heeled sandals and she curled her hair._

_"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She told him. His hair was in his trademark ponytail and he was in a black suit. He smirked at her and offered his hand as he led her out of his car._

_They had a lovely time at the restaurant, and then when they were done, Kouga took her to an empty beach._

_They kicked off their shoes and he chased her along the beach some, she knew he was letting her win. Soon enough became enough and he caught her. Both falling and tumbling in the warm sand._

_"I love you so much, Kagome." He said as stared intently into her eyes. _

_"I love you too, Kouga." He moved in and kissed her deeply. Their tongues battled for dominance. He pulled back, both panting for air._

_"You know, I'm… of age… Kagome…"_

_"Of… age?"_

_"When a wolf demon turns nineteen it's his time to choose a mate. I need to mate, Kagome. I need to mate _you_. Please, will you be my mate?" he asked her with such sincerity, love and devotion in his voice._

_He looked at her like she was his reason for living, he treated her like a goddess… she opened her mouth to agree immediately but the hand resting under her dress on her thigh stopped her. His thumb circled on her skin, making her shiver._

_She shook her head and pushed him off of her. Kouga looked at her with confused eyes as she stood up. "I'm sorry, Kouga, I'm just not ready for that yet… I truly want to be your mate, nothing would make me happier, but can we just wait?" _

_Kouga stood up and reached for Kagome, pulling her into a warm embrace. Kagome knew he was frustrated, but he did his best to calm down for her sake and for that she was grateful. "I love you, Kagome. I want nothing more than to take you as my mate right here and now… but I don't want you to feel forced. I'll wait for you."_

_----_

_Two months had passed since then and Kagome knew she could do it. Kouga had been patient with her and now she knew she could handle it. She could become his mate._

_That was when Ayame walked up to her. She was a pretty wolf demoness with red hair pulled in pigtails and green eyes. Every one knew she had a thing for Kouga, so she and Ayame never truly got along._

_Normally Ayame's face was twisted in jealousy and anger whenever she looked at Kagome. This time, however, her face was joyful and almost like she could laugh in her face._

_That was when Kagome noticed Kouga next to her. He looked down and ashamed… she could tell he didn't want to look her in the face._

_"Kouga?" He didn't look at her._

_"You took too long." Ayame said with a smile, "You took too long and now he's mine. Good thing too, he's better off with his own kind."_

_"Kouga?" she asked again. This time he looked up at her, his eyes filled with despair and sadness._

_"I'm sorry, Kagome."_

_"No…" her eyes welled with tears, "you said you'd wait for me."_

_"I tried, Kagome, I did. But I was frustrated and Ayame showed up, she was in heat…" his eyes pleaded with her not to cry, but Kagome couldn't help the tears that silently streamed down her face._

_"Now what?" she asked in a broken whisper._

_He looked at his feet, "I'm a wolf demon… we mate for life… even if it was a mistake, I have to honor that." _

_He looked back up at her and took her hands in his own, tears filling his own eyes though he did not shed them… "I'm so sorry, Kagome."_

That was it. That was the end of Kouga and Kagome; the high school's cutest couple. And he was sorry.

She lied in bed and wiped her unshed tears from the past.

They were always sorry.

He was just the first on a long list of apologetic loves…

**Took me forever but I finally figured out how I wanted to write it. It's kind of sad but I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	11. Don't Try to Match the Matchmaker, Rin!

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: I'm so happy people seem to like that last chapter! We're back to the present now… also, it's about a week after that last chapter.

**Don't Try to Match the Matchmaker, Rin!**

"You have got to be kidding me." Kagome stated with wide eyes.

Rin just grinned and shook her head, "Nope."

"I'm not doing this."

"Oh, yes you are."

"I have a job to do."

"Not today. Besides, it will only last an hour or two… maybe three if we're lucky."

"I'm going to kill you."

"You know you love me to death."

"Yeah, to death, let's skip ahead to that part." Kagome said with a sneer.

"You're spending too much time with Inuyasha." Rin informed her.

Kagome shook her head. "He's my client. I don't have time for this!"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Yes, you do. Wednesday is your day off, he's not coming in and you know it. Now sit your ass down!"

Kagome sat down with a pout. "I hate you."

"Hate's such an ugly word, Kagome."

"I loathe you then."

Rin shook her head smirking and stood behind Kagome, beginning to curl her hair. "You'll thank me after this, Kagome. He really is a hottie."

"But I'm not ready for a date." She whined.

Rin grabbed Kagome's chin and forced her to look up at her, Rin's eyes were blazing with a heated fire Kagome hadn't seen since Manten tried to cut off her hair. "Listen to me, you haven't been out on a date in two years; count 'em… _two_! You're on your way to becoming like Mrs. Tai!"

Kagome grimaced; Mrs. Tai was an old woman who used to scare the hell out of Rin and Kagome when they were teens. She lived down the street from Rin and had 250 cats at the least... and always seemed to get more. "Err… ok, whatever."

"That's my girl!" Rin smiled.

----

If there was one thing Kagome hated, it was blind dates, which was ironic considering her line of work… it bordered on hypocritical.

She gripped the skirt of her sundress. It was a pretty, sunny day so she wore a knee-length, pale yellow sundress with white sandals; her hair was curled and in a ponytail… she was nervous. She stood near the entrance of the café looking for her date.

Rin didn't even bother with a description of the man. All she said was his name was Amari and he was cute.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, "Kagome Higurashi?"

She turned around to see a man with short black hair and near black eyes. "Yes, that's me. Are you Amari?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Amari Nobunaga at your service."

She smiled as they walked to their table. He pulled out her chair and tripped over one of the legs. Kagome tried to stifle her laugh. She coughed repeatedly before she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." He answered blushing as he sat down and pulled up his menu.

"So you work as a matchmaker?"

Kagome nodded, "At Blazing Hearts."

"That place is famous; you must be really good to work there."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said offhand, she didn't want to talk about Blazing Hearts or her job there. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes," she waved her hand for a waitress.

"May I take your order?" asked the waitress when she arrived at the table.

"Yes, I'll have the oden and hot tea with lemon."

The waitress nodded and looked at Amari, "And you, sir?"

"Oh, um, I'll have the same; except no lemon for me."

She nodded as she wrote it all down and walked away. Kagome looked at Amari, "So… what do you do?"

"Me? Nothing important, I just work at Nobunaga Corp. with my dad."

Kagome nodded, she figured as much. Though she didn't know how long the corporation would last if Amari took over, he didn't seem very competent to her.

"Do you have any children?"

He blushed again, "No, no children… I have a pet monkey, his name is Hiyoshimaru." He pulled out a picture of himself with a small white monkey on his shoulder. "He's my best friend in the whole world."

Kagome forced a smile; she was somewhat weirded out about a guy whose best friend was a monkey. "That's… uh, nice."

His smile never wavered; he apparently didn't notice how hard it was for Kagome to act at least semi-fine with it. He proceeded to tell her about all the funny things Hiyoshimaru had done and then his rambling went on to some girl.

"Her name's Tsuyu, she was the prettiest, most perfect woman I ever met. I met her in gym class in the tenth grade… we were running outside and I tripped and fell in some mud. I was horrified she was laughing so hard as she helped me up… She's funny and has the most adorable laugh. But I don't think she ever thought of me as more than a friend… and I could never tell her how I felt. And now she's with some other guy, married and pregnant."

Kagome drank her tea to suppress her yawn. Leave it to Rin to hook her up with not only a desperately boring man with a monkey, but a desperately boring man with a monkey who was stuck on some girl from his past. No wonder this Tsuyu girl thought of him only as a friend… he was the type of guy who _needed_ Blazing Hearts. Hell, he was the poster child for it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be going on like this while we're on a date; it's rude, I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "No, no, it's fine. I understand how it is." _'How does Rin make it at Blazing Hearts?'_

"No, it's not fine. I-"

"Don't say it again, please. Sorry is my least favorite word in the dictionary." She grumbled as she turned her attention to her oden.

"Oh, sorry, I mean, oh I'm so- Oh, I did it again, so-"

Kagome laughed, "Just eat your food."

"I just can't wait to introduce you to Hiyoshimaru," he started up again.

Kagome groaned mentally, _'Kill me now.'_

----

"Can you believe it?" Miroku asked excitedly over the phone.

Inuyasha shook his head, though he knew his friend couldn't see it, "My response hasn't changed since the last fifteen times you asked."

"Sorry, it's just… wow! I've wanted this since… I dunno… and here it is. Here _she_ is and she's beautiful and gorgeous and glowing and vibrant and-"

"I get already." Inuyasha groused as he lit up a cigarette.

"I know… but I'm finally gonna be a dad! A little me running around!"

"Women everywhere tremble with fear." He quipped dryly.

"Very funny." Miroku remarked. "But do you wanna know what the best part is?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I can only guess."

"She'll want sex a lot more now!"

God, Inuyasha could _see_ the lecherous grin on Miroku's face. A grin spread on Inuyasha's face as he thought of what would wipe that smirk right off Miroku, "Yes, more sex for you. But she'll also be more emotional and more violent. Imagine the mood swings, and don't forget the morning sickness that will last all day, all the crying and no matter what you say it'll only make her cry more. Of course she'll also be waking you up at three in the morning for you to go get her some watermelon covered in soy sauce. And that's just _before_ the kid's born."

"…"

Inuyasha smirked as he imagined the horrified look on his best friend's face. That would teach him to wake him up at nine in the morning on a day he didn't have to do anything but relax and keep him on the phone until two! "Have fun with that."

"You're a mean friend, Inuyasha." Miroku griped.

Inuyasha laughed, "I seriously am happy for you, Miroku, but you need to get off my line."

"Yeah, yeah…" he trailed off to shout, "Ok!" at whatever Sango said. "Gotta go anyway, Inu, Sango wants to go out to celebrate."

"Works for me, get off my phone."

"See ya." Miroku said before hanging up.

Inuyasha shook his head. Wasn't it supposed to be the _woman_ who was on the phone for hours on end? In fact, shouldn't it have been Sango who was more excited? He shrugged at his own questions and decided to go out for a walk.

----

_'Two hours, fifteen minutes, thirty-three seconds. Two hours, fifteen minutes, thirty-four seconds. Two hours, fifteen minutes and thirty-five seconds.' _Kagome counted.

Amari was currently rambling on about something else Hiyoshimaru did. She thanked God he wasn't one of her clients. She'd never find him anyone!

Wait… on second thought, he was handsome, not too bright, and his hair was smooth and silky. Maybe she could hook him up with Yura? Yura would _definitely_ put some spice in this vanilla wafer's life. And Yura wasn't too choosy either, all she wanted was a handsome young man with great hair. Kagome was sure Yura wouldn't mind that he's a little air-headed and clumsy… hell, Yura was practically fit for a straight jacket; not that Kagome would ever tell anyone that.

_'Two hours, fifteen minutes and forty-one seconds...' _

Would no one save her from this hellish date? They've been in the same café for hours! Kagome was finished with her food and ready to go and this man was still talking! And what made it more unbelievable was the fact that he was still interested in what he was talking about! What was he talking about now? She had lost track.

She looked at him. He was still smiling and talking animatedly, not noticing how hard it was for her to keep her eyes open. She rested her head in her hand propped up by her elbow… and she was trying desperately to stay awake.

Her eyes strayed to look around the café when she saw him. He could save her! _'_Inuyasha_!'_

----

Inuyasha thanked the cashier as he paid for his ice cappuccino. He turned around and spotted a pair of chocolate colored eyes staring at him.

A smile graced his lips, _'Kagome.'_

He then noticed how desperate she looked. She was practically begging him with her eyes to go over there to intervene… well he wasn't sure what he'd be intervening in but it sure looked dull.

She was with some guy who was talking about something, he didn't seem to notice Kagome's lack of interest… what was Kagome doing out with some guy anyway?

Inuyasha shrugged mentally and walked over to them. "Hey there, Kagome."

The man stopped talking to look up at him while Kagome smiled and said, "Hi, Inuyasha."

"Who's this, Kagome?" the man asked.

"This is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Amari, my _date_." She said the word date with such distaste Inuyasha could taste it.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting but…" he put on his most pathetic face ever, his eyes practically watery, "Something happened between me and Yuki and I _really_ need your help. I don't know what to do!" his voice actually breaking in that last line.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Amari, "Do you mind cutting this short?" she asked.

Amari nodded; mouth agape, "Of course, go ahead, Kagome… I hope you figure this out, man." He told Inuyasha in all seriousness, Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Inuyasha sniffed, "Thank you." He told him before leading Kagome out of the café.

Once they were far enough away from the café, Kagome started laughing. "Oh. My. God. You…" she trailed off cracking up again.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I hope you appreciate that! That's the last time I act like a wench to get you out of a date!"

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him, "Aww, you _do_ like me, _don't_ you?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Lapse of sanity on my part." He grasped her hand and pulled her off him, twirling her around before letting go with her walking beside him.

"Thanks, though, you're a good actor." She told him with a small smile as they stopped at a park. "Let's go swing!" she exclaimed, running to the swing set with an almost childish manner.

He sat down on the swing next to her. "So what was that date all about anyway?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and scowled, Inuyasha was actually surprised that she could scowl, "Rin. I'm going to kill her when I see her. She thought it fitting to meddle in my life and force me on a blind date."

"Isn't that what you do?"

"No I'm paid to do that _by_ the people whose lives I'm meddling in!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Or by the person's friends."

Inuyasha nodded. "I get it, she's your best friend; she shouldn't have made you go if you didn't want to."

"Exactly."

"And if she _had_ to she could've at _least _chosen someone you'd like."

"_Exactly_."

"And even _then_, she should've realized how happy you are with Kagura and leave it at that."

"_Exact- what_?"

**I like this chapter. I like this chapter a lot. I hope you do too. It's my longest one. Please review. **


	12. After Math and Meeting the Son

**_Blazing Hearts_**

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**After Math and Meeting the Son **

_"So happy with Kagura…"_

The shock of hearing such a thing caused Kagome to lose balance and fall backwards off the swing. She sat up, "Ow…" her poor lower back was in some serious pain… she looked forward only to see the swing swinging in her direction and slam into the bridge of her nose.

She fell onto her back, eyes squeezed shut trying to block out the pain.

--

Inuyasha jumped off his own swing and picked Kagome up, then setting her on the grass away from the swing set, yet keeping his arms around her. "Are you ok?"

She groaned, "I'm fine."

He sighed in relief and shook his head, "You're the clumsiest wench I ever met."

She looked up at him and glared, "It's your fault."

His brows shot up, "How's it my fault?"

"You freaked me out, that's how!" she insisted as she pulled herself out of his arms to sit on her knees in front of him. She stared intently in his eyes. "Now, explain."

"Explain what?" he asked, maybe that swing hit her harder than he thought.

She narrowed her eyes, he could've sworn there was fire blazing in them; he moved back a few inches only to have her come closer to him. "Explain to me what made you think I was with Kagura."

At that time Inuyasha moved in towards Kagome, "What did you expect me to think? Every time I come to Blazing Hearts, she's there, sitting on your desk and flirting with you! And you let her do it! How can you say you're not together?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she threw her hands up heavenward as she stood up abruptly. "You have to be kidding me! That's just _Kagura_! That's what she does! She comes to work, sits on my desk and hits on me! I even told her we wouldn't work out but that didn't stop her. And it doesn't bother me so I don't do anything. That doesn't mean I'm _with_ her."

Inuyasha blinked, "You mean… you're _not_ lesbian?"

Kagome laughed, "No, I'm not. I can't believe you thought I was."

He stared at her blankly, "If you don't want people thinkin' you're into girls, don't flirt with 'em."

----

"Owie…" Kagome whimpered.

"Don't be a baby." He told her as he looked at her nose. They left the park and just got to Kagome's place. He sat her on the couch and insisted he take a look at it. And here they were five minutes later, him kneeling in front of her.

"But it hurts!"

"No kidding, you clocked yourself pretty hard with that swing."

"That was your fault. Don't touch it! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm making _sure _it's not broken! Stop moving!"

"Don't yell at me!" she glared at him.

"Then do what I say and let me take care of you!" he glared back.

She coughed and blushed slightly. "Just hurry it up, ok?"

He sighed and nodded, "Ok."

After a few moments of checking, "Well it's not broken, that's good, but you bruised it up bad."

Kagome groaned, "How bad?"

"To the point where you could probably call the cops and have me arrested. Don't do that though."

Kagome laughed at that and Inuyasha smirked. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"It's three already!" She shouted standing up abruptly.

"Yeah, the point?" he asked, thoroughly confused. He stood up and followed her out the door.

"I have to pick up, Shippo. You can come with me." She told him as she got in her car. Inuyasha shrugged to himself and got in on the passenger side.

"Who's Shippo?"

"He's my son." She told him as she started the car.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. First Kagome was straight and now she had a kid? There was so much he didn't know about his matchmaker and it surprised him how much he _wanted _to know. "You have a son?"

"Yes, I do."

Inuyasha couldn't think of anything else to say during the drive. Kagome had a son. How old was he? Where the hell was the father? Hell, if he had a kid with her, he'd be around all the time. He shook his head. Where'd that come from?

He looked at her. Her eyes were on the road… she was cute. He could admit that couldn't he? He found her very attractive. That wasn't a bad thing. And the more time he spent with her, she wasn't so annoying. He could admit that too, right?

He stared at her face; the bridge of her poor nose was a dark purplish color. He wanted to kiss it to make it feel better. He looked away quickly after that thought. What was wrong with him?

Kagome parked the car and they waited in silence. It was an elementary school, so Kagome's son was still just a kid. He found himself fidgeting a little; he began wondering if Shippo would like him, although he wasn't sure why he wanted the kid to like him. He looked back at Kagome; she was staring at him with a smirk on her face. "What?" he asked in a slightly irritable tone.

She laughed at him, "You're nervous about meeting Shippo!"

"I am not." He said defiantly.

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

They didn't get to finish their little argument as the bell rung and a swarm of children cascaded out of the school doors. Kagome got out of the car and stood against the car door. The next thing he knew a little red headed kid was climbing into the backseat and Kagome was back behind the wheel. "Buckle up, sweetheart." She told the boy.

"Who're you?" Shippo asked.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Oh, so you're Mama's new client."

Inuyasha nodded. Confusion etching through his being, Shippo wasn't human. He was a full blooded fox demon, how could he be Kagome's son? He opened his mouth but Kagome shut him up before he could say a word.

"Shippo's adopted."

Oh. That answered his unspoken question.

"Mama, what happened to your nose?" Shippo asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Mama fell off a swing and it hit her."

"You're supposed to hold on tight, Mama!"

"I know, honey, I'll remember that from now on."

Shippo groaned, "I can't leave you alone for a minute!"

Kagome laughed, "I guess not."

Inuyasha smiled as he listened to the playful banter between mother and son. He watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling and laughing, she was a great mom, he could tell already.

----

Shippo was playing videogames as Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed as she applied more makeup to her nose. She made Inuyasha come in so she could have a second opinion on how much she'd need to hide it.

The bed was comfy, he almost felt like just falling onto his back and letting sleep overcome him. Sleeping in Kagome's bed… the thought didn't disgust him, in fact it was a rather intriguing idea… Kagome snapped him out of his thoughts.

"How's this?" she asked him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Just leave it alone, you're putting too much on." She looked better with the black and blue nose than with all that gunk on her nose.

She sighed, "I'll kill her."

Inuyasha smirked, "How?"

"I don't know… I should force _her_ on a date that'll make her want to die!"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, "What kind of guy wouldn't she like?"

Kagome looked at him, "Didn't you say your brother had a stick up his ass?"

Inuyasha frowned as he thought of Sesshomaru, "Yeah, he's a damn workaholic, has practically no emotions and he tries…" he trailed off as he watched Kagome's lips spread into an evil grin that would have the devil run off screaming like a terrified girl.

**I'll stop this here. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, this would've been up earlier but I had homework and you know how that is. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and review.**


	13. Just Too Good

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: This should have been up _much_ sooner than this but, you know how it is with people demanding your time.

**Just Too Good**

"What makes you think he'll even agree to this?" Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome clung to his arm begging him to get his brother.

"Because it'd be doing his little brother a favor." Kagome answered smiling, still not letting the hanyou go.

"One, it wouldn't be a favor to me 'cause, news flash here, I don't care and two, you _really_ don't know Sesshomaru." He all but growled. "Let go of my arm."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "If you wanted me to let go so bad you would've made me. You're a hanyou and I'm human. I think you _like_ it." She said before she immediately let him go.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Kagome was staring at him and pouting... it was cute. He groaned, "_What_?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"He won't do it."

"Pretty please with ramen on top?"

"N- ramen?" Inuyasha asked, now totally interested on where this was going.

--

Kagome smirked, oh, she had him. "I'll make you a deal, Inuyasha, if you get Sesshomaru to go on this date, I will have hot ramen waiting for you every time you come into Blazing Hearts for a month."

"Two."

"A month and a half."

"Deal." He agreed.

They shook hands and Kagome smiled. However her smile faltered a bit when he said, "But if you find me a girl before the month and a half you better bring that ramen to me."

----

"And tell me why I should do anything for you." Sesshomaru spoke with sheer boredom.

"It's not like I ask you for anything, can't ya do this _one_ thing?" Inuyasha asked aggravated.

"You still have not given me a reason for doing anything for you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're not really even doing this for me. You'll be doing it for Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow, "Kagome? Is that not the woman who has been wasting her time on you? I was under the impression you hated her."

"I don't hate her… I mean, well not now. And I never really- hey! We're not talking about that! Now just tell me if you're gonna go out with the girl or not!" he yelled.

There was a long pause before Sesshomaru answered, "Very well."

"You ass-" Inuyasha cut himself off when he realized his brother answered oppositely from what he expected, "Wait, seriously?"

----

"Thanks for lending me your dress, Kagome." Rin smiled at her friend a bit uneasily.

"No trouble at all, Rin." Kagome smiled back.

"I mean I thought you'd kill me after that whole Amari thing." She laughed nervously. "And here you are, setting me up on a blind date… should I be worried?" she looked at Kagome. It was only one day since the incident with Rin's less than compatible match up and Kagome had _her _going on a date.

A date Rin only agreed to because of said incident. She supposed she owed it to Kagome, but now, she was getting a little worried. Growing up with Kagome, she knew how cruel the girl could be when she was getting back at someone. Especially when she thought back to the whole Yura Inuyasha thing… then again, now that she thought about it, if this guy wasn't for her maybe she could introduce him to Yura.

"He'll be coming here to pick you up." Kagome told her, ignoring Rin's previous question.

Rin nodded, still nervous and quite aware that Kagome didn't answer her. Rin stared at her nervous reflection, in one of Kagome's short dresses, it was light blue and had long sleeves, and it went nice with Rin's pink streaked hair, which was still in its side ponytail, much to Kagome's disagreement.

Rin didn't even know that she was going on a date until she got to Kagome's place a while ago. It was definitely an unexpected surprise.

There was a knock on the door and Shippo ran to answer it. "Inuyasha!" Rin heard him yell. She and Kagome left her room and went into the living room.

"What's Inuyasha doing here?" Rin asked, for that matter how did he know where Kagome even lived?

"While you're out on your date Inuyasha, Shippo and I are going to have a movie marathon." She told her.

Rin raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, about to make a comment on the fact that Kagome was getting social with her client outside of Blazing hearts but was cut off before she could begin by the sound of a car horn outside.

Kagome smiled immediately and all but pushed Rin out the door, yelling, "Have fun!"

Rin groaned nervously as she looked at the car, a black corvette. Nice car but the jerk didn't even walk to the door. She walked to the car and opened the door.

"Get in." the man inside told her. She nodded and buckled herself in. This guy must have been Inuyasha's brother, she thought _Inuyasha_ was hot. The man sitting beside her behind the wheel was simply _gorgeous_. He had a regal air to him, elegant and, well, feminine even but Rin could work passed that… who couldn't for a god-like creature like him.

"I'm Rin." She told him smiling.

"I know." He replied curtly.

Ok so maybe he wasn't so great… well, he had nice hair… maybe he could fix her Yura problem. "So… what's your name?"

"Sesshomaru." He answered. His face was feminine but his voice sure wasn't. God, his voice practically _demanded_ respect. Rin could feel the blush rushing to her face, ok, so he wasn't the nicest but, damn it, screw Yura, Sesshomaru was Rin's.

----

'_Yura can have him.'_ Rin thought, changing her mind for the thirtieth time through the night, as they walked in the park. The man, well _demon_, she had already been practically scolded for calling him a man when he was obviously a "strong, demon male", was a total stiff!

He was boring and stoic. He had no feelings as far as Rin could tell. Sure, they had a nice dinner, but he didn't even talk to her! And when he did talk it was just to quickly answer a question or to tell her to shut up! What a jerk.

She looked at him as the moonlight shone on his snow white hair. But he _was_ a gorgeous jerk. And he probably had a lot of good qualities, the fact she was turned on by his sheer dominant outlook for one. _'Nah, I think I'll have him.'_ She decided in her head, changing her mind yet again.

She bent down and took off her blue pumps and threw them down.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to run in the grass."

"What is the point in that?"

"For fun." She answered him in the same voice he liked to use, causing him to raise a brow, so far the only indication she could tell he was paying attention to her.

She smirked and took off running. She ran around the park for a good fifteen minutes, relishing the dewy grass beneath her feet and between her toes, before she was non-too-gently picked up by an annoyed, at least she thought he was annoyed, Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled at him and was ignored. "Didn't you hear me? I said put me-"

He sat her on one of the park benches and handed her shoes to her. "Put them on and get in the car."

----

The movie night was going well, they watched Princess Mononoke and were in the middle of Spirited Away before little Shippo passed out. Inuyasha picked him up and even tucked him into bed for Kagome. She watched from the doorway how he gently ruffled the sleeping boy's hair.

"You'd make a good dad." She told him in all honesty and he smiled back at her. Suddenly the sound of a car pulled her away from Inuyasha as she ran to the window, Inuyasha in tow.

They peered out the window, which was cracked so they could hear as well as see. They hid their snickers well as they listened to them.

"You are such a jerk! Yura can have you!" Rin yelled.

"Is that not the woman who tried to cut the hanyou's hair?" he asked.

"Ass can't even use my name." Inuyasha griped before Kagome elbowed him gently in the rib.

"You're boring, I can't stand it! How do you expect to have any fun?" Rin cried.

"You act like a child." He told her.

"Better than being some stuck up, girly looking, pretty boy, emotionless jerk!" she yelled at him.

Kagome smiled evilly, they hated each other. Her revenge worked, Rin had just as bad a time as she did.

"I will pick you up tomorrow." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"Eight's good, you can come to my apartment for me." She told him as she handed him a piece of paper, smiling.

Kagome's smile and mouth dropped instantaneously. She turned to see Inuyasha wide eyed and blinking.

A gushing Rin came in, she hugged Kagome, "I'm just gonna take my clothes and go home. I'll wash the dress." She told her before she left.

"I guess you're just _that_ good." Inuyasha told her. She guessed he was trying to make her feel better.

"Shut up, Inuyasha." She told him as she plopped down on her couch and turned on the TV.

He sat down next to her, "At least she won't be messing with your love life anym-" He was cut off when Kagome shoved popcorn in his mouth.

"I said, shut up, Inuyasha." She pouted. Kagome didn't want to talk about it.

**Hope you like, please review.**


	14. Her Second Love

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Her Second Love**

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Rin and Sesshomaru; Kagome was over it. So her revenge hadn't quite worked out, that wasn't a big deal. She had a much bigger problem.

Her problem had a name. It was Inuyasha.

True that during the time she had spent with him, he had turned out to be less of an asshole as she had previously believed. He had his rough spots, but he was also rather charming in his own way. Yes, Kagome thought Inuyasha was charming and he was cute. Therefore red flags were waving rapidly in Kagome's mind.

Kagome found herself attracted to her client! Not only was that bad for business, but it was always a bad thing when Kagome became attracted to a man. She found herself thinking of Bankotsu…

_It was a few years after she and Kouga had broken up. Kagome fell in love with a handsome young man she met in college. His name was Bankotsu; he had long black hair tied in a braid and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was romantic and in touch with his feminine side, he never pushed her to have sex and was very in tune with her feelings. He was everything she could wish for._

_Kagome looked at her hand, where she wore a rather large diamond ring. She was actually getting married in just a few months! She was so excited. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said._

_"Hey, girl!" Rin greeted._

_Kagome's eyes widened, "Rin, what did you do?"_

_Rin raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"_

_"Your hair…"_

_"Oh," Rin laughed as she touched her long hair, which now had bright pink streaks going all throughout it. "I wanted to do something new and pink streaks just scream Rin! Don't you think?"_

_Kagome laughed. "I guess so. It really is pretty, it was just a shock, you know? I guess it's a good thing the Maid of Honor's in pink, huh?"_

_"Like I'd ever try to color clash your wedding, Kaggie."_

_"So where's Toshio?" Kagome asked, referring to the red headed man who was practically attached to Rin's hip._

_"Oh, I dumped him an hour ago."_

_"You don't seem that broken up about it."_

_"Nah, he was too clingy." Rin shrugged._

_The phone rang and Kagome picked it up. "Hello?"_

_"Hey, babe, what's up?" It was Bankotsu._

_"Nothing much, what are you up to?" Kagome asked. She heard Rin making gagging noises behind her; she elbowed her best friend in the stomach._

_"I was… um… actually thinking about us."_

_"Really?" Kagome raised her eyebrows._

_"Yeah, why don't you come over?"_

_"Um, ok. I'm on my way." She hung the phone up. She looked at Rin. "What?"_

_"Leaving?" she asked. _

_"Bankotsu wants to see me."_

_"Do you know who you are? You're a woman! Why are you answering to his beck and call? He doesn't do that for you."_

_"He's busy, he's having a tough time." She told Rin, who rolled her eyes in response. She ran a brush through her hair and threw on her tennis shoes. "I'll be back in a little bit so you can wait for me if you want."_

_Rin nodded, "Ok."_

_----_

_Kagome knocked on the door of Bankotsu's apartment. He answered, "Hey, Kags."_

_"Hey, Bankotsu." She smiled as he let her inside. "What did you need to talk about?"_

_Bankotsu smiled weakly and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Is anything wrong?"_

_"I care about you, deeply, Kagome. I want you to always remember that." He started._

_Kagome looked confused, "I know; I care about you too… what's going on?" _

_Bankotsu began to look flustered. Kagome didn't like this. Whatever he needed to say to her, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. "Bankotsu?"_

_He closed his eyes, "Kagome, I love you, but I need to tell you-"_

_"Bankotsu, darling, did you tell her yet?" asked a feminine voice from the bedroom. _

_Kagome's eyes widened and Bankotsu looked at her with wide eyes. "No…" she whispered. He was leaving her for another woman, just like Kouga, and _he_ couldn't blame it on instincts._

_The owner of the voice walked out of his bedroom. It was a man, wearing lipstick and a bed sheet. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she looked from the man to her fiancée. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Bankotsu told her. "I'm in love with Jakotsu."_

_Kagome shook her head rapidly, "You're leaving me for a man?" she asked frantically._

_"Please, understand-"_

_"Understand what? That I'm not good enough for you? That I turned you gay? Am I really that repulsive?" she screamed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_Bankotsu shook his head, "It's not that, Kagome-" _

_She cut him off, "How dare you do this to me! We were getting married! How could you do this to me?" she asked him, her voice getting lower and fainter. She shook her head, "Never mind." She removed her ring and walked up to him, placing the ring in his hand. "I wish you happiness." She whispered before she ran out of the apartment._

"Kagome? Kagome? Earth to Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head as Kagura's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at the smirking seductress on her desk. "Hey, Kagura."

"You do know that Inuyasha will be here in an hour? Where are you, honey? You're here but you're somewhere else."

Kagome shook her head, "Just thinking about the past."

Kagura smiled, "Men problems? I told you, it's better to be with women."

Kagome smiled, grimly, "I'm half tempted to agree with you there."

"Sorry, I'm late!" Rin exclaimed as she ran through the doors. "Sesshomaru stopped by."

"_Oh_, and what did you two do?" Momiji asked coyly.

"New love, it's so romantic." Botan said in a dreamy voice.

Rin laughed, "All we did was talk. He's so adorable…" she trailed off, walking to her desk in a dreamy daze.

Kagura rolled her eyes, hopped off Kagome's desk and went to her own. _'Maybe Kagura has the right idea…'_ Kagome thought.

_'Sorry…'_

Oh, how Kagome hated that word.

**Well, that's that. It's short yes, but that's all I can get out tonight. In other news, two loves down and two more to tell you about, but not right now; that comes later. It looks like Kagome plans to fight her attraction for Inuyasha; we'll see how that works out. Please review.**


	15. The Next Match

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**The Next Match **

Kagome stretched out before getting back to searching the Blazing Hearts database. There were millions of women, but none who Kagome could see with Inuyasha. She sighed.

"Hey, Kagome!" shouted a loud voice. Kagome looked to see Rin's client, Eri Takeda, a young woman with short black hair and deep brown eyes. She was an old friend of Kagome's from high school; she was one of the two girls Kagome was friends with who really didn't talk to Rin. Ironic, now that Eri currently depended on Rin for relationships.

Kagome smiled, "Hey, Eri. What's up?"

Eri sighed, "Still single." She shrugged.

Kagome looked her friend up and down; she was a good 5'4''. She had good complexion, she knew she was sane, a little bossy but sane nonetheless… Kagome knew that Eri wanted marriage and children, she was fun, she was caring towards her friends, and Kagome thought she was pretty spicy, yes, she would work well.

Kagome smiled and turned towards Rin, who was currently looking for a match for Eri. "Rin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rin looked up at her. "Uh, sure. Hold on, Eri."

Eri nodded and sat down. Rin walked with Kagome to her desk, "What is it, Kagome?"

"Let's match her up with Inuyasha."

Rin blinked, "Inuyasha? Are you sure they'd be compatible?"

Kagome nodded, "She's practically everything on his list, and he's handsome so Eri won't have any objections."

"Ok, it makes sense, and I don't really have anyone lined up for her."

---

"Damn it, I'm late." Inuyasha grumbled as he parked in the Blazing Hearts parking lot. He slammed his car door shut. If it wasn't for stupid Miroku and his stupid pregnant wife problems he wouldn't have been late!

Miroku had called before he left, begging him to pick up some watermelon and soy sauce. Sango was having one of her cravings but didn't want him to leave her. The woman had him so scared and confused that the only thing he could do was call Inuyasha.

At first Inuyasha wasn't going to do it, but Miroku wouldn't get off the phone and kept whining until he did. Inuyasha felt bad for the man, he knew how bad Sango could be, but a pregnant Sango must have been ten times worse if not more.

He shook his head as he walked into the building. He wouldn't have been late if he didn't go. Oh well, he wasn't _that _late, he was just later than he wanted to be. He opened the door and walked into the large office.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" said a smiling Kagome.

He smiled back at her, "Hey, Kagome, sorry I'm late."

Kagome looked at the clock, "You're not that late." She shook her head, "It's doesn't matter. Besides, in two seconds you're gonna love me!" she said excitedly.

He smirked, "More than I do now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Definitely. I found you a new match and I-"

"Wait right there. You found a new match for me? Should I be running for my life or is she an actual match?"

"She's not like Yura, I promise. In fact you just missed her; she's getting ready for your date tonight."

"Is it too much to ask for a memo a day in advance?" he asked dryly.

"Yes!" Kagura, Botan, Momiji and Rin all yelled in unison from their desks.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. There was just no privacy in this place.

----

Kagome said it was a casual dinner. So Inuyasha wore a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He looked at Kagome, again in his seat as driver, and asked, "Are you sticking around this time?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled, "No, as soon as you two meet and get settled I'm leaving."

"But this is my car."

"We've gone through this before, Inuyasha. I know it's your car."

"How are you going home if it's my car? Rin's going out with Sesshomaru, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Hiten's going to come pick me up."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, "Who's Hiten?"

"He's a friend of mine. His little sister's spending the night over my house so he's coming to pick me up and drop Souten off with me."

"Oh."

"Here we are." Kagome said as she parked his car, emphasis on _his. _Why did she always end up driving his car anyway? He shook his head as he stepped out and looked at the building. It was Riko's Café. Not a bad place, he remembered taking Kikyo here on their first date.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked ahead of him. He followed her into the café to a table. "Inuyasha meet Eri. Eri this is Inuyasha."

The Eri girl was cute. Her black hair was very short and she had sparkling brown eyes. She smiled at him brightly, "It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha." So far she was sane too.

He looked at Kagome and she smiled, "See, I told you." She turned to Eri, "It's nice seeing you again, but I'm gonna get going. Hiten should be here soon."

"Oh! Tell him I said hi." Eri said. She knew this Hiten guy too?

"No problem. Bye!" she left the diner and Inuyasha sat down.

He looked at Eri, "So, who is this Hiten guy?"

----

Kagome smiled at Hiten as she got into his car. "Hey, Eri said hi."

Hiten raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"She went to school with us. She liked you a lot."

"Was she the short girl who Manten had a crush on?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, that was her."

"Hey, Kagome!" Souten shouted.

"Hey, Souten, are you ready for the sleepover?"

"Yes!" she yelled. Kagome laughed and Hiten drove out of the parking lot.

----

Inuyasha watched out the window as the car drove away. He didn't get a good look at the guy and wasn't so sure he wanted Kagome in that car. He turned his attention back to Eri who was still telling him all about Hiten.

"His brother, Manten, always wanted to go out with me, but there was no way that was gonna happen. Besides, I liked Hiten. But Hiten wouldn't go out with me, he _said _it was because he didn't like me, but I knew that he cared too much about Manten's feelings and that was why he said he didn't like me."

"So he's… attractive?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's gorgeous. Um, why do you want to know? Are you bisexual or gay, because, no offense, but I specifically asked for a straight guy. I mean after that whole Kagome, Bankotsu thing, I don't wanna take any chances."

Inuyasha blanched, "No, no, no! I'm not gay- uh, _what_ about Kagome?"

Eri smiled, "Oh, good. Oh, Kagome was engaged to this Bankotsu guy who turned around and left her for some other guy. Poor Kags was heartbroken. I mean it was bad enough when Kouga left her for Ayame in high school, but…"

"Wait, who?"

"Back in high school Kagome was dating this wolf demon named Kouga. Man, they were practically the hottest couple, anyway, Kouga hit _the_ age or whatever and he needed to mate, right? But Kags wasn't ready for that so he left her for another wolf demoness named Ayame who _was. _Personally I think Ayame threw herself at him, it was no secret she wanted him for herself. She thought she was better for him because she was the same species or whatever. Either way it was a horrible breakup and I know for a fact Kouga regretted it, probably still does. It doesn't matter anymore then, does it? I mean, wolves mate forever or something like that. I still think the Bankotsu breakup was way worse though. I mean, he left her for a _guy_."

Inuyasha shook his head, "How do you know this?"

Eri shrugged. "Kagome and I went to school and college together and whenever something happened to her it was only a matter of time before everyone found out. Her relationships are the hottest gossip."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had heard. "Damn…" No wonder Kagome was single, hell, after that he was surprised that she _was_ straight.

Eri nodded, "Yeah, I thought she'd go dike after that, but then along came Houjo."

"Houjo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, Akitoki Houjo, the man was a total health nut. He was practicing to become a doctor; anyway, he met Kagome in our third year of college and swept her off her feet. Kagome fell hard too, she always does. They got married at the beginning of our fourth year. But I don't know why they divorced, I guess only Rin knows, well, other than Kagome, but that girl won't tell me anything."

**I'll end this here. Yes, I took the name Akitoki from Houjo's ancestor, but that's only because I don't know Houjo's real first name and no one I know knows either. I hope you liked it; light has been shed on Kagome for Inuyasha. Next chapter we learn about the divorce, how fun! Please, review.**


	16. The Announcement

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: I know it's been a while since my last update and I have no excuse other than sheer laziness.

**The Announcement**

She was still talking. He watched as her mouth continued moving at almost lightning speed. He didn't even know what she was talking about anymore. He tuned her out when the topic left Kagome.

He didn't know why he was so interested in her past anyway. He chalked it up to curiosity. He wondered if she'd tell him about her past. Or would she get angry and tell him to butt out? He stifled a yawn. He briefly wondered why he was thinking about his matchmaker when a beautiful, albeit very rambling, woman was sitting right across from him. Again, he chalked it up to curiosity.

After all, why else would he be wondering about her? Had Eri not brought her up, then Inuyasha's mind would never have fallen to her… his brows furrowed. No, that wasn't true. He had wanted to know about Hiten, he remembered. His lips tightened into a thin line as he thought about Hiten.

The man whose face he had never seen yet had such a desire to hit. What was Kagome doing with him at that moment? _"He's a friend of mine. His little sister's spending the night over my house so he's coming to pick me up and drop Souten off with me." _ Was that the truth? Was she lying to him? Was she actually seeing this guy? What were they _doing_?

He shook his head of all the horrible and disgusting images he thought up. He sighed. Why would she lie to him anyway? It wasn't as though _they_ were seeing each other. Quite the opposite in fact as he was currently on a date with the woman _she _picked out.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when Eri waved her hand in front of him. He blinked and looked at her. He lips were turned into a disapproving frown and one of her eyebrows was raised. "Are you bored, Inuyasha?" she asked him, her chipper voice now lower in octave.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No way."

"Because you haven't paid attention to a thing I've said since I dropped the subject of Kagome." She told him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not true." He said. It was very true, but Eri certainly didn't need to know that. However, one look at her told him she wasn't buying it.

"I don't like being lied to Inuyasha. And I think you're being very stupid."

He blinked; he really had no idea what to say to that. "What?"

Eri rolled her eyes, "Stop going to Blazing Hearts." She told him in a voice that seeped with authority. This woman was _actually_ telling him what to do.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked at him as though she'd never met a more idiotic man. "You're just wasting your money." She told him as she stood up and threw her jacket on and left without another word; leaving Inuyasha to himself, confused.

----

It was the day after the date between Inuyasha and Eri and, once again, Eri had come back to Blazing Hearts just to say that it didn't work out. Rin sighed, "What was wrong with him?" she asked. Rin had actually lost count of all the matches she had turned down after the first date.

"Nothing was really wrong with him; he just wasn't interested in me." She told her.

Rin shook her head, "I don't get it. Kagome said that you had every trait he wanted in a woman, though." She dropped her head in her hands and groaned. Kagura always said that she shouldn't be so upset when hookups don't work out. It was just more money for her.

Kagura just couldn't grasp how _annoyed_ Eri made her. It was unhealthy! Of course, Eri was _nothing_ compared to Yura, but Eri didn't know when to shut up. They were adults and Eri still gossiped like a teenager. And Rin didn't even like that when they _were_ teenagers.

Eri shrugged, "I don't really think he's that interested in matches as he is the matchmaker."

Rin's head snapped up and she looked at her client. "What was that?"

----

After the date with Eri turned out to be a bust, Kagome decided it might be better to take Inuyasha free lancing; to help him meet women outside of the Blazing Hearts clientele and hope that worked better. Kagome wanted to make sure Inuyasha was comfortable, as was necessary for him to meet his match, so she let him choose the place to look.

She was surprised at his choice. He chose the park of all places. The only single women at the park a man was likely to meet were single moms. But if that was what he wanted, who was she to judge?

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Kagome looked around when she heard her name. Inuyasha pulled her arm in the direction of the voice. The voice turned out to be Sango. She and Miroku were sitting on a large blanket, obviously for a picnic, though they hadn't seemed to start it yet.

"It's about time you guys got here." Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's going on, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Sango and Miroku wanted you to come to a picnic, but you're so busy with my love life and all."

She looked at him, "This isn't helping our search."

He shrugged, "How about a little fun, Kagome? This girl searching makes me hungry anyway. C'mon."

She smiled back at him. "All right." She said as she sat down with him on the blanket. Miroku and Sango were beaming, still in the early stages of marriage obviously. Miroku smiled warmly at Sango and Sango was blushing.

To say it made Kagome a bit more than uncomfortable would have been a slight understatement. Kagome made it a point not to spend time with former clients and their lovers. But when Inuyasha smiled at her and looked at her expectantly with those eyes of gold, she felt her knees quake and sat herself down.

The four ate in relative silence. The occasional, "This is really good, Sango," would come from Kagome's lips but other than that she remained quiet as the others spoke. Kagome really didn't pay attention to what was being said. They were Inuyasha's friends, not hers. Miroku was only a former client and Sango was his wife, and they were paying her to do something they weren't allowing her to do at the moment.

She honestly had no clue as to what they were talking about when they decided to bring her into the conversation. Not that it mattered, as it seemed they began a whole new conversation with her. She knew this as soon as Miroku said, "Kagome, there is something Sango and I would like to tell you."

Why that sentence had made Kagome's entire being tense with dread, she wouldn't know until the next thing that came out of his mouth. "We're going to have a baby!" he shouted with excitement. For Kagome, time froze still.

A baby.

Sango was pregnant.

They were going to have a baby.

With her hair and his eyes.

A child.

Of their very own.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked her when the world came back to normal.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. Wasn't it wonderful? Wonderful? For them, it was wonderful. For her? Just a painful reminder.

She said nothing as she quickly stood and ran away from them as fast as she could.

**I know I said this would be where Kagome's divorce would be explained but this is too good a spot to stop, so next chapter will be Her Third Love. I promise. Please review.**


	17. Her Third Love

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: I have valid excuses this time. I had to perform in a play, which is now over, I had final projects due, which are done now, and I was seriously worried about my finals, which are done and I'm graduating tomorrow! Now I have more time for my stories and I'll have even more time after I graduate. Yay! So, again, I'm sorry, but the past few weeks have been a little more hectic than I expected.

AN2: A few people tried to guess why Kagome reacted the way she had in the last chapter. One person got it right. You'll know who you are at the end of the chapter and congratulations.

AN3: After re-reading Blazing Hearts I realized I made a mistake. In chapter four I gave Houjo the name Houjo Mabuchi, but then I found out Houjo was his last name in the show I named him Akitoki Houjo in the fifteenth chapter. I had forgotten I already gave him a name, but as of now Houjo will remain Akitoki Houjo. I'm sorry for any confusion that may have caused someone.

**Her Third Love**

"_Until death do you part?"_

Death… they made it no where near it.

"_I do." _

The biggest lie he told. She shook her head as unwanted memories filled her mind. Damn Inuyasha! Damn Sango! Damn Miroku! Damn everyone! She ran faster.

"Kagome!" shouted a voice behind her.

Inuyasha… what did he want now? She sped up, ignoring the burning pain in her legs. She wanted away; she needed to be away… she couldn't handle it….

Every time she saw a pregnant woman, the desire to vomit could almost overcome her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she choked back a sob. Her foot stubbed a rock and she stumbled... she fell… into Inuyasha's arms.

She looked up into his golden gaze. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked, concerned as his voice was and his eyes reflected, she couldn't bear to be near him a moment longer.

"Leave me alone," she muttered, her words broken by her sobs. Tears flowed freely down her face now. It was unfair! Why was everything so unfair? Fate mocked her! Destiny laughed in her face! The world happily played with her and this man, this hanyou, who held her in his arms so protectively was just the newest game. _'Let's see who can break Kagome's heart next!'_ she thought scornfully. She was life's plaything.

She tried to pull herself out of his grasp, but couldn't find the strength. What was it about this man? The man she was desperately trying to find a match for… ironic. Ironic was the only thing that could sum up what she was feeling. She had fallen in love, for a fifth time… only to fall in love with her client.

How could she have been so stupid? The word, "idiot", ran through her mind a million times over as she allowed herself to be rocked gently in the very arms that could crush her without a moment passed. When did he sit them down on a bench? She didn't realize he moved… she didn't care. She was an idiot. Four times she let herself fall for a man. And four times her heart had been ripped out.

So much for third time's a charm, she was on her fifth. But she knew. She could never have him. He wasn't hers. He'd never be hers. She was responsible to find the one he'd belong to. And it could never be her. Not because it would ruin her reputation as a matchmaker… she just couldn't let herself. _'Not again… never again…'_ she told herself. No, she had learned her lesson. She wouldn't give him the chance to hurt her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked.

She wiped her eyes with her palms and sniffed, "Nothing. I have to go."

She pried herself away from him, he stared blankly and confused. Sango and Miroku ran up to them. "Are you all right?" Sango asked, wide eyed and panicked.

Kagome smiled, though difficult as it was, "I'm fine, I just need to go home now," she assured her. She turned her attention to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry this didn't work out today. Next time we'll try harder." She looked at Miroku, "Congratulations."

With that said, she took a deep breath and walked away. A million emotions gnawing at her and leaving three very confused people behind her.

--

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away. What was so intense about a baby announcement? What exactly made her act the way she had? Had this anything to do with her past? He wished he knew what happened. And he wished he knew how to help her.

He looked at his friends, both with expressions similar to his own… worry, concern and utter bewilderment etched in their faces. He looked back to where Kagome stood before him, he wanted to go after her, but the tone in her voice rooted him to the spot he stood.

He needed to have a little talk with Rin…

----

"Kagome?"

There was no answer.

"Kagome? Open the door."

Nothing happened. Rin growled low in her throat, "I'm not playing with you! Open this damn door!"

Still, there was no answer and no opening of the door. Rin sighed. After Eri left Blazing Hearts, she got a phone call. One could imagine her surprise when she heard Inuyasha's voice on the other line. He had told her about what happened with Sango and Miroku; he asked what was wrong with Kagome.

Rin knew what happened and told him not to worry, she would handle it. "Please, Kagome… open this door…"

She groaned loudly as the door remained quiet and still. She slammed her fist on the door once, twice, three times, soon it became on loud onslaught on Kagome's door. She continued banging until she heard the locks click and the door slowly opened.

"You're bothering my neighbors," Kagome told her in a flat voice.

"If you would've let me in, I wouldn't have."

"Rin… I really want to be alone right now."

"I'm worried about you. I heard about everything from Inuyasha," she told her. "Let me in."

Kagome shook her head, "Rin, go home, I want to be alone."

"Kagome…"

"No, just leave me alone for now."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked, not thoroughly convinced.

Her friend nodded, "Yes, positive. I'll talk to you tomorrow about it, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome…" she replied before turning around and walked away.

----

Kagome walked to her room and lied on her bed. The clock beside her read 1:54 p.m. She'd need to pick up Shippo in an hour. She looked up; unblinking as she stared intently on the white ceiling above her. Soon the whiteness began to grow as it consumed her fully. She lost herself in her mind…

_"It's all right, Kagome, we can adopt." _

_They had tried and tried and tried again. Still, they were forced with the same result. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Houjo. The results came back negative."_

_Another failure… Kagome had lost count of the previous times they had attempted for a child. Her husband had finally agreed to Kagome's idea of adoption. Kagome wanted a baby… desperately…Kagome would have loved to give birth to a beautiful baby, but the way things were shaping up… that wasn't a possibility. The next best thing was to adopt, Kagome was all right with it, but it took Akitoki a while to agree. _

_"It's all right, Kagome… we can adopt," he told her, defeated. _

_Kagome knew he wanted a baby of his own blood, possibly more than she did. She felt horrible that she couldn't give it to him, she felt like… she was a lesser woman almost…_

_But feeling sorry for one's self solved nothing. Kagome knew this well…_

_----_

_The twenty-two year old woman laughed as her best friend jumped up and down squealing like a schoolgirl. "Rin, calm down!"_

_"I can't help it! He's so adorable!" the short haired woman said, fawning over the baby; a sweet little one year old, with a tuff of red hair and big green eyes._

_"I would have preferred a baby girl." Kagura said, smirking, her long hair falling in her face from the messy ponytail she had it tied into._

_Kagome grinned slyly, "You'd prefer everyone to be a girl."_

_Kagura shrugged and said nothing, it was the truth and everyone knew it. The three Blazing Hearts matchmakers sat together on a bench in the park. Little Shippo slept soundly in his blue, lacy, stroller. _

_When Kagome saw him at the orphanage, she fell in love. It took over eleven months, but Kagome and Akitoki finally got their baby. Though, it took quite a long time since the agency was a little skeptical about letting two humans raise a baby demon._

_"Kagome."_

_Kagome looked up to see a woman with long hair tied in a low ponytail. Her cold eyes stared into her own. "What do you want?"_

_Kikyo smiled, "Why, to see your baby. Once I heard you and Akitoki adopted, I couldn't wait. I called and he told me where you were."_

_Kagome smiled back, weakly. Her cousin wasn't going to be happy and Kagome knew it. Kikyo walked closer to the stroller and smiled at Shippo. "Well, hello there, little one."_

_Kagome swallowed hard. So far, so good. Kikyo seemed to like him. "He's adorable, Kagome. What's his name?"_

_"Um, Shippo."_

_"Hello, Shippo, you are the sweetest little thing I-" she cut herself off as big green eyes opened and he opened his mouth to laugh. She backed away quickly. "He has fangs."_

_Kagome nodded, "Shippo's a fox demon."_

_Kikyo turned her attention to her cousin, "A fox demon? What on Earth possessed you to take a demon for a son?"_

_"I love him." Kagome said evenly._

_Kikyo shook her head, "This is worse than when you almost mated that wolf demon," she said, though more to herself than to Kagome. Kagome winced at the memory and Kikyo looked her in the eyes. "It's not too late. You were saved from making the mistake of mating the demon, this demon is still young, it won't remember you. Take it back and adopt a human."_

_Rin and Kagura glared at the woman. Kagome just stared at Kikyo. "I am not going to take him back. He is my son now, Kikyo. And you're just going to have to accept that."_

_That was the end of that discussion as Kagome stood abruptly and strolled her baby back home with Rin and Kagura right behind her._

_----_

_"Calm down, baby." Akitoki said soothingly. "It'll all be okay, I promise."_

_"But she said-" she couldn't finish for fresh tears poured from her eyes. Akitoki kissed them away._

_"I love you, Kagome. And I love Shippo. Nothing will change that. Definitely nothing Kikyo says. And that's all that matters."_

_She sniffed and smiled. He smiled back. "You're right… I'm being silly. Let's go to bed."_

_Akitoki grinned slyly at his wife. "Yes, _let's_."_

_Kagome giggled as he chased her to the bedroom._

_----_

_It was three years since then. Now Kagome sat, red eyed and flushed, glaring at her husband. _

_"Kagome, I'm sorry," he apologized._

_Her glare stayed fixed on him, "She was my _friend_. It's bad enough you were unfaithful… you had to do it with _Yuka_?"_

_"I'm sorry, Kagome, I really am."_

_"You're sorry. You're sorry! Well, of _course_, you're sorry! They _always_ are!" she shouted. Hell, was there a sign above her head, flashing in neon letters, 'Please, cheat on me!'?_

_She couldn't stand it. For the past year, Akitoki had been sneaking around behind her back with her friend Yuka. And now, across from her with a grim expression stood her husband; her unfaithful, cheating, lying, scumbag of a husband. "Kagome, please calm down."_

_"No, I will not calm down! You're divorcing me to go to her!"_

_"She's having my baby, Kagome… I love you," his voice dropped to little over a whisper, "but she's having my baby. You can't give me that…"_

_So that was it. Yuka was more of a woman than she, she could have children, but Kagome couldn't. Yuka was complete and functional while she was incomplete…She shut her eyes tightly. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "Leave me for you whore. But don't you ever come back."_

_"Kagome," he stepped closer to her._

_Kagome backed away, not looking at him anymore. It hurt too much to. "Just go. And don't ever come back. If Shippo and I aren't good enough for you, we don't need you. We'll be just fine on our own."_

_Nothing more was said as he quietly nodded his head and walked out of the door, his suitcase in hand._

_"Mama?" asked Shippo, coming into the kitchen. _

_Kagome turned to him, "What is it, Sweetie?"_

_"Where's Daddy going?" he asked, wiping tears from his eyes._

_Kagome kneeled down in front of him and pulled her son into a hug. "Daddy's going away, Honey. He has another family to take care of."_

_He pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. "But what about us?"_

_She shook her head, "I don't know…"_

_Shippo looked at his mother and said, "Don't worry, Mama… I'll take care of you."_

_Kagome smiled at her brave little boy._

Shippo was so hurt that day, perhaps more than Kagome was herself. She had lost her husband, but he lost his father. Houjo called for a while and visited, but the calls became fewer and the visits became scarce. Soon, he stopped all contact with his son. They never heard from him again… and Shippo never forgave him for that.

She brought herself back to reality and looked back at the large red numbers. 2:30 pm. She had better get on her way. She wiped her eyes and walked out the door.

**Sorry for the long wait, but it got hectic around here. Anyway, tomorrow I graduate so rock on! Please review.**


	18. An Old Friend

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**An Old Friend**

Darkness shadowed the streets. A few stars specked the night sky, the moon full and shone proudly in all its glory. It reflected off the silver hair of a man standing outside the home of his brother's girlfriend.

No, he had no interest in this woman. But he had interest in what she could tell him.

--

"What's going on, Rin?"

Rin blinked. "How'd you find out where I live?"

"I asked Eri," answered the hanyou.

Rin stared blankly at the man standing on her porch. She should have known. Eri's big mouth had caused more damage than any homicidal demon bent on the apocalypse. It was only natural she would be the cause of this man outside her door. "Remind me to smack that girl in the head when I see her again," she sighed and opened the door wider, "Come on in."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Rin bit her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"It's… it's complicated." Was it even her place to tell him?

--

Inuyasha walked into her living room. The walls were purple and her couch was _lime green_. The carpet that covered her flooring was a bright blue, the only part that seemed slightly normal to him. Her house was small, she had a tiny kitchen, and the walls were yellow. He moved his neck around and saw her bathroom. The walls were salmon and there were fuzzy pink rugs and fuzzy pink toilet cozy things… what were those things called anyway? He saw one more door, he assumed led to her room. It was shut, but he shuddered to think of what was hidden behind.

The entire loudness of her home was a strain on his eyes. But that was just Rin, he guessed. Her home just screamed her name.

He shook his head and looked at her. She seemed to have said her peace on his question and turned on her television. She sat beside him on her green couch. Inuyasha took her remote and turned the TV off, placing the remote on her glass table. "Rin," he said her name sternly and she sighed, but said nothing.

"Rin," he spoke again.

She looked at him, "I really can't tell you anything."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It isn't my place… if Kagome wants you to know… she will…" she shook her head. "She'll never want you to know."

Inuyasha took in a deep breathe; an attempt to calm himself down. "Please, I _need_ to know, Rin. Please tell me."

Rin sighed audibly. "_Inuyasha_…"

Kagura yawned as she locked the doors of Blazing Hearts. Usually it was Kagome who locked down everything, but she hadn't come back to the agency after she left with Inuyasha. Then Rin took off without an explanation. The demoness could only assume something important must have happened.

Momiji and Botan also went home as soon as their shifts were over. That left only her to take care of lock up. Maybe she'd get a bonus in her check for this. Or maybe Kagome would go out with her on an apology date. Yes, she liked the latter one much better. Especially since the prior was highly unlikely.

She got into her Mercedes and drove home. The drive was pleasant and traffic was, surprisingly, not bad at all. She parked outside her apartment building.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment. She pulled out her key, only to notice something was wrong. The door was open, not by much, but enough to know that someone had been in her apartment… or still was.

Slowly, she opened the door wider. Crimson eyes narrowed, elegant brows furrowed and blood colored lips frowned. She walked through the door quietly, stealthy. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment, her lips turned into a scowl as she glared at the intruder. "You," she spat out in disgust.

The demon smirked, "Didn't you miss me, sister?"

Inuyasha still couldn't believe it. That a man could do that… abandon his wife, his son and lose all contact with them. Inuyasha growled. He had been married to Kagome; didn't he know what he had? Of course not, he left her.

And Kagome… now he knew why she had acted in such a way. Now he knew why she became so miserable at the news of Sango's pregnancy. She could never become pregnant. She could never have a child of her own blood, her own life. Something so powerful, something normal for a woman… and Kagome could never be a part of it.

Everything Eri had told him and all of the information he extracted from Rin the night before explained so much to him about this woman. This woman, who has been through so much pain and lived, was still living. Other women have killed themselves for the things she went through and less.

There was only one more thing that confused him. Kagome was bitter towards love and rightfully so from what he had heard. But why would she work at Blazing Hearts? Why would she spend her time finding love for other people when love had scorned her so?

But there was one more question that kept nagging the back of his mind. Where did that leave him?

He told himself that it didn't matter. Kagome would still do her job after she sorted through her problems. But he knew… somewhere he knew that that was not what his problem was. That maybe, he wanted to be with her. That he wanted to heal what so many others have broken.

He shook his head. She wouldn't even let him try. There was no way she would.

Kagome walked into Blazing Hearts, her heart heavy with despair. She was late. She bailed yesterday and today she was late. She was lucky her boss was her grandmother or else she would have been fired for sure.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when she walked in. Momiji was talking on the phone. Botan was typing something on the computer. Rin walked towards her, "Hey are you okay?"

Kagome smiled a bit, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar voice. She quickly spun around. Brown met crimson. The man before her was a demon, handsome and devilish. His lips curled into a smirk, his eyes danced as they knew a secret no one else did. His hair was short and styled. His body concealed in a black suit, his blazer open and the two buttons at the top of his shirt were unfastened.

Her lips broke into a grin and she launched herself at her dear friend. He caught her with ease as she hugged him tightly; he embraced her with just as much force. "Naraku!"

**You know, I have a friend much like Eri. She just doesn't know when to shut up and she never really knows where the line is. She gave this guy my address and he showed up on my porch… I was ready to kill her. Anyway, on another note, quite a few of you thought Naraku was her fourth and I had thought about it, but I have other plans for our dear Naraku. Well for those confused, all will be explained in the next chapter. Keep reading. Sorry for the shortness, I planned it longer but I want to end it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	19. An Old Friend Part II

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. Sure you're tired of hearing that, but I am.

**An Old Friend (Part II)**

"I can't believe it's really you!" shouted the woman excitedly as she put a little space between her and her dear friend.

Naraku smiled and shook his head, "How long has it been?"

"Not long enough," quipped the demon matchmaker. Naraku turned to glare at his little sister. Kagome had known Kagura for years, beginning at middle school, they had been friends. But not until their college years did she _really_ get to know the wind sorceress. And not until then did she meet Naraku Takanowa. Kagura's older brother…

_It was before she had even met Bankotsu…in her freshman year of college._

_They had all gone to Kagura's house, "It's cheaper to stay home and go to college," she had explained. Kagome nodded her head. She looked at Rin, who was in awe of the beautiful house. Kagome smiled and looked around. It was such a beautiful house. The wood was a deep mahogany and the curtains were a dark burgundy._

_Rin and Kagome sat on the black couch while Kagura lounged on the big black chair in front of the large flat screen television, which remained shut off. "I can't believe all this time we've known each other and this is the first time we've been to your house." Rin spoke._

_Kagura laughed, "It's not like I've been to your houses either."_

_"You've been to our dorm," Rin said._

_Kagome shook her head, "Where are your parents?"_

_"My parents have been dead for years. My brother owns the house," she spoke the word 'brother' with a large amount of distaste._

_"You don't get along with him?" Rin asked._

_"He thinks he's in charge of everything, including me. He's an asshole and I can't stand him."_

_"Brothers are pains. I'm glad I'm the oldest." Kagome said, "I'd hate to think of what Souta would be like if I was the youngest."_

_Kagura smirked, "No worse than Naraku, trust me."_

_"Don't you have a little sister?" Rin asked._

_Kagura nodded her head, "She's at her friend's today."_

_"You guys are lucky."_

_"Whatever, I'd kill to be an only child." Kagura scoffed._

_It was then the door opened. A man walked in, his hair was long and wavy and his eyes the color of blood. She touched her own hair in envy. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that he was Kagura's big brother. The two looked so much alike. He entered the living room, "Kagura, who are your friends?"_

_"I'm Rin," spoke Kagome's best friend._

_He nodded and looked intently at Kagome. Her face heated up and she knew she looked the equivalent of a boiled lobster. "And you?" he asked._

_"Oh, I'm Kagome." _

She laughed at Kagura. Years have passed and the woman still couldn't stand her sibling. Kagome looked back at Naraku. She had such a crush on him back then. After a while she was hanging out with him as well as Kagura. He had helped her through the depressing breakup with Bankotsu.

_"I don't get it!" she had cried on his shoulder. "Am I not enough to keep a man happy? Not pretty enough? Am I so horrible I turned him to men?"_

_He had held her in his arms. "No, you aren't. You're a beautiful woman; any man would love to be with you…"_

_He was about to kiss her. Kagome knew it, she wasn't ready. She pulled away; she saw the disappointment in his eyes. He quickly covered it up and nodded._

She often wondered what would have happened had she let him kiss her. Probably nothing good with her luck. She was on the rebound and he was there. It could have ruined their friendship all together. In the long run, Kagome was happy with the decision she made that day and she was sure Naraku was too.

"So, kill anyone while you were gone?" piped up Momiji. Kagura smirked. Naraku just rolled his eyes and sneered at her.

Kagome sighed. Not many people understood Naraku. At least not many people Kagome knew. Naraku was paid good money to invent weapons. Weapons that the CIA used, the army used, anyone who could pay for them used. It was true that Kagome wasn't fond of it, but it didn't make him a bad guy and she wouldn't judge him for that. Everyone had their place in the world and his job paid the bills.

It had been a whole year since she last saw him. His hair was longer then… she had always been a little jealous that he had better hair than her. His new hairstyle was more professional, but she'd miss his old hair.

"Where did you go? All your letters were so vague." Kagome wondered.

"Kagome, where I was isn't important. I'm back now," he smiled. Kagome smiled back and rolled her eyes. She did want to know where he had been, but she knew that he wasn't going to give her an answer.

----

Inuyasha went to Blazing Hearts with a mission. Despite what he may or may not have felt, Kagome was unreachable. She had been hurt too much and the emotional baggage she carried would be too much for him to handle. If there was one valuable lesson Kikyo had taught him, it was to spot a lost cause when he saw it.

He had tried and failed with Kikyo and had gotten his heart broken in the process. No, he wouldn't go through that pain again. And he knew, that if he let himself fall in love with Kagome, it was bound to end the same way as with her cousin. Or worse… Inuyasha knew he wasn't the smoothest and he lost his temper easily and he said stupid things at the worst possible times…

He didn't want to hurt her. She had been hurt before and he didn't know where they would go if he did try to pursue her. He could hurt her in the end. And that was something he didn't want to do. He didn't want the responsibility of her heart. So he would leave it all alone, he would leave their friendship where it was and let her do her job.

It was the safest choice… for the both of them.

So that was that. His decision was made. He raised his head high and opened the doors. He stopped and blinked. Something wasn't right. Rin was on the phone, Botan and Momiji were typing something on the computers, and Kagura was on top of Kagome's desk. All would appear normal save for the hideous glare Kagura was sending to a man sitting across from Kagome. Was he a new client?

He made his way over to the desk. Kagome looked at him and smiled broadly. Her mood certainly had changed. "Hey, Inuyasha!" she stood up and walked around.

"Who's he?" asked Inuyasha. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but this was the time Kagome spent on _him_. And it seemed that Kagura wasn't very fond of this particular man.

Kagome looked at the man and smiled again. "He's Kagura's brother, Naraku. And he's an old friend of mine. Naraku, this is Inuyasha."

Naraku nodded and stood from his seat. "Yes, your client," he spoke, placing a hand on his chin. He seemed to size Inuyasha up.

Before the hanyou could open his mouth to yell, Kagome had said, "I think I've found you another match."

He turned his head to her, "Yeah? Who?"

"Naraku was telling me all about her. She's beautiful, strong, and intelligent; she's a demoness and interesting in mating. I'll go with you to meet her, of course. But she sounds too good to pass up."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah, but who is she?"

"Her name is Abi Yokoshima. She's my partner. When Kagome told me about you, I had remembered that she is also looking for a relationship," Naraku answered.

Inuyasha looked at him. He wasn't so sure he was willing to trust this man; he had an air around him that reminded Inuyasha slightly of Sesshomaru… an air of false superiority. He didn't like this Naraku.

He looked at Kagome. He'd go to meet Abi. Kagome was right; it would be stupid to pass her up. Especially after Inuyasha decided not to let himself fall for the little matchmaker beside him, "All right."

"Great!" she shouted, happily. She looked at Naraku, "Tomorrow send Abi to Yosho's Café at three, that's where Inuyasha and I will be. It's a nice place to casually meet a possible someone special. Remember to call me and tell me what she's wearing."

Naraku nodded at Kagome's instructions and left, but not before smirking at Kagura, Inuyasha noticed. Kagura scowled.

His attention was turned back to Kagome as she said, "Well, this might be our lucky break! Go home and be here at two tomorrow."

--

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Okay."

Kagome sighed as he left and with him so did her smile go. This was for the best she assured herself. Tomorrow he would meet Ms. Abi Yokoshima and fall in love. Then he wouldn't need her anymore and wouldn't see her ever again after he invited her to his wedding. And then he'd forget all about her as he moved on to a happy life with children and a white picket fence…

She bit her lip and returned to her desk. Kagura ran her fingers through Kagome's hair as she sat down. "You shouldn't be so friendly with that ass."

Kagome laughed as Kagura went into a rant.

**So sorry for the long wait I really am. You all probably know Naraku's part now. I admit it, I am a Naraku fan. Because he was never human and never in love with Kikyo, his personality may seem a little off. I am trying hard to keep him as in character as possible, but this is an AU so it's all different circumstances. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had tried to make this chapter longer, but it just wasn't working… so sorry again. Please review.**


	20. You're in Love!

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: Haven't been updating, I know. But it's from a number of things, writer's block and people continually keeping me from the computer. I also found myself reading a story I couldn't pull myself away from. Here's chapter twenty.

**You're in Love!**

"Using me, I see," said the woman sitting at the table in her apartment. Across from her sat her handsome partner.

The man smirked, "Does it really matter, Abi? You _did_ say that you needed to find a mate."

The demoness pushed her hair back, "That didn't mean I wanted you to go find me some man just to weasel your way into some woman's heart."

"What should it matter?" he took a sip of his coffee. "If you don't like him, you never need to see him again."

Abi sighed, "What's his name again?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Fine, but this is the last time I let you use me, Naraku."

"It's the first time, Abi."

She lit up a cigarette, "Exactly."

----

"Yes, great, thanks," with those words she snapped her cell phone shut. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, with a grin on her face, "It's set. She'll be here shortly."

Inuyasha nodded. The two sat on the stools at the bar of the café. Kagome drank her mocha latte and Inuyasha kept his hands around his plain, black coffee. The warm heat seeped through the white cup. He looked at his friend; she seemed happy today and rather excited over this new could-be match.

He felt his resolve fall. He wasn't sure he even wanted to meet this woman. Maybe he should just forget about Blazing Hearts and go to another agency. Or maybe he should just switch to another matchmaker. Maybe he should just stop and go out on his own. Or… maybe he could find a way to make it work with Kagome?

No. His brows furrowed. He would meet Abi and he would make it work between _them_. And he would forget all about Kagome Higurashi. It would be best if he never spoke to her again after this one date. He just… couldn't. He wouldn't be able to take it.

"There she is!" Kagome whispered excitedly. He followed her gaze and saw her. She certainly was attractive. She had long black hair and dark red eyes. Her lips painted a cherry color and she was dressed in a black pantsuit with heels.

He stood up and casually walked over to her. "Inuyasha Takahashi," she said once she saw him. Inuyasha blinked, wasn't this supposed to be a chance meeting? Apparently his surprise showed on his face because she answered his unasked question. "Naraku cannot hide things from me."

"Oh," Inuyasha spoke, before he could say another word though, Abi spoke again.

"I'll have a double espresso and a coffee cake," she told the cashier. She looked at Inuyasha, "Really I wish my partner had set a decent time for us to meet, but I'm very busy right now," she pulled out a card, "so here. This is my number, call me and we'll set up a date."

"Here you go, ma'am," said the cashier. Abi paid the man, took her espresso and her coffee cake and smiled at Inuyasha before taking her leave. Inuyasha brought his hand to his head before looking at the card. That was—by far—the strangest first meeting he'd ever had. He pocketed the card and turned around.

Kagome was still sitting there, she was sporting a half smile and her eyes seemed slightly distant. He wondered what was going on in that mind of hers.

----

"What?" Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. "No way!" she exclaimed in the middle of her living room at the man standing before her. And at his outrageous question, he had actually expected her to go with him to sit in on Inuyasha's date! She wouldn't do that, she got him the date and that meant her part was done. It wasn't her place to butt in too much.

"Now, Kagome, I explained this. Abi isn't comfortable going alone with Mr. Takahashi," Naraku told her calmly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe," she said in a doubtful voice. She'd seen that woman. She doubted that woman feared anything with the way she spoke. Professional and impersonal…Kagome was mildly impressed with the woman but there was also a certain coldness around her. Kagome didn't like it. But then again… lately Kagome didn't like anything that had to do with Inuyasha finding someone.

In fact the very thought of Inuyasha holding a woman in his arms nearly brought her blood to a boil. No. This was why she couldn't go. This was why she had to hurry up… she was afraid she might be too late… she might end up ruining the night for him out of her own jealousy.

"Please, Kagome," Naraku said with a charming—almost devious—smile. "Abi asked me to join her; I don't wish to make things awkward for your client. Come with me."

Kagome wasn't sure if it was Naraku's persistence or her own desire to keep an eye on Inuyasha and Abi that caused her to agree. But she did. And now she had a date with Naraku.

His smile still in place, he nodded. "Good, now I must be off. I will pick you up at seven and we will meet Abi and Mr. Takahashi there."

That said, he exited her home and Kagome decided to call Rin.

It was a quarter to six when Rin had shown up. And when she did, the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "You're going on a date with Naraku?"

"Technically, yes. I told you, it's a double date. Apparently his friend isn't okay with going out with Inuyasha _alone_ yet."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to sit in on Inuyasha's date?"

"What am I supposed to do? It's either go with them or let Naraku play chaperon."

Her friend had laughed at that. "You know, Kagura won't like this," she warned her.

Kagome nodded, "I know she won't. But Naraku and I are friends and all we're doing is making sure Abi is comfortable."

Rin sighed, "Okay. You're the master," she looked around. "Where's my buddy?"

"He's in his room playing his games," Kagome told her.

Rin nodded and then looked Kagome up and down. She was wearing a tight purple tank top and a faded jean mini skirt. On her wrists there were silver bangles, her ears sported large hoops and she wore white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back by a purple wrap-around headband and clear lip-gloss graced her lips. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"To a movie," Kagome answered.

"What are you going to see?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, Inuyasha will want to see a samurai movie, but he'll settle for any horror really."

"Shouldn't surprise me," Rin said aloud.

"Huh?"

"That you know what movies he likes. It shouldn't surprise me; you two were spending a lot of time together."

"I spend time with all of my clients," Kagome defended herself.

Rin said nothing more as she nodded her head. Kagome raised a brow as she wondered what thoughts were going on in her friend's mind.

----

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha incredulously. Kagome walked out of the car towards him and Abi. What was going on?

She waved at him as she came closer. She was smiling and he could feel something inside of him rise. He then saw the man walking beside her… Naraku. Even when at a movie theatre, the man was still dressed in a suit. He immediately felt something replace his original feeling.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Abi wanted some company on this first date," Naraku supplied.

Inuyasha took a look at his date. She looked pretty in a black skirt and red peasant top, but she didn't look like she cared much about company. "I figured it'd be better if it were a double date," she told him in a careless voice.

He nodded his head, "Okay."

--

Kagome could feel the tension. Even in the theatre. She sat down with Naraku and Inuyasha sat down next her.

The movie began, but Kagome couldn't pay attention to it. Naraku put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. In all her time of knowing him, she only thought about dating him once. And that was when Bankotsu left her…

Now here she was… and here he was…

They were watching a movie, his arm around her, looking as handsome as ever and she… just wasn't comfortable. It didn't make sense. She loved Naraku, but she loved him like she loved Rin and Kagura… maybe one day it could evolve into something more. She tried imagining being with a man like him. Somewhat predictable, very reliable, she knew him well… he'd be a safe choice wouldn't he? No… still something was wrong.

She looked at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye. He had quickly averted his own gaze. He had been watching her; she didn't want to think about why she even cared. The last person she wanted to be involved with was Inuyasha. Unpredictable, temperamental… but he was the one she was in love with. Oh, why couldn't Naraku have come back to Tokyo before she had met him?

Could she truly say that she didn't want to be with anyone? She was lonely and Shippo needed a father figure in his life… could Naraku be that man? He was definitely a safer choice then Inuyasha…

--

She was letting him hold her! Inuyasha quickly averted his gaze when he thought she saw him. He didn't want to know why he even cared. He tried paying attention to the movie; he even tried paying attention to Abi. But he quickly gave up on her.

In the few conversations he'd held with her, he'd felt that she really didn't care about this date. She was distant and somewhat cold, the only thing he could actually get her to talk about with enthusiasm was her job with Naraku… inventing weapons for the army—she probably even sold them to terrorists. He couldn't click with her and he couldn't watch the movie with Naraku's hand on Kagome!

----

"It was a disaster; Abi and Inuyasha are not meant for each other. I couldn't sense anything between them and he spent the rest of the night glaring at Naraku! I thought I was going to suffocate from the tension," Kagome explained.

"So Naraku's date was a bust," Rin commented. "It doesn't surprise me."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Rin groaned. They had been talking about this date for little over fifteen minutes and if she couldn't figure it out, Rin knew it was up to her. And now, Kagome was thinking about making a relationship with Naraku because Shippo needed a father and she felt he was a _safe choice_? She was rapidly losing her patience. "You are an idiot, Kagome!" she exclaimed, thankful that Shippo was a heavy sleeper. Kagome blinked, but before she could say anything Rin interrupted her. "How could you think Inuyasha would be happy with _anyone_ when it's so damn _obvious_ he's already hung up on you?"

"What are you-"

"Shut up! I'm sorry but- no, I'm not sorry. You need to hear this! I know you've been hurt, I know better than anyone about that, but it's time you get over it! You have a real chance to be happy and you know you're in love with him-"

"No-"

"Yes, you are. We've been best friends since we were kids; I think I'd know when you're in love. I know you're scared of being hurt, but choosing to be with Naraku is just stupid! You can't be happy with someone just because it's _safe_ and you can't give up your chance for happiness just because you don't want to go through the pain again! He could be your last chance, Kagome. He loves you."

Kagome shook her head, "Then why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Are you kidding me, Kagome? Look at his brother. If I waited to hear him say that he loves me, we wouldn't get anywhere. Some men have trouble saying how they feel… and right now I doubt he'd try anything."

"Why not?"

"Remember his date with Eri? She told him about Kouga and Bankotsu… then after your breakdown, he came to see me and I told him about Akitoki."

"You what? How could you-"

"Kagome, he needed to know. The point is that your happiness and his are in your hands!" Rin took a deep breath and calmed herself, "You deserve it and so does he. But right now, he doesn't know what to do. It's up to you; Kagome… you both built a relationship while you've known each other. And only you can take it anywhere. Don't lose it, Kagome… he's not like them."

**Sorry again for the wait, everyone. But people don't like to cooperate with me. Well, hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	21. In Her Hands Now

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**In Her Hands Now**

_"The point is that your happiness and his are in your hands!"_

_"He loves you."_

_"It's up to you, Kagome."_

_"You are an idiot, Kagome!"_

_"Don't lose it, Kagome… he's not like them."_

Kagome tossed and turned in bed. Rin's voice was ringing in her head. She groaned as she stared at the ceiling. Could she be right? _Was _she right? Was Kagome being an idiot?

She didn't know anymore. Her head was screaming, "Don't be stupid! Forget them!" while her heart was begging her not to let him go. Could Inuyasha be the one? Could she trust him? Kagome knew she loved him and Rin said that he loved her… was it true?

_"How could you think Inuyasha would be happy with _anyone_ when it's so damn _obvious_ he's already hung up on you?"_

It made sense, she supposed. At the time she just figured that maybe Inuyasha was just being a challenge, kind of like Miroku minus the lecherousness. Maybe they could be happy together?

But what if Rin was wrong? What if Kagome said something and wound up looking like a complete fool? She couldn't do it, could she? Could she risk it? What should she do? The questions gnawed at her tired mind. She hadn't the answers to them. It was all up to her. It was all in her hands and she didn't know what to do.

A voice of logic inside her head told her to get some sleep and think about it in the morning. Kagome decided to listen to that one.

----

Inuyasha rubbed his head as he took a deep drag on his cigarette. He stared at the black sky. Sleep wouldn't come easily to him tonight. Abi was another waste. He doubted she was any more interested in him than he was in her. And Naraku… he didn't know what that man was up to… no, he _did_ know. And _that_ was what he didn't like.

All logic told him to forget Kagome. It told him to just let her do her job and be done with it. And Inuyasha agreed with it. But it was easier said than done. He would convince himself to leave her be, but whenever he was around her… something inside of him just wouldn't let him.

Especially when he saw her with Naraku.

He needed to strengthen his resolve, he needed to… he wasn't sure what he needed to do. He wasn't sure that leaving Kagome alone was the answer. Maybe he didn't have to leave her. Maybe he _could_ keep her with him. That's definitely what he _wanted _to do. Was it so bad?

He sighed. Yes, it was. Everything would get ruined in the end and Kagome would end up hating him. But he knew that if he stayed around her, there was nothing to keep him from trying and he knew that he would try because he was stubborn and didn't even listen to _himself_.

That was it. He knew what he had to do. He had to end his trips to Blazing Hearts. He couldn't keep going there even if he fired Kagome and hired one of the others… he'd still be around her. What he needed was a clean break. If he didn't see her then he wouldn't try anything.

With that new plan in his mind, he put out his cigarette and headed off to bed.

----

"You're quitting?" Miroku asked; his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it, not even _he _quitted after all of his failures. "You can't do that!" Imagine Miroku's surprise when he went to the garage where Inuyasha worked and saw his friend so distressed. Over what, he had yet to learn.

"I can and I am," his friend answered stubbornly.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped.

At least he knew there was _something_ to talk about. "I thought you and Kagome were getting along now."

"That's the problem!" he yelled.

Miroku blinked. "Forgive me, but I'm at a loss. That's bad?"

"It's bad when-" he cut himself off. "Forget it!" he muttered heatedly as he slid underneath the red corvette he was working on.

"I don't understand, Sango and I thought you were making progress. You seemed to enjoy being with-" he stopped. "I see."

Inuyasha slid back out from under the car to stare intently at him. "What?"

"You have feelings for our little matchmaker, don't you, Inuyasha?" he asked, teasingly.

Apparently, Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for it as he slid right back underneath without a word. Miroku's eyes widened, he hadn't truly expected that to be the truth. True, he had his suspicions, but he never thought much of the possibility… especially considering Kagome's relation to Kikyo. "Did you tell her?" he asked.

"No," was his muffled reply.

"Why not?" Certainly if he had feelings, he should voice them and Miroku could think of worse pairings than the matchmaker. After all, she seemed that she could use some happiness too.

"It's complicated and I'm busy."

Miroku sighed; he wasn't getting anything more out of his friend right now.

----

"He's not coming back?" Kagome asked in shock.

Kagura nodded her head, "He called before you came in. He didn't say why."

Her brows furrowed and she turned to Rin, who was standing right next to her. Rin gave her a look that stated, "I was right, now look what happened." Kagome could practically hear her voice.

Kagome sat at her desk and laid her head on her desk and groaned.

"So they haven't talked yet?" she heard Momiji ask.

"No," Rin answered.

Kagome raised her head to look at everyone, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Inuyasha," Botan answered her.

She blinked, "You _all _know?" Kagome couldn't believe it. She thought she'd be better at hiding things by now. Apparently the only one she could deceive was Inuyasha himself.

"Sadly, yes," Kagura stated. "I'd thought that maybe you'd finally learn and forget these idiots, but it's your life and I can't make you what you aren't," she shook her head in despair.

"Not for lack of trying," Momiji laughed.

"At least she finally gets it, though," Botan giggled.

"I'm so happy you all find entertainment in my life," Kagome grumbled.

"Well, when nothing's on TV…" Rin trailed off, smirking.

"We have to tune in to the soap opera that is your life," Momiji finished for her.

Kagome rolled her eyes; her life _was_ a soap opera, wasn't it? Well that was just _great_, she _hated_ soap operas… "Wonderful."

Kagura rolled her eyes and sat on Kagome's desk. "I love you to death and the thought of you with a man repulses me in the worst way, I hate seeing you unhappy," she cupped Kagome's cheek, raising her head to meet her own crimson eyes. "If that hanyou makes you happy, or you think he might, then you should go for it. He's a better choice than _Naraku_ at least."

"Damn straight," Momiji spoke up.

Botan nodded her head and Rin merely stated, "I've already said my peace."

"But do you think he feels the same about me?"

"_Yes_!" shouted the women in unison.

Kagome laughed, suddenly she was feeling better. "Should I go see him?"

"I don't even know why you're still here!" Rin shouted.

----

Kagome took in a deep breath. She had gone to his house, he wasn't there. She went to the park he liked, he wasn't there. She went to coffee shops and smoke shops, still she couldn't find him. She was forced to call Sango, he was at work.

She stood in front of the garage, biting her bottom lip. Worry chewed at her mind. Was she doing the right thing? Would she look like a fool? What would happen? Would it be for the best? She didn't know.

She knew she loved him. She knew her son liked him. She knew that he, _might_, feel the same about her… or he at least felt _something_ for her. Most importantly, she knew that it was up to her…

And she knew that if she did nothing now, nothing would ever happen.

She straightened her posture and walked in with her chin up and determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to play the broken victim of love anymore. The cards were in _her_ hands this time and she couldn't wait to play them, she couldn't afford to.

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked a short balding man.

"Yes, I'm looking for Inuyasha Takahashi. He works here, right?"

The old man nodded, "Yes, but he doesn't normally have pretty ladies visit him."

"Could you call him or take me to him?"

"Of course, follow me."

He turned around and walked through another door to the back. Miroku was standing above near a red corvette and Kagome's tenacity faltered. She was hoping he'd be alone for this, or at least with someone she didn't know… her brows furrowed as she looked around, where was Inuyasha anyway?

"Kagome?" Miroku looked at her.

She heard an "Ow!" from under the corvette. Inuyasha slid out from underneath, rubbing his head. He must have hit it when he heard her name.

"This woman was looking for you," said the old man.

Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks, Totosai," he said. When Totosai took his leave, Inuyasha looked at her. He was covered in grease and dirt and Kagome never saw him look better. "What do you want?"

Kagome flinched at his tone, "You… you quit coming and I…" Could she really do this? She looked at Miroku, "Could you leave?"

"He doesn't need to leave," he barked at her.

"It's all right-" Miroku started.

"No, Miroku, stay." Kagome interrupted, anger filling her voice. She glared at Inuyasha, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? What are you doing here? Do you usually go bother old clients at work?" he yelled.

Kagome couldn't understand why he was so angry. "I just came to see why you left!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Obviously it is if I'm not doing my job right!"

"It's not about that!"

"Then what is it about?"

"You know I think you both need to-" Miroku began.

"Shut up!" they screamed in unison.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, "You didn't do anything wrong! It's me!"

"And I love you!"

Nothing more was said as Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened. Kagome bit her lip again. Maybe she came on too strong…

"I know that you have feelings for me too and I know that you left because of that. Because you wouldn't try anything with me because of what Eri and Rin told you. But… we built a relationship and… I'd like to see where it goes," she told him.

Inuyasha stared at her, "Kagome, I don't think-" he was cut off as she leaped towards him, capturing his lips with hers in a chaste kiss.

"Everyone's been telling me that it's my call. But now you know how I feel and _you_ have to decide. Do you want to be with me?"

Inuyasha stared at her, "Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Go home."

"But it's finally-"

"_Go home_," he repeated, not taking his eyes off her.

Miroku shut his mouth, deciding not to argue and left; leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"All right, Kagome. It's my call now?" he asked, his voice low and predatory; sending a chill down her spine. She nodded. "All right then," he pulled her closer by her waist. He placed his hands on her face, lifting her face to his. He placed his lips over hers and kissed her passionately.

**That's that. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is far from the end though. Please review.**


	22. She's Mine

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: Something I've learned. College Time consuming.

**She's Mine**

Weeks had passed and life went on. Kagome was happy and it seemed that things couldn't get better. Inuyasha was no longer a client, her son was positively ecstatic and she had a life outside of her agency once again.

The best part was… she wouldn't end up like Mrs. Tai. She smiled to herself. Things at Blazing Hearts hadn't changed so much. In fact, other than not handling Inuyasha anymore, nothing had changed. Kagura still continued to flirt with her and the sisters continued to gossip…

"Kagome?" asked a familiar voice.

She looked up; all she had seen were two large eyes before she promptly fell out of her chair screaming. She then felt something on her head, "It's on my head!  
Get it off! Get it off! Get it-"

"Hiyoshimaru! Get off of her!" yelled the voice, she felt the weight leave her head and she looked up. It was a monkey in the hands of, "Amari?"

He grinned sheepishly as she looked at him with wide eyes. She quickly stood and brushed off her pants, suddenly thankful for not choosing the skirt. She looked around, Rin, Botan, Momiji, even Kagura, were all laughing heartily. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Amari. She really hoped he didn't want another date.

"Hey, Kagome."

"It's not really sanitary for that monkey to be in here," she told him.

"Oh, but Hiyoshimaru is very clean, I promise! And he won't leave my shoulder again!" he looked at the monkey, "Right?" It nodded its head.

Kagome looked uneasily at the monkey, before letting it go. "What do you need?"

"Actually, I need you… it's really embarrassing…"

_'Oh, no…'_ she thought with dread. "Amari, I don't think-"

"I need you to help me," he continued.

She blinked, "What?"

"You're a matchmaker and I remember how you were with that man. Even Rin said to go to you, I can't be alone anymore."

Kagome blinked and looked at Rin, who shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry'. Kagome ran her hand through her hair. "All right, Amari, sit down and let's get you started. What do you look for in a woman?"

----

"Naraku, would you sit down? You're making me dizzy," Abi griped as she watched the irritated demon pace back and forth.

"Shut up," Naraku told her before finally stopping in his stride. "Kagome denied me, yet again. First that human and now that hanyou…"

_Naraku had made his way to Kagome's house, two weeks prior. He knocked on the door. It opened to a smiling Kagome, "Oh, Naraku! How are you?" She held the door wider for him to walk in._

_"I'm doing well; I came to ask you if you'd enjoy another date."_

_"Oh," her eyes softened pitifully. "I'm so sorry, Naraku… but I'm with Inuyasha now."_

He remembered the last time he had tried to win her. He was consoling her after that Bankotsu incident. She denied him and he let it go, he'd have other chances, he had expected… and then he was called away for work and she told him she married in a letter.

Again, he accepted that. He was gone for a long while. He continued to stay in contact with the young woman and as years went on, he learned of her divorce. Naraku was hardly displeased with the news and he consoled her yet again. However he did not try to steal her heart that way again.

He returned to Japan and spent his time with her and her adopted child. It was then he attempted to move beyond the friend area she had placed him. He knew there was a deep attraction between them and it was only a matter of time before she realized it as well. He felt it when he first met her and so did she, he had noticed how she reacted to him on that day.

Then she met that man… that Suikotsu.

"When will she learn?"

"Learn what?" Abi wondered.

"That she is mine," he told her. The question ran through his head, when had he chosen her?

_Naraku walked down the stairs and saw Kagura lying on the couch, flipping through the channels of the television. "Where is Kanna?"_

_"I think she's over at Hakudoushi's."_

_"Why isn't she here?"_

_"Because she wanted to, I'm leaving and no one ever knows what _you're_ doing," she answered irritably, not even bothering to look at him. He briefly entertained the thought of snapping her neck then and there. _

_Instead he asked, "Where are you going?"_

_"That's none of your business."_

_He narrowed his eyes and walked up behind her, ready to grab her throat and strangle her until her eyes rolled into the back of her head. However he was interrupted by the door bell. Kagura had jumped up and over to it. He ran his hand through his hair._

_The door opened and a girl walked through. He furrowed his brows before realizing that it was that girl from the other day. Kagome, he believed her name was. _

_"Where's Rin?" asked Kagura._

_"She couldn't make it, something to do with psycho moms or something," Kagome answered. She looked beyond Kagura and her face flushed. Naraku grinned, yes this was Kagome. He remembered her well. _

_"It's nice to see you again, Kagome," he told her, charmingly. Kagura snapped her head at him and glared. Oh, it seemed his sister had taken a liking to this human._

_"Thanks. You know, Kagura and I were going to see a movie. Rin, you remember her, isn't coming anymore so you should come with us," she invited._

_He raised a brow, she was a sweet girl and his sister's eyes widened. "I'd love to," he said. _

_----_

_He had gone to torment his sister, but as time went on, he found his attention stolen by the little human. The movie they had gone to see was surprisingly gory; he expected Kagome didn't know it was so bad when she picked it out._

_When one of the characters was stabbed through the eyes, she jumped and hid her face in his shoulder. He chuckled at her and she hit him, it hadn't hurt, but he was slightly shocked she'd done it. He could kill her easier than the killer in the movie and she probably knew this, but she still hit him. She looked up at him and glared, pouting. He smiled lightly, finding her antics charming._

_He gestured her to look at the screen just in time for a blonde to be chopped in half. He looked at Kagome, whose face had drained of all color, and he grinned._

He wasn't sure _when_ he'd fallen in love with her, but when he did he knew he would have her at any cost. He first planned to wait for her, but he later realized that waiting would not work. He would have to work and take her heart quickly.

He found that out when she began to date Suikotsu. He had fixed that though, but again he was forced to leave. He would fix this problem just as easily and this time he would make sure to stay.

"It doesn't seem that way to me," Abi remarked.

He glared at her. "She just doesn't know what's best for her yet."

"And you do?"

"I _am_."

"But she wants the half-breed. What are you going to do about that?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I'll just call in a favor. I know someone who'd like to know what she's been doing."

----

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly as the demon walked into her house. "What do _you_ want?" she asked.

**Like I said, I love Naraku, which means I love him as an evil asshole. In any case, here's chapter 22. Hope you like it, please review. **

**Peace,**

**Cat**


	23. What Will You Do, Kikyo?

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**What Will You Do, Kikyo?**

"And why are you telling me this?" she asked suspiciously after Naraku told her that her cousin was now with a hanyou… one named Inuyasha. Kikyo was hardly pleased with this information, but she was unsure of why this demon would come to her with it.

She didn't trust Naraku. She never trusted him in all the years she'd known him; he was a demon and she could feel he was one of the worst types.

"Why, Kikyo, I thought you'd like to know," he answered her.

She narrowed her eyes, "You don't do anything unless it serves a purpose for you."

"That may be true, but are you just going to sit back and watch Kagome do this?"

"I'm watching nothing. What makes you think that she'll even listen to me? She never has before. This will just as all the others, I need to do nothing."

"Are you sure? Weren't you involved with the half-breed as well?"

"How do you know that?"

"Now, now, I have the ability to find out anything I want to. You know that. Tell me; wouldn't you rather destroy this now before Inuyasha has a chance to really hurt her?"

Kikyo said nothing. Despite what people thought of her relationship with her cousin, she did love her. She disapproved of her attitude towards demons and even more so of her relationships with them, but she cared for her. She knew demons were evil and she knew they caused humans nothing but pain. Kagome never seemed to learn that.

She, herself, had almost fallen prey to demon blood. Inuyasha Takahashi. She had thought that as long as he was part human, she could be happy with him. But she couldn't, she couldn't forget what the other half of him was. One day she had asked him if he would become human, he wouldn't.

And now he was after Kagome.

"Get out of my house, Naraku."

Naraku smirked but did as he was told and left her house, leaving the woman to her thoughts concerning the hanyou and her cousin.

----

"Do you honestly think this will work?" Abi asked. From what she put together through the bits and pieces she caught from all of this, his plan was sheer idiocy. Not that he'd ever make it easy for her and keep her up to date on details.

Naraku looked at her, annoyance clearly written on his face. He hated when people questioned him and Abi has been lately making that a habit. "I know Kikyo and I know her hatred of demons. She won't let Inuyasha near Kagome now that she knows."

"Then what makes you think she'll let _you_?"

"She cannot control me. But she knows she has an extent over Inuyasha."

Abi shook her head. The arrogant fool thought too much of himself and too little of others. This plan would fail; she'd seen the attraction between the hanyou and the matchmaker… something as simple as this wouldn't tear them, no matter who was doing the tearing.

Silence overtook the room and nothing more was said between the demons. Naraku refused to speak on the subject and, honestly, Abi had heard enough.

----

"Why are you going to do this to him?" Rin asked in disdain.

"I'm not doing anything bad, Rin. He is my client and I'm doing what's best for him," Kagome defended herself.

Rin shook her head, "He didn't even do anything to you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "This isn't the same deal as Inuyasha. I think he needs a girl like her."

"What's not the same deal as Inuyasha?" asked Botan as she came in with Momiji.

"Kagome's going to pair her new client up with Yura," Kagura told him.

She blinked and looked at Kagome, "What'd he do to you?"

She sighed, "_Nothing_. I honestly think Yura will be good for him." Why was it that every time she had paired Yura with a client, the man had to of done something to her? That only held true with Inuyasha. Yura really wasn't that bad… just quirky, maybe.

"She's certifiably insane!" Rin yelled.

Kagome looked at her with a blank look, "His best friend is a _monkey_."

----

She had tried before and if she attempted again she would get the same reaction. Kagome would ignore her as always and it would be a waste of time. It was a pity that her cousin had to be so ignorant concerning the true nature of those creatures…

_"Kikyo," sang a woman's soft voice. _

_The little girl with long dark hair ran into the older woman's arms. Her mother smiled with ruby lips. "Where are we going, Mama?" asked Kikyo._

_"To the zoo."_

Kikyo shook the memories from her head. Even one with human in his blood was not worthy, for he still had the demon blood coursing through his veins. Tainted… evil… though perhaps there was enough human in Inuyasha to reason with him. He was still one of those disgusting creatures but there was no other choice.

Kagome had been already deceived by more than one demon, now Kikyo was afraid she had been brainwashed to the point she couldn't protect herself from their kind. She would have to speak with Inuyasha. At least with Kagome's demon child, he was still young and harmless… perhaps there would be a chance for his redemption, but in order for the young demon to be raised as a human, he would need a human stepfather.

She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She had a visit to make.

----

"You're not welcome here," Miroku said when he saw her face.

Kikyo ignored his comment and asked, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have something I need to speak to him about, I went to his house and he wasn't there, he isn't at his work either," she told him without much feeling.

"He doesn't want to speak to you, Kikyo. Now go away," he didn't say anything else and slammed the door in her face.

She stayed put for a moment or so before walking away. She shouldn't have expected anything different. He was another of the many fools in this world who trust those creatures. She strolled down the street, her eyes fixed on the sidewalk.

She wasn't sure why it seemed that only she saw that demons and humans were not meant to co-exist. They were barely more than animals. They didn't deserve love and affection… they didn't even deserve the lives they lived.

_"Mama!" cried the child as her mother was grabbed by a group of thieves and pulled into a nearby ally. She ran after them._

_The demon with long black hair and beady eyes licked his ruby colored lips and laughed at the little girl. Her mother's eyes widened, "Kikyo, r-" her voice was cut off as the demon's tongue lashed out and encircled her throat._

She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the memories away. "Damn it," she muttered.

She stopped in front of Inuyasha's apartment. She walked into the building and checked her purse. She took out a single key and slid it into the lock and walked inside. She knew she kept that key for a reason.

She sat down in one of his large chairs and waited for his return. She stared at the wood table in front of her, littered with Ramen cups, empty chips bags and soda cans. She closed her eyes.

_She was frozen still, tears welling in her eyes. "Mama!" she cried as she watched the moth demon drained the very life out her mother. _

_The demons all laughed as he fed on her. "Not feelin' very merciful, huh, Gatenmaru?" one of them had asked. He merely laughed in response as he allowed the corpse to fall to the cold ground._

_Kikyo fell to her knees and stared in shock, tears streaming down her face at the scene she had witnessed. She looked with frightened eyes at the leader, Gatenmaru, as he stared at her._

"_What should we do with the kid, boss?" _

_He smirked and grabbed her face with his hand and grinned a sickening smile. Kikyo felt her body shake, she tried to scream but no sound came out._

_Before he could do anything, there were voices heard. Kikyo looked to see five or more policeman shouting things; she couldn't comprehend what they were saying. Gunshots rang through the air and the demons ran off._

_One of the policemen kneeled in front of her, but her eyes weren't focused, her head was spinning and her world went black._

Gatenmaru, a moth demon she later learned, was never captured. She wiped a solitary tear from her eye. She and her father never spoke of it after that and that was the day Kikyo learned demons were nothing more than animals preying on the humans. They could not be trusted.

--

The last thing Inuyasha had expected to see when he came home was Kikyo sitting in his chair. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

She tossed him the key, "I held on to that, but after tonight I won't need it any longer."

"What do you want, Kikyo?" he asked her, in a more annoyed tone.

"I want you to leave my cousin alone," she told him evenly.

"No," he answered just as squarely.

She stood and walked over to him. "Do you think I don't know why you're doing this, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You're angry with me for making a fool out of you. You hate me because I left you and now you want my cousin for one of two things. Revenge, trying to make me jealous or planning to hurt her for what I did-"

"I would never hurt Kagome!" he yelled, cutting her off.

"_Or_," she continued. "You found a replacement in her."

He furrowed his brows. "Get out of here," he growled.

"Please, why else would you have gotten involved with my _cousin_? We're blood and resemble each other well, don't we?"

"Shut up, Kikyo. We're through, you made that clear, I love Kagome now!"

"Whatever reason you're with her doesn't matter. I don't care. Just leave her."

"Why should I?"

"Don't you know her past, Inuyasha? She's a walking tragedy and you will only make things worse. You're a demon and she's human, you're destined to hurt her."

"No, I won't. Why I'm with Kagome has nothing to do with you, Kikyo. I'm not leaving her."

"I've heard that before. There was Kouga, Bankotsu, Houjo and Suikotsu… you're just another one on the list. You will hurt her, you or your demon half… you and I both know how things can get when you lose control. Let her go before you damage her spirit even more, or worse. If you care about her like you think you do, do as I say."

She walked passed him and out of the apartment. Inuyasha looked at the ground. Yes, they both knew how he could get. When his demon blood overpowered him… he believed that was one of the reasons Kikyo had begun believing there was no chance for them… one of the reasons she left him.

What was he supposed to do? Everything in him shouted not to listen, but still he wasn't sure. Could Kikyo have been right? One of his greatest fears was that he would hurt Kagome…

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't let Kikyo get to him. He would never hurt Kagome and he knew in his heart that he would never hurt her.

It was his mind that wasn't so sure…

----

Demons were evil, heartless creatures.

She knew why Naraku had interfered; he wanted her cousin as well. She wouldn't let him near her though, even if she had gotten through to the hanyou.

She wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome. She wouldn't sit and watch this time.

**Dang, this chapter was tough to write. I had so many ideas before I settled on this one. I was actually surprised how Kikyo-heavy this got. So now we all know that she's not just some prejudice bitch. She's one with reasons. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**

**Peace,**

**Cat**


	24. Her Fourth Love

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: I have valid reasons for the lateness. Two actually, I have a job and I go to college. Add that to a boyfriend who doesn't like being ignored and enough said. I hope you like this next installment.

**Her Fourth Love**

_"You and I both know how things can get when you lose control. Let her go before you damage her spirit even more, or worse. If you care about her like you think you do, do as I say."_

Inuyasha remembered well that night. He couldn't remember what it was that triggered the freedom of his… problem. But he remembered the result. He'd almost hurt Kikyo… but he stopped himself. He supposed that was why she left him in the first place; he'd shown her that he was just another demon. Human mother or not.

So she had a point and she had made some sense. When he lost control he'd attack anyone… and nothing could calm him, but that had only happened a few times and _never once_ did he lay a hand on Kikyo. She _knew_ that! She tried to trick him into breaking up with her cousin and had this been closer to the beginning of his relationship with Kagome, he would have fallen for it.

But now… no, he knew he wouldn't hurt Kagome. And leaving her would only _prove_ that he was just like _them_. No, he wouldn't leave her. It would hurt her… and it would hurt him. He wasn't going to let there be pain for either of them, they deserved happiness… they deserved each other. Imagining a life without her in it seemed unfeasible.

----

"I guess you lose. That Kikyo told him to step off over a week ago and they're still together," she laughed.

Naraku growled at her and the laughing died down, her face no longer expressing entertainment but now irritation as she rolled her eyes and scowled. Naraku didn't care though, with each day Abi became more and more unbearable with her sly comments about that hanyou and Kagome.

He wouldn't lose again. His mistake with Kikyo would not be repeated, he'd handle this himself, like he should have in the first place. Just like he did with Suikotsu… he grinned.

----

Kagome smiled as she leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder, sitting under a large tree as they watched Shippo and Souten play tag. She sighed contently, finally her life was perfect. _'For now…' _a voice whispered inside her head. After years of constant disappointment and heartbreak, she couldn't help but be a little cynical… a little pessimistic.

After all, her fairy tale love with Inuyasha could end up taking a drastic dive into a Greek tragedy. Like Kouga. Like Bankotsu. Like Akitoki… or like…

_"Suikotsu!" Kagome laughed as she was spun around in his arms. Shippo laughed as he held onto the tall man's back._

_Short hair of black and deep brown eyes with a soft face, his bright smile lit up her day. After her divorce, Kagome fell into despair. And Shippo fell with her. But then, by chance, a pediatrician moved to Tokyo and met the depressed woman and her son. Like a fairy tale, he rescued the damsel in distress._

_Though, much persistence was required before the stone hearted damsel would give up her heart once more. He'd come every day to Blazing Hearts bearing soft smiles and flowers until he wore down her defenses. And after, it took nearly a year to get her to open up fully to him and trust him completely. Shippo was less difficult to win over, all he needed was his mother's smile back before he'd like the doctor._

_At times it still proved difficult, his kind face and soft eyes reminded her so much of Houjo at times. Perhaps that was another reason her son felt the quick attachment…_

_Setting her back on her feet, the current man of her affection knelt down for the boy to hop on his back. "Where are we going today, little man?" he asked._

_"To the park!" _

It was a beautiful day that day too. Blue sky and no clouds at all… chirping birds and laughing children all around…

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I'm just thinking about us."

"We're a good topic to think about."

Kagome laughed lightly. No… she knew that what she had with her hanyou was different from any other relationship she had. They had more in common… they both have been broken down by love.

And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible might happen. What would she do if she and Inuyasha were ever to part in ways similar to her previous experiences? Could she handle it? She was afraid that if her multiply mended heart was to be torn apart again, would it be the last time?

She remembered the depression she used to feel. Always finding a mate for a client. Always being invited to the wedding. Always being alone…

She didn't want to go back to that…

And if she was forced to… would Inuyasha break her by going back to her cousin? No. Kikyo hated demons so fiercely; she'd never take the hanyou back. Though, it made her wonder, _'Why was she with him in the first place?'_

A question that would never be answered, she knew. She supposed it didn't matter. Inuyasha wouldn't leave her for someone else, she was sure. And the chances of him… well, she didn't really want to think about that.

----

It was simple.

One spell.

And everything fell into place.

Her misery was an aphrodisiac…he briefly wondered how a man who was so in love could delight so much in her pain. He knew why… she rejected him… and he wasn't one to be rejected. But that didn't matter.

Not then.

Not now.

It was humorous, he remembered as he lied in his bed barely containing a chuckle. It took very little effort from him. A simple fee paid to the witch—dark priestess or whatever it was she preferred to be referred as—and it was done.

_He stared at the young woman with snow white hair and eyes turquoise, her face unmasking the cruelty she was capable. Her lips, blood colored, turned up slightly at the corners. His eyes never leaving her as the money transferred from his hand to her own, unsure if he should trust her._

_"Never worry, Naraku," she told him. "You _will_ be pleased."_

_"I better be, Tsubaki," he replied, a warning evident in his tone._

He was too. Or, at the very least, he surely wasn't disappointed. While at the time, he hadn't known exactly what the little witch would do, it went delightfully. And all that was required of him was to sit and watch.

Like a movie.

_Screams like banshees filled the cool night air._

_Blood painted the cement._

_Brown eyes wide, glazed and frozen in death as the woman fell to the sidewalk. Her mouth still quivering slightly as the thick crimson liquid leaked from it. _

_Laughter replaced the once loud shrill sound as the man brings one of his hand-claws to his mouth, licking the blood._

_She was merely the first of his many victims. He'd never felt so alive. Men, women, children… it didn't matter. _

_He had power again and his insatiable thirst would not be quenched. _

**I actually had a lot more written down here for this chapter, but I cut it out just now. I found a new way to go about it, you'll learn more about Suikotsu in later chapters as he's… less transparent than the other three ex-loves, I guess you could say. In any case, I'm not that happy with how this particular chapter came out—especially since the cutting has shortened the chapter quite a bit—but it could have been worse. More is to come and Blazing Hearts is nearing its end. **

**I would apologize again, but experience has shown me that of all my apologies and promises, something always tends to pop up. So I'll no longer say "Sorry" (I feel as though I'm probably sicker of the word than our dear Kagome). Just know that I do my best to get the chapters to you all as quickly as possible. And I trust you understand and forgive me for all and future tardiness.**


	25. Her Fourth Love: The Slasher

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Her Fourth Love: The Slasher**

Laughter filled his own room as he recalled the curse Tsubaki had place on the pediatrician. Her evilly creative mind outshining his own in that instant, she had taken the soul of a dead homicidal maniac and fused it with Suikotsu's own soul.

Something—Naraku was somewhat ashamed to admit—that he would have never thought of doing.

Genius as it was, it caused nearly no suspicion… deemed schizophrenic by psychiatrists and placed in a mental hospital rather than looking into more paranormal explanations. That was… when they had finally figured out who was the murderer.

He remembered fondly on that time. And he looked fondly on to the future. His plan set in his mind. Abi would eat her words… if he didn't rip out her throat first.

----

_She shuddered as she turned off the television. The bleach blond reporter cut off by the remote in Kagome's trembling hand. She hadn't wanted to hear anymore of "The Slasher" or his nightly slaughters._

_It began two months prior, when the bodies first began appearing. Men, women, children, it didn't seem to matter to the serial killer. None of them had a connection, no similar features, never had any of them been in contact. The only thing that connected them to one another was their deaths._

_Slashed apart—obviously the reason for the name dubbed upon him or her—by something sharp... and claw-like. For this reason so many believed it to be the work of a demon._

_Kagome, however, wasn't quite sure..._

_Something was wrong. Suikotsu had been acting so strange lately…she walked into the bathroom, seemingly unnoticed by the man in question. _

_"The blood… blood…" he muttered repeatedly as he washed his hands furiously under the steaming faucet, rubbing them so raw Kagome saw they were red._

_She immediately turned off the water, "Suikotsu! What's wrong with you??" she screamed._

_He looked at her with terrified eyes and yelled, "No! I won't!" He ran off, leaving a very confused Kagome._

_The next few weeks weren't any better either. There were some good days, true, when he seemed like the same old children's doctor she grew to love… but the others…well, they weren't the good days…_

_Nights spent together, he'd toss and turn, muttering more about blood and screaming. Days spent together, he was distant. They weren't like they used to be and it worried her._

_--_

_"I don't know, Kagome," Rin said after Kagome told her everything. "It seems kind of weird to me."_

_"I know…I just can't find a reason…" she sighed. "There _is_ no reason he should be acting like this…"_

_"Unless he's living another life," Rin offered._

_Kagome gave her an exasperated look. _

_"I'm just trying to help."_

_"I know, I just- I can't help but think that maybe… maybe _he's_ the one… maybe he's the man killing all of those people."_

_"You're paranoid. Maybe he's just not as great a guy as you think. Maybe he's like the others. A cheater and now he feels guilty. I know you don't want to here that but it's a big possibility."_

_Kagome shook her head, "No, it's always blood and screaming. There are nights I wonder that same thing though... especially when he'd run into the bathroom washing his hands raw after we'd make love. Don't think it didn't cross my mind that there could be another woman... or man... residing in his heart, waiting for him to turn from me. But the longer we spend together..." she paused and sighed, "I know that isn't the reason anymore. I think it's something darker and more dangerous. I think he is... I'm more than sure he's 'The Slasher'... if you could just here him... it's tearing him up, he needs help!"_

_"Or maybe he's just had some bad dreams about surgeries going wrong. He _is_ a doctor," Rin stated, the notion of the light-hearted Suikotsu being a serial killer impossible to her. Kagome knew Rin would rather believe him a cheater than a murderer—quite honestly so would she._

_"I don't think that's it…" she trailed off. 'I don't think that's it at all.'_

_--_

_And she had no clue how right she was. Suikotsu remained in their room, arms on his legs and head in his hands... _

_He knew what was happening. He tried so desperately to fight it, but the urge washed over him and he'd submit unwillingly but so. By the time he gained back his control... there would be another bloody body at his feet._

_He looked at the claws lying on the floor. No matter how he wished and desired to throw them away, to be rid of them forever, he couldn't. He wasn't even completely sure of how he got them._

_If he threw them away... then the police might find him. That was hardly the true reason... but it was the only justification he really had for himself. For why he found it impossible to detach himself from the claws for good._

_Perhaps he should have called the police. He should turn himself in. Then he wouldn't hurt any more people. They would stop him._

_They'd stop him from hurting her. He knew she was miserable and he knew she was probably suspicious. He had to fight with himself daily when thoughts would enter his mind of killing her, of how soft her flesh would be beneath those claws, how easily her blood would spill._

_So far he'd been successful in keeping her safe from him... but how long could he?_

_He never turned himself in and very soon after... he found out how long..._

_----_

_Weeks had passed since the chat with Rin and Kagome had mentioned no more about it. Silently stewing in her own mind, she distanced herself from Suikotsu nearly as much as he attempted to stay distant from her, he taking the couch now rather than share the bed._

_The next night was the night she decided to find out for herself what her darling boyfriend was up to. And to find out if she was right about "The Slasher"._

_She followed her lover when he left the apartment, groaning as quietly as he could when he would get that headache of his, muttering—arguing, more like it—to himself._

_She noticed the claws in his hand... she knew it was him. Her heart broke and a chill broke over her, but morbid curiosity kept her going after him into an ally. She needed to see what the man she loved was capable of doing to innocent people... while it was happening._

_And what she saw horrified her far more than any horror movie she'd ever seen. The woman screamed and pleaded with him to let her live, but it seemed any sign of her Suikotsu was gone. Replaced with some savage monster, laughing with glee as he slid his sharp claws into her skin._

_Kagome knew she should do something. She should stop him! But fear kept her anchored behind a dumpster, peeking out from the corner, tears streaming from her eyes and blood flowing from her bottom lip, having bitten it through._

_She disgusted herself and she couldn't quiet the sob when the woman fell lifeless to the ground. Her eyes staring, unblinking, accusingly at her._

_He heard her and turned, grinning. Happy, it seemed, to have been graced with seconds. _

_Knowing it was her end she braced herself, unable to do anything to save herself as she was too cowardly to save the poor dead woman lying in the dirt._

----

Kagome woke with a start, cold sweat covered her and Inuyasha woke instantly. "What's the matter?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head, "Just a scary dream. That's all."

He nodded and held her as they went back to sleep. She listened to his quiet snores as he fell back, easily, into his slumber. She could only think of her dream, her memories...

She should have been dead. She shouldn't have been lying there next to Inuyasha that night. But something had happened and Suikotsu ran away from her, apparently not able to do to her what she'd witnessed him do to another.

It was then that she knew he truly loved her.

Yet, all the same, she called the authorities and turned him in. Diagnosed with Schizophrenia, he was committed and Kagome never saw him again. Depressed with loneliness, she remembered that she never believed again... before Inuyasha of course.

She looked desperately at the sleeping hanyou, praying that he would not be the one to break her forever. That he could be the one constant male figure in her son's life.

She couldn't handle another heartbreak.

She closed her eyes, this time falling into a dreamless sleep. With only one last memory of the last thing Suikotsu ever said to her.

_"I am so sorry..."_

**That's that. I rather enjoyed this chapter, I sure as hell spent enough time on it don't you think? Well, I don't have much more to say about this. Next chapter: Naraku reveals and enacts his plans. Will Abi have enough of it? Will Yura and Amari work out? I don't know yet. Have to write it still. Please review.**

**Cat**


	26. A Broken Heart: A Torn Soul

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**A Broken Heart: A Torn Soul**

How she remembered that day... when the hanyou showed his true features to her. Something that certainly nothing with human blood should be able to do... she shuddered to remember.

Kikyo sighed, did she ever really love him? Of course she did, she knew that. There was no other reason for her to go out with a man who had demon blood coursing through his veins. But it was only half of him she loved.

She smiled in remembrance of the new moon, where silver hair turned black, dog ears became human, claws retracted and golden eyes softened into a deep brown... this was the form she loved most. When he was most open and she was most open with him, it had despaired her so that it only came once a month, but she anticipated it every day.

She then found a way to make her one dream to become a reality. The Shikon Jewel. One wish and he would become fully human. At that time she was certain that he would do it for her. That he would become a full blood human so she could have a normal relationship and be completely happy.

But that never happened.

_They walked together down the street from the park a block away from Kikyo's apartment. The sun was going down and it the beauty of it almost stole her breath. She looked at the hanyou walking beside her and smiled. Tonight was the night. _

_They entered her apartment, "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked her. _

_She led him into the living room, she sat him on the sofa. "You... you said you'd do anything for me, right?"_

_Inuyasha furrowed his brows, "Kikyo, you know that."_

_She smiled, "There's a jewel. It can get rid of the demon in you, you can be human."_

"_You... want me to become full human?" he asked slowly, the realization dawning on him exactly what it was she wanted from him as he looked into her hopeful brown eyes. He let out an inaudible sigh. Half of him completely unsurprised and the other disappointed. _

"_It'd just make things easier on both of us."_

"_Easier?" he asked almost unbelievably, "Easier on who?"_

"_On us," she furrowed her brows, "on our relationship." _

_He didn't answer her. He didn't acknowledge it for the rest of that night. Nor the next day or the day after... he avoided the topic at all cost. At least, until she couldn't handle it anymore._

"_You can't keep ignoring me!" she yelled at him, she had stopped him outside of his work. _

_He locked up the garage and looked at her, "I am not ignoring you, Kikyo."_

_She glared at him, "You haven't given me an answer yet."_

_Inuyasha sighed, "Do we have to talk about this right now?"_

_They didn't talk about it then. The topic dropped and weeks had passed and nothing was said. She couldn't handle this anymore, she had to talk to him. She needed an answer damn it. She made her way to his home, determination in her eyes. She would have her answer. She would have her normal relationship... and if he chose not to become human... she wasn't sure what she would do. She had confidence that she could still manage to stay with him if only for the new moon. He wasn't horrible as a hanyou but she couldn't keep going without an answer. She had to know where they were going. And she knew that what she was asking of him was right, she was sure that she was still being reasonable. All she'd wanted was what was best for the both of them._

_She knocked on his door. No one answered. She listened but heard nothing. Where was he? It was Saturday... he didn't have to work today. She left hesitantly and walked down the street, a noise caught her attention. It sounded like a fight, she turned the corner and stopped. It was an ally... instantly she was bombarded with images of her mother... the thought of someone in trouble though, made her continue to follow the sounds. She pulled out her cell phone and called the police as she got closer... two demons..._

_The black cell phone dropped from her hand as the dispatcher continued talking. "Hello?" the voice was distant to her now. _

_All sound mute to her and the only thing she could see was the silver hair and claws and fangs... those golden eyes cruel and aimed to kill. _

_Even the other demon was invisible to her... until the bat creature fell to the ground, lifeless and those cruel eyes turned onto her. His teeth bared and his claws poised, he was ready to attack her. She knew this was the end, she attempted to say something, to scream... but she fell mute. Unable to do anything, paralyzed much like she was that night._

_She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the deadly razors to slice into her. She didn't see his eyes widen, nor the jagged purple marks under his eyes begin to disappear. His fangs shortened. "Kikyo..."_

_That she heard. Her eyes snapped open and in that moment she had movement again. She ran from him as fast as she could run. No... he was a demon. Human blood or not, the demon would over rule him! And she would not be there for that._

It was self defense and he wasn't charged. The bat demon had attacked him, she later learned when Inuyasha came to her home, her cell phone—which had survived the fall with the exception of a few dings and scraped—in hand. She forgave him then... or she had said she did. But it wasn't long after she left him for good, never to speak to him again.

Until recently.

When he began to date her cousin. Poor Kagome... the woman had no idea what she was in for. All it would take was one lost temper and his demonic blood could take over again. That was why she had left him before it could happen to her.

But Kagome wouldn't listen to her. Like she never listened when Kikyo warned her against the baby demon she adopted. That cute little boy would grow into a vicious creature one day. Kagome didn't know what was best for her. Demons were animals. Dangerous animals. And it was her job... to keep her safe from them.

It was luck that he hadn't killed Kikyo too that night. That he somehow regained control, but he had no proof that he could stay in control all the time. And Kagome's luck seemed never in her favor.

----

She found herself speechless. She knew what he was like, she knew his unconventional, cruel and—sometimes—insane ways... but this was unbelievable. "Naraku... how?"

"You know that I can make anything happen. _If_ I want it," he looked at her levelly. She knew well enough he had that power. And it was that ability that kept her from doing anything rash around this man.

She looked away from him, she was no angel herself. More than once the law would have had grounds to put her away or even to death. "It won't end the way you want," she warned him. She turned to look him in the eye, "The whole idea is unstable."

Naraku merely laughed at his partner. "You act like your opinion counts, Abi."

She glared at him and left, shutting the door swiftly behind her. She didn't know why she bothered opening her mouth. She knew she wouldn't have the skills to persuade him to think otherwise. He was a mad man. A mad demon... who had the money and power to do as he liked.

Despite this, he was an idiot all the same. He thought he had the entire galaxy in the palm of his hand, everything would go according to whatever plan he had laid out. That would get him one day and spell disaster for both him... _'and me if I don't get out of this,'_ she thought.

--

Naraku laughed as he picked up the phone. Oh how Kagome would learn. She'd learn soon enough not to make a fool out of him; not to play him for the sap.

A sap, he was not. She belonged to him and she'd learn.

Or she would die.

A simple ultimatum he believed and perfectly logical.

The phone continued to ring until a voice picked up, "Kagewaki's Institution for Criminally Insane."

Naraku grinned as he waited on hold for a secretary to pick up, he didn't wait for the person to speak before he stated simply, "Get me Royakan."

**Ah so long since the last update, I know. Well I intended more for this but wished to end it here. At least that way something will be posted and I liked this ending. It is shorter than I wanted but procrastination and too much alternative writing got to me. It also somehow ended up more Kikyo centered but at least there's some background on the old relationship and how that wound up where it did. Next chapter SHOULD NOT take as long as I will no longer be forced to use up all my writing muses for classes. Hope you liked it anyway. Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Blazing Hearts

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Not one of the most attractive demons ever spotted, with bulging eyes and a mouth as wide as his head, Dr. Royakan set the phone down with his large furry hands and immediately left the room. The head of KICI looked ahead in tunnel vision, noticing none of the few remaining employees for the night who'd greeted him. After the call he'd received and the "request" he'd been given, no one could blame him had they known.

Had they known, someone would have stopped him before he reached the room. K13… Royakan shuddered, unsure of why this request was made… and unsure if he wanted to obey it. But then, that was a stupid train of thought.

Had anyone else told him to release the creature behind this door, refusal would have been the first and only reply. But being Naraku… it changed things. Royakan swiped the pass card quickly through the slot beside the barred door. The green light lit up and he slid the door open.

He looked upon the much smaller man. Docile and quiet the man looked out the single window in the white room, adjacent from his modest bed. Royakan noted that he wasn't in one of his destructive moods today, a fact the demon doctor noted with a sigh of relief. A human on the outside, but Royakan knew the beast beneath the skin was far deadlier than any demon he'd ever encountered in or out of the asylum; except perhaps the one ordering the psychopath's release.

"Come on, Suikotsu, let's go," he said sternly to the man staring out the window. Suikotsu turned his head to look at the doctor, saying nothing he stood and followed Royakan out of the room.

At this point the institution was rather bare, save for the night-shift security guards. Royakan led "The Slasher" outside in handcuffs, quickly dismissing the guards' questions about the schizophrenic and gave them an offhand answer that he couldn't recall. It didn't seem to matter as the guards offered no further resistance.

He wished they had.

He wished they would have thought something suspicious before Royakan led Suikotsu out into the streets and released him.

"Why? ..." the ex-pediatrician asked in confusion.

Royakan looked down, unable to look the criminal in the eyes as he answered, "Your release has been ordered, you're free to go."

Suikotsu furrowed his brows; Royakan saw when he looked back at the man. Was he suspicious of being released at night? Had Royakan said a different lie to the guards that he'd heard?

Suikotsu said nothing of either possibility; instead he said with pain in his voice, "I don't want to hurt anyone else…"

Royakan nodded, "I know that. Go now."

Suikotsu said nothing more, but left to wander alone in the blackness of night. Royakan watched him leave as he inwardly berated himself for his cowardice. Because of him and his fear of Naraku, a criminally insane man was back on the streets and free to kill whoever crossed him.

Royakan didn't know why Naraku wanted the man out of KICI so badly and he probably didn't want to know either. Before he knew it, Suikotsu was out of his sight. He supposed he should have stopped him, but he was cowardly despite his size and ferocious image. He liked himself to the "Cowardly Lion" from _The Wizard of Oz_, his favorite American movie because of that very character. Perhaps he would one day find his own courage.

He stared in the direction Suikotsu left in. That day was not to day though. He would not risk Naraku's wrath…

He would only pray that the woman would be all right. The woman Suikotsu spoke of in every session. It was she who Suikotsu would no doubt attempt to return to, Royakan knew.

What was her name?

Kimiko?

Kaoru?

Kagome?

* * *

Bacon sizzled and eggs fried, Kagome smiled as she filled the three plates with food. Shippo made the toast and put two slices on each plate, happy to be of help to his mother.

Groggily, the hanyou made his way into the kitchen, following the alluring scent of breakfast. He kissed Kagome and sat down with Shippo as his plate was placed in front of him.

Kagome smiled as she watched as the two inhaled their food as she ate hers in a normal pace. Males were so pig-like at times, but somehow this morning she found it almost endearing. Shippo belched loudly and Kagome grimaced, perhaps not.

"Excuse me," the child said after instructed by his mother.

Kagome nodded with a smile, "You're excused." Sometimes it seemed very difficult to raise a boy with proper manners.

She looked at the clock, it was that time again. "Inuyasha, will you take Shippo to Hiten and Manten's?"

Inuyasha looked up, "Why?"

"I have to go to work; he's not old enough to be by himself. Hiten always watches him for me," she replied with a confused look. She thought that was self-explanatory.

"I don't work on Saturday's, I'll watch the kid," he shrugged.

She smiled as Shippo grinned widely and nodded his head profusely, expressing his obvious desire to spend time with Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't think of a reason not to let Inuyasha watch her son. In fact, some male bonding time would be good for her boy. "All right then, but only if you behave for Inuyasha," she told her son.

"I will, Mama!" he exclaimed in sheer delight.

She kissed his forehead and left to the living room, grabbing her denim jacket. Inuyasha had followed her to the door and she hugged him, "Thanks," she said.

Inuyasha shrugged again in a nonchalant way, "No big deal."

She smiled and walked out of the door of the apartment. They'd need to get a bigger place, she knew, already thinking of her future. As dangerous as it was she couldn't help herself.

A three bedroom house, picket fence with a garden and a big fat cat playing with Shippo and two other children danced around her mind. Daydreaming like a silly school girl, she practically skipped down the stairs to the car, where Rin was waiting patiently; it was Rin's turn to drive.

* * *

Lost in confusion, fear, and relief, Suikotsu walked the streets. Now morning, he wasn't sure how exactly he should feel. He was happy that he was out of that crazy house. But…_why_ was he let go? And what would he do now that he was let go?

He hadn't taken the life of a person in years now. Inside he still felt the desire, it chewed and clawed at his soul. He wandered into a park… this park… he remembered it. He could still see the little redhead child he played with here…

He furrowed his brows. He… he really _could_ see the boy. The boy… Kagome's little boy… only he was bigger now. Crawling up the jungle-gym of the park, surrounded by other children, but Suikotsu _knew_ that boy was Shippo.

But then… where was his mother? Where was Kagome? All he saw was a man with a long, silver mane; a demon, to be sure. And that demon was leaning against the jungle-gym, looking up at Shippo—who was smiling down at the man.

Suikotsu frowned. Who was this man? And why was he with Kagome's son? His blood boiled at the thought of the possibilities. Was this man just a baby sitter? Or was he Kagome's new lover? The very thought of another man holding her was too much.

He could be wrong though. The man with the silver hair could simply be a baby-sitter. Maybe even a new boyfriend of Rin's.

But what if he was right?

Truly, he no longer held any claim to Kagome's love. Not since that night… and he had accepted that any thoughts that she would wait for him after what she witnessed were really delusions.

Still, the thought of another man holding her… playing with her boy… he could feel the rage build within him. He attempted to suppress it; it seemed that he'd succeeded as well, for now at least.

He watched silently, leaning by a large tree. He merely watched the man with Shippo, contemplating on what to do about it. He didn't want to make himself known to Shippo, not sure of what the little boy remembered of him. Not sure if he still thought highly of him, or if he now believed Suikotsu a monster… like so many.

Perhaps he should visit Kagome? No. That would be stupid, she probably still feared him… for good reason. He was lucky he'd been able to stop himself from doing what he'd almost done…

He shuddered in remembrance, suddenly overcome with the need to wash himself. Still, he continued to watch, unable to tear himself away. And unable to stop thinking of all the ways he could slice that man up.

Suddenly ears perked up on the silver-haired man's head; dog ears that Suikotsu hadn't noticed before; a dog demon.

Golden eyes met brown as the demon looked straight at Suikotsu. Suikotsu glared at the demon to be met with the same glare. With that Suikotsu left, not wanting to lose what little control he still held over himself.

--

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked the child on top of the jungle-gym.

Inuyasha looked up at the boy, "Nothing. Just thinking I could go for some ice-cream."

"Me too!" he exclaimed and jumped off the jungle-gym.

As the two walked off in search of an ice-cream shop, Inuyasha's mind wandered back to that man. Who was that guy? And why was he staring at Shippo?

**How long has it been? I don't know and I don't wish to be told. I merely hope that you all have enjoyed this update.**

**And on a separate note… I quit naming the chapters. I realize that I'm spending more time on trying to come up with a catchy title than on the actual chapter. Lame, I know.**

**Random Quote:**

"**It's okay to stone people who piss you off. They do it in the bible, don't they?" –Irene (Frances Sturnhagen) – **_**The Mist**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

A chill crept up Kagome's spine and she looked over to Botan, "Where's Rin?" she asked.

"I don't know, I thought you would. You guys still carpool, don't you?" she replied.

Kagome shook her head; Rin hadn't carpooled with her since she began seeing Sesshomaru… almost as though invisible stage directors gave cue, Rin walked in disheveled.

Kagura grinned a sly smirk and arched a single brow, "Now we know why you don't carpool anymore."

"Bite me, Kagura," Rin rolled her eyes.

"It seems someone already did," Kagura quipped, eyeing the love-bit on the other woman's neck. "You may want to let your hair grow back, darling," she mentioned as Rin's hand flew to her neck.

Kagome and the other women shared a laugh before everyone settled into their desks. Kagome bit her bottom lip. What did this feeling mean? What was it that gnawed at her soul? She mentally shook her head and blinked hard two times before going through her paperwork.

Smiling briefly, she picked up a card and looked at it; white with a picture of a violet. A thank you card, opening it she allowed the smile to creep across her face when she read, 'Yura is amazing! She's the most incredible woman I ever met! And she loves Hiyoshimaru!' signed Amari Nobunaga. 'Hopefully Yura is amazing enough to quell the lingering obsession with that Tsuyu', she thought in humor.

It wasn't the first thank you card she ever received. And in a year or so if she received a familiar invitation, it wouldn't be the first time for that either. But it was the first time in a long, long while that she was happy—truly happy without any bitter contempt—for a former client.

Amari's card seemed to calm whatever it was that had Kagome so tense. She didn't know what caused her previous tension, but she didn't think about it for the rest of the day; instead opting to chat with her co-workers about the anomaly that someone actually adored Yura.

"She's out of my hair!" exclaimed an ecstatic Rin, who had meant the comment both figuratively and literally.

The women laughed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the happy matchmaker, Naraku chucked to himself over his newest plan to make her his. Ignoring the irritable glare from his partner, he reminisced over past glory and imagined fondly his future glory as Suikotsu now wandered the streets of Tokyo.

He imagined him. Alone, confused, and scared, the pediatrician wandered in search of the one person he believed would help him. All the while trying to repress the monster that dwelled within him, hiding and waiting to come out and wreak havoc once again.

Abi looked up from her paperwork with a disgusted frown. This man… this demon… she never thought that he was a good being. Not once in the time she knew him did she think there was any compassion within his black heart. The very thought that Kagome saw him as such a wonderful friend baffled Abi. If only the human knew what Naraku really was and what he was capable and willing to do.

Though as it was turning out, Abi herself was only just realizing what this creature was capable of… it seemed she had sorely underestimated the cruelty of this vile spider. He had opted not to inform her, himself, of what he'd done to the Higurashi woman years ago. But being a female demon of both immense curiosity and intelligence, it didn't stop her and she decided to find out for herself. She looked online for anything she could find on the matchmaker.

It was only being her first act, she expected it to be much harder and expected to have to search deeper to find anything of value on the woman. However, fate seemed to want Abi to pry and learn Naraku's horrid deeds, as it was surprisingly easy to find what she was looking for.

There were a few ads for the matchmaking company Blazing Hearts that mentioned Kagome Higurashi, but the search engine overflowed with articles, blogs, and essays on 'The Slasher'. A mild-mannered and kind-hearted pediatrician who loved children more than anything turned schizophrenic serial killer who shredded his victims with metal claws.

No reasoning was given for the sudden and unexpected change in the doctor. No traumatic childhood and no family or personal history of mental illness. And from what they knew, nothing traumatic had happened to him before the change. It proved to be a mystery to friends and family how it happened… and it baffled psychologists. No answer could be given, there was no logical explanation.

It would have been useless information and Abi first assumed it was; perhaps there wasn't enough on the Internet about the woman and other articles were just thrown in because of a similar name, as it was known to happen in search engines. It certainly wouldn't have surprised her since she didn't find Kagome that interesting of a person.

That train of thought stopped abruptly as she read through the articles. She knew once she read that Suikotsu's girlfriend Kagome Higurashi was the one to turn the killer in. The fact of the doctor's relationship with Higurashi, coupled with the vague hints Naraku offered when he felt cocky enough to gloat, led her to the realization that Naraku had done something to this man. Whatever had made Suikotsu go mad, she knew that Naraku was the cause of it.

What, exactly, Abi didn't know. How, she didn't know either. All she knew was that this poor man was in Naraku's way and Naraku's obsession was intense—as it still was currently. She pitied the doctor and she pitied Inuyasha for whatever Naraku had planned to do to _him_.

She didn't think she was a saint and she hardly had a holier-than-though attitude. Abi knew she was far from innocent. She went along with many of Naraku's twisted plans. She made weapons that caused the deaths of an uncountable amount of people and she really didn't care about those who were affected by it. She felt no guilt for what she'd done. _But_ she had _never_ gone as low as Naraku was apparently able to go.

She didn't know what he was plotting in that demented mind of his. She was afraid to even try and think about it. But now she knew the depth of his madness and she knew that whatever he had planned for Kagome and her hanyou… it wouldn't end pretty.

* * *

Inuyasha bought Shippo a strawberry ice-cream cone doused with red and pink sprinkles.

The child beamed and shoved the treat into his face as the two made their way back to Inuyasha's apartment. That man at the park had the hanyou's nerves on edge. The way he stared at Shippo was unnerving in itself and the hateful glare he received when their eyes met… who was that man?

An ex of Kagome's maybe? He knew she had some bad relationships in her past but she never elaborated on them. The only one she ever even named was her ex-husband and the most she ever said about him was, "Cheating bastard knocked up my friend and ran off."

Could the man have been Hojo? Was that the reason for the hateful glare and the strange look for Shippo? Had he returned to beg Kagome's forgiveness and try to mend their broken marriage? The thought almost brought forth a possessive growl from his throat—as primitive as the action may be. He suppressed it for the sake of the boy but continued to seethe inside.

Hojo _left_ Kagome and Shippo for another woman. He didn't deserve Kagome's love and the thought that he might have dared to return to try to get her to take him back infuriated Inuyasha. And—though he would never admit it—it threatened him.

It shouldn't, he knew. Hojo's betrayal was an unforgivable act. Still, the thought lingered, women took back unworthy men all the time.

And they had a family together and a marriage. Things he abandoned later on, but things they _built_ together all the same. What if Kagome saw something that was worth rekindling? The old flame… what if it still burned? As slight and dim as it might be, it _could_ still remain.

Hojo had raised Shippo! Adopted him… Inuyasha shook his head, trying to rid himself of all these thoughts. Hojo also hadn't spoken to the boy in years.

How could Inuyasha be so ridiculous? Kagome _loved_ Inuyasha, he knew it. No matter the reason for Hojo's return—as he was convince the man was in fact Hojo—Kagome wouldn't take her ex-husband back because she loved Inuyasha

But Inuyasha loved Kagome. He loved her more than anything and it frightened him. It scared him because he didn't know what he would do without her… if he lost her… if she ever left him. And it made him shudder with insecure thoughts.

"Why're you so quiet, Inuyasha?" asked the little fox, his mouth sticky with ice-cream and three sprinkles on his cheek.

"Just tired," he told him with a smile, the boy's voice pulling him out of his raging mind. "It's tough keeping up with an energy ball like you."

"You're just old," nodded Shippo, who would've looked more serious had his face not been covered in pink ice-cream.

**There is no just reasoning for the lateness of this chapter other than the lack of inspiration. However I got my inspiration today, why I got it in the middle of my accounting class I haven't the foggiest, but I wrote the whole chapter during break. **

**Random Quote:**

"**"I'll send you a copy." BAM! Bitch went down. "I'll send you a copy." BAM! Syd! Super bitch!" – Tatum (Rose McGowan) - Scream  
**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: Sorry about the long wait, I got hit with a worm and lost _everything_ on my computer. So I had to rewrite this chapter as well as the other ones I was working on and since I was frustrated I took my time. I'm calmer now though, I have a bit of what I lost back.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

He watched her in the darkness.

As she got into the car.

Her.

Tired and worn out... but beautiful...

Raven hair flew about in the wind.

Slender hands that fiddiled with the keys before she drove away.

Pink mouth that opened to let out that yawn.

She was as beautiful as he remembered.

Half of him demanded that he reveal himself to her. To take her into his arms and kiss her. He would apologize for what he did, confess his remaining love to her and then everything would be good again.

The other half argued. The other half knew the truth.

Kagome would not want to be swept up by a monster. Not with the memory that he left her with. He would let her see him... but not now. When she was so tired from work.

And so he stayed in the darkness.

For now.

* * *

Kagome rose a brow when she walked into her kitchen, "What are you doing, Inuyasha?" she asked, rubbing her eyes from the previous night sleep. Coffee... that was what she needed.

"Nothing," he said simply flipping through the pages of a white photo album.

She frowned and sat down at the table across him as she held her steaming cup of near-white coffee. She enjoyed her cream. "Looking for something?"

"No..." he said, barely listening to her.

"Liar."

"Is this Hojo?" he asked, pointing to a photo of Kagome, Shippo, and the man he saw yesterday. They were smiling in glee.

She looked at the photo, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "No. That's Suikotsu," she took the album and flipped through herself to find the picture of yet another ex, but one that made her feel only slightly less sick.

She found the wedding picture in the back, the album was at one point in time chronologically correct, but time took its path and she hadn't been through her albums in a good year or so. "This is Hojo. Why?"

He looked at her for a moment, before turning back the pages, "Because I saw this man," he pointed at the picture he had been looking at first, "at the park yesterday." He felt relieved that the man—Suikotsu—wasn't Hojo, her ex-husband. Only an ex-boyfriend. How long was her track-record anyway?

She shook her head. "That isn't possible. He's... not around."

"I know who I saw, Kagome. And this was the guy. He just stood there behind a tree, watching me and Shippo."

She rubbed her face worriedly, "Not possible..." she muttered to herself; leaving the hanyou in the dark, confused as she left to get to her telephone. She needed to call his institution... she would not believe anything else until she talked to the doctor.

The phone rang three times before the secretary answered and put her on hold. She was then patched through to the Director who had informed her of Suikotsu's shocking escape, the police had already been informed—he assured her—and the psychologist who had been put in charge of Suikotsu was just as bewildered as the rest of them.

She thanked the Director and hung up after being warned to not go outside alone. She sat down on her couch. Dazed. Nearly a week had passed since Suikotsu's escape from the institution. And no one had told her. No one had warned her.

There was nothing on the news about it and nothing in the paper. How long would it take for them to let the public know?

Would it take another murder?

Would it take _her_ murder?

* * *

"Excited to see your uncle?" Kagome asked her beaming kitsune.

Shippo looked up at her from the passenger seat, "I can't wait! I always wanted to see Uncle Souta at his home!"

She smiled at him. Not more than an hour after she called the institution, Kagome had called her brother who currently lived in America with his wife and three little girls. Souta agreed without hesitation to Shippo's visit when Kagome explained, though the little boy remained unaware to the actual reason of his trip.

That was three days ago she had called Souta and bought Shippo's plane ticket.

"Do you think L.A. is as big as Tokyo?" he asked in excitement.

Kagome laughed, "I don't know. But take lots of pictures so I can see, okay?"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically, "I will!"

She parked the car and went into the airport. Shippo wasn't the only child in the world who went alone on a plane before, but she remained nervous. Kagome didn't know whether it was because of Suikotsu's return or if it was just because she was sending her baby to America alone on a plane.

The attendant smiled when Kagome handed her Shippo's ticket. She assured Kagome that Shippo would be watched carefully before the blonde took Shippo by the hand and led him onto the plane.

Kagome's heart pounded. She knew it was the safest choice regarding her son, to keep him out of harm's way. But she still felt very, very sick.

She quickly located the nearest bathroom and emptied her fluttering stomach.

She stalked slowly to the bathroom sink and filled her palms with the cold water, splashing it onto her face and filling her mouth to rid it of the bitter taste of vomit. She looked into the mirror and saw the fright on her face. In her eyes.

Suikotsu was back.

But Shippo would be safe.

And she had Inuyasha.

Everything would be okay... wouldn't it?

**It's a little shorter than what I had originally, for that I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days. Again, forgive me.**

**Random Quote:**

"**This is the LAPD. We're the most hated cops in all the free world. My own mama's ashamed of me. She tells everybody I'm a drug dealer." – James Carter (Chris Tucker) – Rush Hour**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: So much for a few days, right?

**Chapter Thirty**

Shippo would be safe. He would be safe. And she would be safe. Everyone would be safe. She chanted this in her head over and over, hoping that soon she would believe it. With each time she said it though, it only made her think of what might happen if they weren't safe.

Staring in the mirror and frightened to death, she closed her eyes and left the bathroom. She looked at Inuyasha sitting on her sofa, gazing at her. "Are we going to talk about this now?" he asked her.

Tired eyes met determined eyes. Over three days had passed since Kagome had sent her son on a plane to L.A. and Inuyasha had still been left in the dark. The first night he left Kagome alone to prepare for Shippo's departure and then the following day he didn't ask her anything; spending the day making love to her and holding her as she cried. The third day he had attempted to talk to her, but she avoided each question.

Today he was determined to get the answers he needed and Kagome knew she had no choice but to give them to him freely. With a nod, she answered, "Yes."

His tense body relaxed and he asked her, "Who is this guy? And why does he have you so scared?"

She dropped into the sofa. "You know… he was perfect," she began, smiling a small wistful smile. "He was a doctor, he was a fantastic father figure—he loved Shippo so much. And he was good to me too… our love seemed to be indestructible. And then it changed so abruptly. He changed. Suikotsu… he's schizophrenic and a few years ago he killed a lot of people… he was known as 'The Slasher'; it wasn't a creative name but it was the proper description…" she ran her hand frantically through her hair. "He tried to keep it from me, but I eventually realized it. I followed him and I saw—I saw him kill a woman. He tore her apart and then he came towards me… I thought that he was going to kill me—I _knew_ he was going to kill me. And then he ran away… and I called the police. I'm the reason he was put away in an asylum… and now he's out. And I don't know what he's going to do."

She began to cry again and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. Cradling her in his arms as she sobbed, "How could that happen? He was perfect and I was happy! How could he change like that? How—how could he turn into a monster?? So quickly…"

Inuyasha rocked his love as she cried of monsters and let her story sink in. Suikotsu was a good man who became a monster.

The story scared Inuyasha. He wasn't frightened of Suikotsu, though. He was frightened of the monster that he knew he was capable of becoming without notice; the very monster that Kikyo had seen right before she had left him.

* * *

Time was passing quicker and Kagome had made her move before he made his. Naraku didn't care; she was making herself ready for the damage that would come soon. Suikotsu would soon become weary of watching from afar and he would confront them and kill Inuyasha. And then Naraku would arrive to save Kagome from Suikotsu's claws and destroy _him_.

Abi frowned as she looked at the demon. Naraku was a spider that needed crushing, but she wasn't nearly strong enough to do it. She would be stupid to try it and she knew it; gathering her notebooks and holding them to her chest she told him that she was going home—a statement ignored by her partner. It was no matter to Abi, however, as she left the building and walked down the street.

* * *

Kikyo hadn't expected to see the bird demoness at her door. And she wasn't eager to know why she was suddenly so popular with the monster society.

But when Abi told her of Suikotsu's return, Kikyo frowned and let the woman in. "Naraku ordered it," Abi said. "He's obsessed with Kagome."

"I know of his obsession," Kikyo told her. "I shouldn't be surprised by this. And I don't know what you expect me to do about this, even if I warn her about Naraku she won't believe me. She never listens."

"She already knows that Suikotsu is out, she sent her son away."

Kikyo eyed her, "Then what is the point of telling me any of this?"

"I want you to confront Inuyasha."

"Why don't you?" she asked. "Afraid Naraku will find out about your deception?"

Abi frowned deeply, "Right now, Kagome is extremely distressed. I imagine that if her lover realizes that that is because of Naraku and that I knew of it, he wouldn't take very kindly to me."

"Why are you betraying Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

Abi paused before giving her answer, "He's insane. And he's arrogant. Because of that, he's doomed to fail and I will not be pulled down with him. Do what you will, Kikyo."

As the demoness left Kikyo's home, Kikyo sighed. She grabbed her purse; she couldn't call as she would be ignored. She'd have to go to Kagome's home, if Inuyasha loved her cousin as deeply as he claimed, he wouldn't leave her alone

* * *

Everything was wrong. Life was wrong and she was wrong. All was wrong… so very wrong.

Mothers walked outside holding their children's hands and pushing baby carriages. Couples lovingly held hands during their daily walk. Father's laughed and puppies wagged their tails while he was inside Kagome's home. He had broken in; she still lived where she had when they were together. But she wasn't there… she was with _him_.

They were all laughing at him. Everyone and everything laughed at him.

Suikotsu glared at them all through the window, battling his own mind to keep from cutting them all apart. He needed it and he desired it… how he desired the blood spilling from his claws and the blood chilling screams that would come from his victims. He'd been free too long and he hadn't touched a single person. The doctor keeping him locked away, but now… now he would have what he needed.

There was a knock at the door. And he knew then who would satisfy his need. He opened the door and grinned as bronze eyes widened in fear as he pulled her in and shut the door. "I remember you, Kikyo," Suikotsu grinned.

Kikyo tried to pull out of his grasp, but he threw her into the glass coffee table. She tried to scream but the air was knocked violently out of her lungs. She winced, "You won't… get her back this way…"

Suikotsu grinned a sick grin and grabbed her hair, pulling her up to him. "I'm not even thinking about her. You're the only woman on my mind right now, Kikyo."

Without another word, he slammed his claws into her belly and she did scream then. She screamed and cried as he tore through her with an evil laugh. She was helpless. She was his. She was exactly what she needed to make things right.

When her screams died out, he knew his toy was finished. Disappointedly, he dropped her. Damn. He was too eager and had finished too soon.

Blinking, he looked down at Kikyo and frowned. Just as soon as he was disappointed for killing her quickly, he was disgusted with himself for losing control and taking another life. He stalked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He stripped himself and stepped into the boiling hot stream of water and scrubbed himself vigorously until his skin was raw. He cried.

**Surprisingly, I had meant for Abi to die in this chapter. I'm still not sure how it turned into Kikyo's death. And yes, I know I've said this before, but this will soon be over. I've been reading Inuyasha manga to get me back in the mood for this and watching Inuyasha on YouTube. Inspiration has been dwindling, but it's back now. **

"**Have you ever felt a knife cut through human flesh and scrape the bone beneath?" – Phone Voice (Roger Jackson VI) – Scream 2**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the fluffy blue towel to dry off his red, raw skin. The blood was still there, he washed it off in burning water and coconut scented body wash, but it remained all the same. He could see it. He could smell the metallic scent beneath the mask of coconut.

Kikyo's blood had seeped through his skin and now resided with the blood of every other victim Suikotsu had ever taken. His hands were nothing but sponges that collected the memories of each death he had caused. No matter how vigorously he scrubbed, the blood would never be cleaned from him. It would remain as a reminder, seen and felt only by Suikotsu... that he'd destroyed yet another life.

Leaving the bathroom, he looked at the mess with fresh eyes and looked away immediately. Feeling the urge to vomit again, he knew he wouldn't be able to clean this mess up. He didn't want Kagome to come home to this—to her living room bloodied by her own cousin's corpse. He had wanted to make everything as clean and perfect as it had been when he snuck into the apartment.

This wasn't what he'd wanted. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He just wanted to spend a little while in the home he and Kagome had once spent long and perfect nights. Then that part of him... that... that _demon_ came out. It got out. It was angry. And it demanded that he take everything out on her.

And now he was leaving. Like the coward he was. Too afraid to stay. Too afraid to get caught. Too afraid to clean up and get more blood on his hands.

He ran out of the window. If someone had heard the noises caused by Kikyo, no one had been notified. No sirens sang through the sky and no cops banged at the door. Suikotsu was able to slip out without notice.

* * *

No words could cross her mind as she stared at the carnage that lay in her living room. Blood splattered on the walls and her carpet... her coffee table broken with her own cousin's corpse carelessly and brutally thrown on top of it.

Kagome couldn't talk. She could barely feel when Inuyasha pulled on her shoulder and ushered her out of the room. Everything was very surreal at the moment... when the police came and asked their questions, she answered them, slowly returning to reality. She looked at Inuyasha as the policemen allowed the coroner to remove Kikyo's body. She frowned and tried to form the question, "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise, "I thought I should ask you that..."

"You were probably closer to her than I was," she admitted. "She and I didn't really have much to talk about it after Junior High, we had a falling out," she told him, now saddened over losing so much time for such petty reasons.

He sighed, "Half of me don't believe this is happening."

"And the other?"

"Wants to find out who did this and make them pay," he growled out.

"I already know who did this," she said gravely. "It was Suikotsu."

Inuyasha nodded, "It smells like him."

"He was in my _home_... this blood... it was supposed to be me. He was here for _me_..." she cried, tears finally falling down her face.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, "I'll keep you safe. Don't worry, baby."

Kagome nodded and wiped her face, "But it shouldn't have been her." She frowned at that moment and her brows furrowed, "What was she doing here?" she asked him.

"I don't know."

"I-I have to call Mom... and Grandma..." she said, pulling out her cell phone and then walked away from him.

Inuyasha nodded and let her go. As she walked and spoke on her cell phone, she broke down and cried more. He watched her in misery and contemplated her words.

Suikotsu had been here. He'd been here waiting for Kagome.

Kikyo just happened to show up at the wrong time—the worst possible time. This... all of this... was it meant for Kagome? Did Suikotsu want revenge for her calling the police and sending him to the institution? Or was Kikyo just unlucky enough to infuriate him as he waited?

Protective anger and worry swelled with the hanyou. Remorse and sadness rose for Kikyo as well, but now he had to focus on protecting his love.

She hung up and walked back to him, her eyes puffy and red, mascara smeared underneath her eyes and streamed down her flushed cheeks. She sat down and leaned her exhausted head on his shoulder. "I'm scared," she whispered in admittance.

He was scared too.

Kikyo's death proved that Inuyasha was running the very real risk of losing her too. His heart wept for his ex. It did. His love for Kikyo was something that could have rivaled his love for Kagome in the days he and Kikyo were happy. But while those feelings dwindled greatly after meeting and falling in love with Kagome, he still cared for Kikyo. Despite what she put him through and despite the petty reasons she had for putting him through it, the caring never stopped.

His love for her was once so great that he could never be apathetic to her pain... and certainly not to her death.

Finally the policemen finished their questions and Inuyasha gave them his address and phone number—Kagome would be staying with him for now if they needed to contact her and let her know anything.

"Why was she there?" she asked as she got into the car.

Inuyasha looked at her, but said nothing. He didn't have that answer.

She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. "She _never_ comes to my home…"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and looked onto the road. Kikyo once came to him when she found out that he was with Kagome… because she thought that it put Kagome in danger. "Kikyo loved you. And she worried about you," he began. "She probably didn't show it well, but she did. If she didn't usually come over to see you… she had to have had something important to tell you. To warn you of…" _'But what was it?' _he wondered.

"What could it have been?" Kagome voiced his own internal question.

He sighed. He didn't have that answer. He didn't know how to get that answer. Kikyo… she couldn't tell them now…

* * *

Abi stepped inside the lab and looked around. It was late and the lab was very barren… she felt a chill go up her spine.

Shaking her head, she scolded herself to just get what she had come in for. She'd forgotten her cell phone earlier that day and she hadn't realized until after she'd gotten home. Heading towards She froze.

Naraku sat in a chair, the blue light of her cell phone screen glowed against his face… highlighting a sickening grin.

"You've been a naughty girl, Abi."

**Yay, yet another chapter down and the ending ever so near. Hopefully you all enjoyed this one—written in my management class. Something about getting to class an hour and a half early with an empty notebook and nothing to do just compels me to write chapters.**

"**Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate, or deride! You're in my world now, not your world, and I've got friends on the other side..." – Dr. Facilier (Keith David) – The Princess and the Frog**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Kagome felt very numb as she lay in bed. Even the kisses that had been earlier showered on her body by her hanyou couldn't make her relax. Kikyo had known something and meant to warn her… but she was killed by Suikotsu instead.

She looked at the now sleeping hanyou and she ran a hand through his silver hair. An act that was once calming had no effect on her at this moment, but she still remained in awe at his beauty.

With a deep sigh, she thought back to her conversations she'd had that day. She had called her family and she cried with them and then she had called Rin. Rin was shocked when Kagome had told her, no doubt, but Kagome didn't hear any sadness—of sympathy, there was plenty—but Kagome knew that she shouldn't have expected any sadness on her best friend's part. Rin and Kikyo never did get along. Kikyo didn't get along with many because of her severe views of demons; Kagome knew she wouldn't get much more from her co-workers either. They would sympathize, but they wouldn't be sad.

Rin was, however, terrified when Kagome confessed who had been there. She demanded that Kagome get out of dodge… to run away. The thought had occurred to Kagome as well. She could have easily gone to L.A. with her son. She didn't expect she would have to plead very much to get Inuyasha to leave with her… so why didn't she do it? Kagome couldn't answer for her own reasons. Something… just something made her stay.

She scooted down in the bed and laid her head on her love's bare chest. Inuyasha would keep her safe. Suikotsu was insane, but Inuyasha was half demon—surely that trumped madman. She wouldn't have to worry… but who would protect the other innocent people out there?

Closing her eyes, exhaustion took over and sleep overcame her with ease.

* * *

It was a marvelous thing to be Naraku as luck favored him so. He smiled a revolting smile and looked into the wide, frozen eyes of his former partner. "You should never have gone to Kikyo," he told the corpse. "I thought you were smarter than that, Abi."

It was also a marvelous thing to work with such dangerous weapons and an environment where so many dangerous experiments were done—this wouldn't have been the first accident to happen at this site and this wouldn't have been the first fatality in the company, especially when it concerned acid. These things were known to happen. Patting the corpse's head and gently running his fingers through her silky hair once, Naraku shrugged his coat on, "It's a pity. You were a great partner."

* * *

No one knew what to say to Kagome when she came to work. No one thought she would be coming to work after what had happened… where it happened… and what she saw.

The door had opened and Kagome walked in, her face unreadable. Botan and Momiji shared an uneasy look. Kagura and Rin watched her as she sat down at her desk. Each of the women wondered why she had come in; not even Kaede—who was in charge—came in. However, none had the nerve to ask.

As Kagome leafed through her paperwork in a desperate attempt to quiet the thoughts that ran through her mind. She looked up and saw the confused and worried face of her best friend. Rin's mouth opened to ask the question that Kagome did not want to answer. "Don't," she cut Rin off before she had a chance to do so.

"If you need to—"

"I know," Kagome answered quickly, not looking back up at her friend but rather fixating her eyes on her papers… on her clients.

The day went on without the usual bustle or chatter. Momiji had begun to apologize for Kagome's loss, but she was cut off nearly as quickly as Rin had been—didn't they realize that she didn't want to think about it? She didn't want to cry—that is, if there were tears left within her to cry.

Botan and Kagura only shot the woman pitying glances and while she hadn't appreciated that, but she couldn't snap at them for that, she made sure not to look at them.

Few clients came in, people who hadn't been reading the papers or watching the news and others who were more interested in their own problems to care. But that was okay. Kagome didn't want them to know, she didn't want them to care. All she wanted to do was focus on them. All she wanted was to solve their pitiful love lives so that she didn't have to focus on what happened to Kikyo and why it had happened and what Kikyo needed to tell her. She didn't want to deal with it right now, she would when she went home, she just needed these eight hours to only have to think about her job—for this, she was thankful that her grandmother hadn't come in.

Unfortunately, those eight hours passed by quickly and it was time to go back to reality.

"Kagome, be careful," Kagura said as she and Rin stopped her before she left the building.

"Do you want me to go with you to Inuyasha's place?" Rin asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No. No… I'll be fine. I just need to think about what I'm going to do," she told her.

Though grudgingly, Rin accepted her friend's position. Even if Kagome needed someone to talk to—which Rin was certain that she did—the person she needed clearly wasn't her.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to expect. She knew what she feared, however, and she knew that fear wouldn't help her. Inuyasha would protect her if she needed him to… she probably would. And Inuyasha was half demon. Suikotsu, while completely insane and dangerous, was still only human. Again Kagome felt her heart sink into her stomach and found herself mourning her cousin.

Well… that was it wasn't it? Kikyo had come to help her, warn her… to save her. Kagome could either wait for something to happen or she could confront the danger first; on her own terms. Whatever Kikyo had known, she didn't sit on it and although she ended up torn apart as a result, Kagome would rather that fate than stay safe and live in constant fear.

Her mind was made up. She wouldn't wait for Suikotsu to come and terrorize her. She would find him first. It was time she took control herself.

"You want to what?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her with his unblinking golden stare. "Do you have _any_ idea how stupid that is?"

"It's not stupid," she defended, "not really. I don't want to live in fear until Suikotsu decides to finally show up and slice out my heart."

"I'll protect you! You don't _need_ to be afraid!"

"You can't be with me every minute of every day,"

His look informed her that he begged to differ, but surprisingly he said nothing. Kagome sighed and took his hands, kissing the knuckles with light butterfly kisses and marveling at how sharp and dangerous his claws were… and how she didn't fear them as they grazed across her flesh. "I know you're worried, but if I don't do this and end it all now, I will _never_ be able to sleep. I'll never see my son. I _need_ this to be over. So I can't wait for the bad guy to make the first move."

His eyes remained hardened and his hands tightened over hers. "I'm coming with you."

She smiled sadly, "I know."

It wasn't as though she'd planned on doing this without his help; to face Suikotsu all on her own would be suicide. And even if she had planned on going alone, there was absolutely no possible way Inuyasha would have let her. Though the fact that she had expected and even needed him to help her didn't make her any less afraid for her love. He was still going to risk his life to help her do what she needed. And Kagome hated that she had no choice but to let him… to ask him…

They didn't have much trouble getting to Kagome's home. Inuyasha carefully snuck through a window and sniffed around for the scent he knew didn't belong while Kagome waited in the car. It hadn't taken him more than two or three minutes. When he returned, he got into the car and drove a few blocks away before parking the car, he looked at Kagome, "I can't follow his scent in this thing. If you want to do this, I have to be on foot and you have to get on my back," he told her before stepping out.

She nodded in acknowledgment, "All right,"

He bent down and she hopped onto his back, "This is the last chance to back out. You sure you wanna do this?"

"More than anything," she told him grimly.

**Kagome is done being the victim and she's ready to take things into her own hands—with Inuyasha's help of course. The next chapter will be the last with the exception of a possible epilogue. **

"**What's the use of having it all, if there's no one around to stop you?" – Megamind (Will Ferrell) – Megamind **


	33. Chapter 33

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: Shoot me now, for I deserve it. I know I said I'm as tired of offering these excuses as you all are of reading them, but in my final semesters at college I have been swamped with work and homework. But the latter shall no longer be an issue: I graduate with my Bachelor June 9th ! Anyway, I know I said that this chapter was to be the last chapter but it's gotten longer than I had expected it to get so I split it up because those of you who haven't already deleted this story from their alerts/favorites deserve to have something new to read immediately.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"I just don't know… what do you think I should do?" Rin asked, her large brown eyes begging him for the answer that would solve everything and end her worry and heartache.

Sesshomaru looked intently at his doe-eyed human. He tried to think of a way to soothe her, to come up with the solution she sought. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru did not like to intrude on the problems of others. And although he cared deeply for his brother and Rin, this _Suikotsu_ was not his problem. If Inuyasha needed or wanted his help, he would ask him. And only then would Sesshomaru offer his assistance in the matter.

The other issue Sesshomaru found himself having trouble with was explaining that to his emotionally fragile girlfriend. The demon was never good at comforting others. He was no good with feelings; a flaw of his that he'd never felt was a true flaw until he found himself in love with this female.

With as much sensitivity as the stoic demon could muster, he told her, "Inuyasha is capable enough to handle this Suikotsu. Your friend is in no danger with him guarding her." Although there was confidence in his words, he knew the emotion he attempted had failed.

Rin smiled lightly up at him and he was thankful that she could still find the comfort she sought in his words. She seemed to understand his heart even though he couldn't readily lay it out for her. She snuggled closely to him and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his chest. "You're right, he won't let anything happen to her," she said as she let out a breath. She then told him, very quietly, "I love you."

He gently tightened his grip on her but stayed silent.

She knew he loved her too.

* * *

There was clawing in his head; scratching, cutting, scraping in his brain.

Suikotsu clenched and unclenched his fists as he walked, anger boiling in his veins. He was in pain and the demon within him was leading him to the one responsible for his turmoil; leading him to the one responsible for the loss of his love, his dignity, and his sanity.

In his lucid moments, he felt that this wasn't normal. He felt that what had happened to him wasn't natural. There was no history of mental illness in his family. He didn't care what the psychiatrists said… his condition couldn't be found in any textbook. He _knew_ that.

When lucid, he was him, but when he wasn't… it was as though something was controlling—taking over—his body. But then, he could also argue that feeling with himself too. Every other person in his diagnosis probably felt the exact same. They probably believed about themselves what he believed about himself. But then… it was what his demon insisted as well…

There were times that Suikotsu could almost communicate with the blood-lusting creature within him. Not with his words though… but with feelings… and sometimes even memories. With dreams that were _too_ real and _too_ vivid to be anything but memories. He knew these memories couldn't be his own and there was irritation at being stuck sharing a human body. This demon—he knew it was a demon—had once lived in the Feudal Era, it ate humans and destroyed other demons. There was no name, no family; all he knew of the demon were flashes of memories.

It seemed to _know_ what Suikotsu _believed_ and it was becoming increasingly upset and sharing the pediatrician's body.

At this point, Suikotsu found himself in that familiar feeling of being in between lucidity and losing control. While the demon was leading him somewhere, he was fully aware of himself. He simply wasn't too sure of where he was going; he just knew that the demon was taking him to whoever was responsible for this… _if_ Suikotsu was right in his belief.

Of all the things he expected to see. Of every possible outcome he could imagine, he hadn't expected to be led into an alley outside of a rotting, windowless building... and to an old homeless woman warming her hands by a small fire of burning leaves and twigs in front of her. Turquoise eyes looked up at him and she grinned, "Is there something you need of me, dear?" she asked.

The slashing and clawing feeling returned with intensity. He held his head and attempted to keep in control, he answered her, "I'm not really sure."

The old woman stood up and stepped on the miniscule fire. "I thought one day you would seek me out. You are Suikotsu. The_ Slasher_," she laughed, "of all the ridiculous and unoriginal titles. You must be quite outraged for such a moniker, my cursed one."

Suikotsu frowned in confusion, "You… you _do_ know me? Do you know what happened to me?"

The elderly woman slyly eyed him and nodded, "We've never met… but I do know you. And I've been waiting for you. Follow me," she beckoned as she began to walked inside the abandoned building.

When he followed her inside, he was surprised—no, shaken—at what he saw. No longer was there a horrifying, nearly crippled, old woman, but a beautiful young woman with long white hair and stunning turquoise eyes. "I didn't realize you were a demon… why would you choose to look like an old human?"

She laughed at his question, "My name is Tsubaki and I'm no demon. Some call me a witch, but I'm neither that. I am a dark priestess and there are many I wouldn't want to find me easily," she smiled a smile that combined sinister with sympathy, a combination that shook Suikotsu to his core. Interrupting any question that he might have had, "But that isn't what you want to know is it, my cursed one?"

"Why do you call me that?"

She looked at him, losing her smile, a slight flash of regret—if it truly was that—flashed in her eyes, "Because you are cursed. And I was the one cursed you, therefore you are mine. My cursed one." she told him with a soft smile. Looking at him, his face one of shock and little else; she knew that he must have suspected as such but never believed that he would ever hear it validated—not with everyone convincing him that he was merely sick and delusional.

"You… you're the one who did this to me?" he asked her angrily, his body shaking with fury and hatred. Still he didn't allow the demon within him to come out, he wanted to be himself for now, and he wanted an explanation… he wanted a cure… "Why tell me now?" he shouted, "Can you remove it?"

She looked at him calmly, "It was what I was hired to do; it was nothing personal—not between you and _I_, that is. And I always knew that you would find me without even realizing that you were looking for me. All of my cursed ones find me, just as you have. I tell you the truth now, because there is no reason to lie to you. And of all my cursed ones… you were most innocent. Your only fault being in love with a woman whom another desires."

He frowned in confusion, "Desires? _Who _hired you?" he demanded.

"Naraku, you know him, don't you?"

He blinked. He never did care for the demon, but he was Kagome's friend and he'd accepted that… but to do something like this just because he wanted his fiancé. It was simply monstrous… "Can you remove it?"

"I can."

"_Will _you remove it?"

She cocked her head in a way that would have been cute if he wasn't already aware of the fact that she was little more than a devious witch. Her status in his tormented mind meant little to her and she spoke, "You've noticed that your Kagome is with another now," she looked at him, his face told her that he knew well of this fact and he wasn't happy at all with it. She continued, "Naraku isn't any happier for this than you and that's why he ordered your release. He intends for you to kill his new rival. He's unaware, however, that when I first cursed you I tied your curse to him. I tire of Naraku, he is dull—his plots are embarrassingly uncreative these days and none of them have succeeded in bringing him closer to his goals. I suspected him of this uselessness long ago."

"This is all very interesting, but you haven't answered me." The clawing, the scratching, they were being meant with screams that refused silencing. His ability to stay in control was slipping away. Still he held on as well as he could for the answers he desperately needed.

"But I have, Suikotsu. Don't you see? Kill Naraku. And you will be freed," she laughed. "The fool is oblivious that by releasing you, he's signed his own death certificate. It's delicious!"

Tsubaki then sobered and eyed him, "You have your cure. Once Naraku leaves this world, so will the demon that I placed within you and as long as Naraku lives, so will your demon. It is simple and now it is within _your_ hands. The choice is yours and our business is done."

As she left, Suikotsu was nearly frozen at her final admission. All he had to do was kill one more person—just a vile, evil, heartless, soulless demon who was after his beautiful, innocent Kagome. And then he would be free of his own demon… he could do that. But then… what of Kagome? She had that half-breed now. Had she completely gotten over Suikotsu? Would she come back to himself now or stay with _him_?

He'd just have to find that out later. First he had to deal with Naraku.

* * *

Kagome's heart pounded when Inuyasha stopped. As much as she'd wanted this closure and as much as she wanted it to end, the thought of facing Suikotsu still made her want to run and hide. It was only Inuyasha's presence that held her from flight.

His strength was what fed her own.

She frowned and looked at the large house… she remembered this house from years ago, when Kagura lived here… "This is Naraku's home," she told Inuyasha in confusion.

"Suikotsu's here."

"Oh no," dread filled her gut and she ran inside as horrific images of what might have happened to her friend at the hands of the man she once loved. _'Naraku is a demon though and Suikotsu is still just a man, he'll be okay, he'll be okay,' _she thought frantically and knocked roughly on the door.

Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer or for Kagome to knock again. He broke the door down.

**Okay, with that, the next chapter will be up soon enough. I promise you! Cross my heart! I have fewer things on my plate now, so time management won't be an issue. Thank you, for those who kept up with me despite my failures.**

"**Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results." - Albert Einstein**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Blazing Hearts**_

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha or company; I merely toy with them for my own twisted amusement.

AN: Here it is, the final chapter. Honestly, I have mixed feelings about this. I'm sad to see this go because I've progressed as a writer mostly through this fan-fiction and _Confliction_ but I know that it must end and I'm happy to be able to move on to other things. I find it interesting that this stemmed from the show Love Inc., which sadly only lasted one season because of the UPN/WB20 merger, and was supposed to be just a light and silly romance yet it turned into something more than I'd expected.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer or for Kagome to knock again. He broke the door down. _

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing; furniture slashed apart and tipped over, mirrors smashed and the blood... she could see the splatters of blood all over the carpet trailing into the dining room. Her heart raced as she thought about Kikyo. Forcing her eyes open, she furrowed her brows and ran into the dining room—the table was broken in half and there was Naraku in a corner, his breathing looked heavy and there was an atrocious looking gash from his left shoulder to his right rib cage. His shirt soaked with the blood that gushed from it.

"You'll pay for what you did to me!" Suikotsu shouted over him angrily, unaware for the time being that there were more people than he'd anticipated this night. His ignorance didn't last long as Naraku's red eyes looked over at the two newcomers just briefly. The cursed man turned around, his iron claws up in defense, "Kagome?"

It would seem that, though murderously furious, Suikotsu was still lucid. Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to hold back—Naraku may be bleeding, but he was a demon and would survive such a flesh wound. If she could reason with Suikotsu, get him to lower his weapon and stop this now, they would all be able to get out of this with no more bloodshed. "Why are you doing this, Suikotsu?"

His eyes flashed, pupils dilated, but just for a moment as he squeezed them shut and shook his head in his fury and attempt to keep in control. "He... it's _his_ fault! He ruined everything! He destroyed me just so he could—he could get to _you_! I won't... I won't let him! If I kill him, it's over and we can have what we lost! Just, just trust me, please!" he shouted.

Kagome frowned and looked at Naraku, he spoke, "Kagome, don't listen to him... he's mad."

"Shut up!" he shouted. He didn't attack though, his eyes focused on Kagome as though he _needed _her to believe him.

Kagome didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what to believe. She still loved Suikotsu, the man he was at least, and she wanted to believe that he could become that man again. That it could all be blamed on some evil curse waiting to be broken. But Naraku was her friend—a friend none of her other friends seemed to trust, but she did. He'd never done anything but be kind and a shoulder for her to cry on... she suspected once that he had feelings for her, but she couldn't imagine him doing something so cruel just to have a chance with her... but then... Suikotsu had no history of mental illness, no one in his family ever suffered either, he had no traumatic experiences to trigger such a bizarre alter-ego... she often thought that this came out of nowhere and she could never figure an explanation. Suikotsu's therapist always seemed a bit shady when she asked him about it...

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Suikotsu and to Naraku. He frowned and placed his hand on the sheath of the katana he brought with him. It would seem silly to a passing human to bring a katana to such a fight—most humans liked to end things with firearms, which was fine for humans—but this sword was his Tetsusaiga. There was no more powerful a weapon that Inuyasha had come across. At first he thought that he had probably no use of it, he expected the mad human would be easily slain by his own claws, but it was dawning on him that it was a good thing he over-compensated. He never trusted Naraku, and for the allegations thrown at him, Naraku didn't seem very concerned. Even an innocent person—even a demon—would cringe under such accusations and argue them pleadingly; such curses did exist, but were highly illegal and punishable by death. Yet Naraku stood there, holding his chest that was already healing, and... smirking. Inuyasha furrowed his brows and Naraku looked at him, removed his hand and showed his healed chest. He could regenerate.

"Kagome, watch out!" Inuyasha shouted as flying insects began to fill the room; _'Saimyosho,'_ Inuyasha recognized them, they were highly poisonous.

Suikotsu noticed the wasps at once and covered Kagome with his own body, feeling several sharp pains in his back, knowing that the insects had stung him. He'd doubted they would hurt Kagome, as he knew that Naraku wanted her alive, but he wouldn't risk it and continued to hold her close to him as several more sank their toxic stingers into his arms, back and neck. "Ka-Kagome, I love you... always have..." he told her, his voice breaking and sweat dripping from his face into her hair.

"Suikotsu, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I never stopped loving you, I never will," she promised him. It was the truth, she never would lose her love for her sweet pediatrician. Even as she loved Inuyasha, there would always be a part of her heart just for Suikotsu. Her face buried in his chest, she didn't see the calm smile on his face before he slumped further on her and died.

She carefully pushed herself out from under his weight as she cried, it was dangerous but she had to help Inuyasha... if she could. She couldn't lose someone else she loved and she needed to see Naraku pay for his betrayal and cruelty.

She grabbed the leg of the broken table and swung at the giant wasps that killed Suikotsu; they weren't interested in her though it seemed and it broke her heart further knowing that Suikotsu sacrificed himself for her when he didn't have to.

Inuyasha shouted for her to get out of there, but Kagome couldn't make herself move. Naraku spoke in an eerie voice that she'd never found so eerie before, "Let her stay, she won't be leaving again. This time I'll just take what's mine." He laughed as he sent more of the Saimyosho after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cut through the Saimyosho using his _Iron Reaver_ technique. At Naraku's goad, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and Kagome gasped as she saw it transform into a massive sword. More of the Saimyosho were sent at him, but were easily cut through. Inuyasha realized quickly that direct combat was not something that Naraku was used to or ready for. His strengths lay in manipulation and using others to do his dirty work, that much was clear. However, he wasn't easy to kill either, he was regenerating too fast.

Deciding on a quick tactic, Inuyasha cut his shoulder to use _Blades of Blood_ to slice Naraku apart. Before Naraku could regenerate as he was knocked back, Inuyasha shouted, "_Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer_!" The demonic energy of the attack burned him, slowing his regeneration long enough for Inuyasha to use the Tetsusaiga to obliterate him using the wind scar...

Naraku's eyes were wide as he was pushed back, attack after attack before he was blown apart. How could this be? As powerful as he was, to be defeated by a half-breed like this...

Pieces of Naraku's flesh scattered among the room and Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. It was over... finally.

Kagome called the police and they waited outside for them to arrive. Three of the policemen went inside while Kagome and Inuyasha explained what had happened to the chief. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's chest exhausted and knowing well that Inuyasha was far more exhausted than she; though she was certain that she'd endured mental anguish that very few could measure up to and hoped she wouldn't go mad herself from it one day. She sighed.

She looked up when two of the three policemen came out and spoke to the chief, "There's only the man, Sir. There's no other body."

Kagome frowned and followed them inside. The dead Saimyosho littered the floor and Suikotsu's body lay there too... but Naraku... his bits of flesh that were blown apart and scattered... they were gone! "But I saw him die... you killed him, I saw it," Kagome stared up at Inuyasha who was fixated on an open window.

Inuyasha heard a soft, evil chuckle on the wind.

* * *

Months had passed and things returned to normal. The story of Suikotsu was told and while his curse was never lifted, the true villain was revealed and there was honor in the poor pediatrician's memory again. He was a cursed hero and people would speak of him for centuries, Kagome had no doubt.

Naraku remained a mystery. Kagome and Inuyasha knew he wasn't dead, that he was out there, somewhere. But he wasn't safe anywhere, they could take solace in that. People knew who he was now, and there were warrants out by the demonic and human courts to have him arrested for the curse and murder of Suikotsu and also the murder of Naraku's former lab partner Abi.

Though she still feared that Naraku would return to ruin her life again, Kagome chose to focus on the good in her life. She held the silver frame of her and Inuyasha's wedding photo lovingly before setting it next to the photo of their son. She had her family, she wouldn't let anyone take that away from her. She looked up and observed her friends and co-workers, Kagura was sitting on the desk of Botan as they chatted about their current love lives and Momiji mocked them. Rin had the week off so she could vacation in America with Sesshomaru.

Even if things would go wrong again in the future, everything was perfect now.

She smiled at the young woman who sat in front of her shyly, "I'm afraid I'm a bit of a lost cause..." the woman told her. "I don't have trouble finding relationships, I just can't seem to keep a hold of them."

"Don't worry, here at Blazing Hearts, we promise to match your heart to your true love, guaranteed. There is no such thing as a lost cause, now let's figure out what you're looking for."

Time to make another match. Kagome wondered what color dress she would end up buying to wear to the next wedding she'd no doubt be invited to.

These days, though, she didn't mind the invitations.

**Well that's that. I wasn't sure how to end it, a friend of mine wanted me to end it with Inuyasha and Kagome having their own baby—her excuse to get passed the fact that Kagome can't have children would be "Demon Sperm". To be honest, I considered it but decided against it for two reasons. One: the problem was Kagome's body and inability to get pregnant, not the quality of sperm. Two: I was inspired by my Spanish teacher at the time I started this story—she couldn't get pregnant no matter how many times they tried and the treatments she went through. I didn't want to cheapen the struggle of women who can't have their own children by giving Kagome a magic antidote. Besides, you don't need to have offspring to strengthen the love you have. Kagome is a mother, she has Shippo and she's happy with him. And now Inuyasha has him too. So I ended it where it began, at Blazing Hearts. **

**Anyway, it took about seven years, but it's done finally and I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**


End file.
